The Intertwined
by Sardave
Summary: IYYYH Crossover: During a mercy trek, the group unknowingly picks up a curious follower. Two new males to the group are a lot to deal with if you're two linked women in the feudal era.
1. The Sickness starting it all

Disclaimer: All characters are products of Rumiko Takahashi, and Yoshihiro Togashi's minds, not mine.

A/N: Have patience with me; I've never uploaded but one story on here. Forgive the formatting if it is off…I will learn it eventually... Drop me a review if you feel the need to give some useful input.

(ie: flames are moronic)

_The Intertwined_

**Chapter 1**

_'How could this possibly be happening?'_ Kagome thought to herself in amazement with another wince of pain. She knew that the pain wasn't her own.

She instinctively looked down on her body where she could feel the pain coming from, though she knew there would be nothing there to merit the stinging sensation.

Closing her eyes against another painful extraction of porcupine quills that Sango was undergoing, Kagome sat quietly in the corner of the room next to Inuyasha as Kaede reached for another of the fat needles sticking out of Sango's welted and sorely abused hip.

Opening her eyes to look around the room, she looked to Inuyasha briefly to find his expression pained for Sango's ordeal. When he noticed her eyes on him, he returned the gaze with worry. She saw the unvoiced question in his face.

Yes, he could see clearly the sweat on Kagome's brow as she withstood her shared feeling with Sango.

It was amazing; not only the situation their growing group was now in, but the combined strength of both of the women as they withstood each other's feelings, pain, and other various changes from the strange bond they'd somehow acquired.

It was hard for Inuyasha to remember the last time he'd been this concerned for either of the women.

Years had passed since that gangly naïve girl stumbled upon him in his forest. Since that time, she had earned enough knowledge of survival in the feudal era to protect herself better, and Inuyasha had begun to breathe easier for it. Sango was another matter; she'd always been pretty capable of staving off danger on her own.

Still, the new territory they had all found themselves in was boggling, at the very least. Inuyasha hated not being fully aware of the state of health of every pack member.

With another restrained hiss at the stinging extraction reaching his ears, he slid Kagome another look loaded with his silent question.

Kagome was afraid to open her mouth to answer. She feared she might scream if she did. Kagome's line of vision momentarily dropped back onto Sango's hip again before she looked up to Sango's strained face. _If Sango can go through this ordeal quietly, I will stand strong with her._

Turning back to Inuyasha, Kagome nodded once for the reassurance he wouldn't dare ask for as she tried to ignore another pull of the quills from Sango's hip.

She cursed, not for the first time that night, the porcupine demon that had more or less ambushed them while at the springs earlier in the night. Fortunately their guard, reluctantly allowed under the circumstances, had gotten them out of there before the lowly demon could strike again or invite its buddies.

They figured at first that it was mindlessly after the jewel as usual, but it had attacked Sango first, contradicting that theory.

_Those_ kind of attacks always made a bee-line for Kagome's neck—where their current share of the jewel lay.

When the knee-jerk theory of the attack was thrown aside, the group tried to consider other causes for the attack: Had the women's scent drawn the animal at the time of the attack? What about their power? Porcupines aren't territorial, and had obviously been drawn to their location from somewhere else; they weren't indigenous to the immediate area.

With this information on their attacker, the most possible cause was drawn down to scent and/or aura.

Most of them had hopes that the attack was simply a fluke, but the girls felt it had something to do with their new, as yet, unknown status of life they were now a part of. Miroku _had_ mentioned that he'd felt a shift in their combined auras shortly after they all had endured a mind-blowingly frightening session with Naraku that changed things for everyone.

It had been a little over a month ago when the Inu-tachi's normal routine had deterred from normal. It started with the first case of sickness that Inuyasha felt coming off of one of the villagers. He knew the identifying scent of certain types of illnesses—all of them had their own signature. Kagome had said before that the difference he could smell between the illnesses were dependent on whether they were viral or bacterial, whatever _that_ meant. Though apparently, the common sickness that struck every winter was one of the viral variety.

This was no scent he'd ever encountered before in a sick human. After checking over the man for her opinion on the matter, Kagome had found that she was stumped by the man's symptoms as well.

The man couldn't breathe well, and had no feeling in his extremities. This was understandable since his fingers had begun to turn black. The illness had come about quickly, and continued to slowly advance in symptoms. The man had been sick for a matter of one week or so and his health continued to deteriorate. Kaede had scoured her herb garden for common herbs that would relieve some of his aches, but they knew nothing of what might cure the strange infection.

When four more villagers came to them soon after the first instance, they'd known they needed some more help.

After admitting to their need, everyone decided that the best person to go to for any possible solutions was Jinenji, the kind half-demon who tended an extensive herb garden with his human mother. They had a wide range of knowledge of ailments and the corresponding herbs to treat them.

With hopes high for a miracle cure, Inuyasha took the lead in the direction of the village that Jinenji and his mother lived in.

"My dear Sango, I was merely shaking the tension from my hand. Such tension results from carrying a shakujou. I would expect the Hiraikotsu causes the same, I'm sure you understand."

In the front of the procession, Inuyasha rolled his eyes when he heard this, expecting the nearly inhuman growl that Sango had taken to emitting when that familiar hand found its favorite resting place.

Sango felt no such calmness, "You feel like touching me again, monk, you'd better think about a new pick-up line, got it?" With that, Sango dropped back, out of Miroku's direct line of vision, to walk with Kagome in the back.

Kagome shot Sango a look as she was joined by the woman who'd become the sister she never had. A jet black eyebrow went up to accompany the knowing smile on her face as she looked at her.

Sango blushed prettily and offered her own shy smile in answer. She'd always known that Kagome could see right through her…

"What? I'm sure you like it when it happens to you, too. And don't lie to me, I can see through it," Sango challenged with a wagging finger. She dropped her voice further, "Face it, Kagome. We have passed the age when most girls have already had children. It's embarrassing to me to admit so, but I do wonder."

Kagome turned her face back to the road and snuck a look at the red figure at the front, "Yes, I suppose I could admit to the same."

"What are you two mumbling about back there? You're distracting enough already, but that only makes it worse!" Inuyasha growled, not realizing exactly what it was he'd just said.

Now, Kagome knew enough about Inuyasha's quirks to realize that he'd yelled at them to quiet down because he had caught a new scent. Sango, too, had reached the same understanding of Inuyasha's body language, and had already begun scanning the surrounding foliage, habitually fingering her weapon.

As the group caught up to Inuyasha's figure standing with his nose in the air, he shared what it was he was catching in the air.

"We're gettin' close to a claimed territory. The youki signature of it is surrounding the place, so we gotta go around it. If we don't, we have a good chance of gettin' the kind of attention we don't need right now."

Kagome watched him in approval; he had obviously grown some in their long search and continuous battles. Though four years was a mere hair's width of time for a demon, Inuyasha had done some considerable growing up through the trials they'd all had to face together.

"Stupid humans, always gettin' sick," Inuyasha crashed through Kagome's praising thoughts with that mumble. He sure wined a lot for an adult…

He'd felt them approaching for quite some time. The lithe, solid body dressed in fine white silk was perched on a fat branch a couple dozen feet above the ground.

Used to creatures generally steering clear of his aura, he tended to keep it reigned in tightly, along with his scent for good measure. They were blocked fairly effectively by a charmed pendant he kept on his person that his best friend in the world had carried everywhere when he was alive. His scent couldn't completely be blocked; _no_ one's could without special barriers, and only at very close range would it be detected. Though at such a range, he would be seen anyway. His territory was simply maintained by his vast youki signatures set in place. His physical presence strengthened them during visits like this one, and that was simple enough for him. He did need animals around for hunting, after all.

It was a slow time for him in the world of thievery, so he had felt it was as good a time as any to revisit his territory and solidify his claim on it.

But he was bored.

One silvery ear twitched as he inspected his claws from his spot reclining against the trunk of his chosen tree.

He had thought about pulling back his youki perimeter to see what the group approaching would do about the change. Before he'd had a chance to do so, however, they began turning away to go around it.

Youko frowned as he continued his perusal of his elegant fingers.

_Damn._ He wanted something to _do_. Observing an oblivious, and frankly quite unusual group of people, could be quite amusing. Thus, he came to a quick decision about the opportunity presented to him in the form of three humans, two demons, and one hanyou…from what he could vaguely read from this distance. Youko shot off of his branch with nearly unparalleled grace toward the unusual party.

As he neared the mismatched group, he began picking up a mixture of altogether mesmeric scents. Some of which were unidentifiable to his seasoned nose. This alone piqued his curiosity; something which kitsunes were renowned for, of course.

Since going around his youki markers would mean forcing the group to backtrack a bit, Youko figured he'd have a good two or so days of entertainment from the strange assembly traveling through the area. He might even stretch his territory while they slept to lengthen their stay.

Passing a crystalline river that ran under a thick canopy of trees, he started to hear the voices of the strange assembly beyond it.

"Please? I promise I won't make a peep and I won't touch anything; I only need to refill our canisters. If we plan to eat ramen tonight, we need more water. We've already run out of jerky," a woman was obviously pleading to one of her escorts.

Youko scanned the group that had finally come into view, and promptly thanked himself for giving in to his curiosity.

His golden eyes roamed the four adult members appreciatively, then scanned the remaining two accompanying them. There were two delicious women, two attractive men, a kit, and a fire cat.

He cocked his head in slight confusion. Why was a kit traveling with a pack like this at such a young age? The obvious and immediate answer was that he was an orphan, and the thought saddened him that the little one had to go through such a thing as loosing a loved one. Youko had learned more than once what that was like, and once again only recently. His best friend and partner had died on a heist just last fall.

Kitsunes thrived on companionship, and if a kit's parents died it would seek out to replace the lost feeling. Species didn't always matter; so long as there was compatibility. This young kit seemed to be doing that very thing, but on a higher level than simple companionship. He couldn't help but notice that said kit was clinging possessively to one of the human women as one would to its own mother during travel. Of course, Youko amended readily, were he acquainted with the woman, he'd be clinging to her as well; but in an altogether different way.

The young woman wore the strangest kimono he'd ever laid eyes on in the brightest colors possible. He lifted an eyebrow when the girl stomped her foot in frustration at her companion. Such movements shook that little garment about her waist delightfully, giving him glimpses of creamy tummy. Almost gave him a pretty good shot of tush, too.

His eyes slid over to the second woman standing next to the first with her arms crossed and an adorable look of stubbornness painted on her face. She carried a gigantic boomerang; nearly as big as she was,_ 'How does she carry such a thing? It looks to be made of bone; that thing should be far too heavy for her.'_

She wore a more conservative kimono of pink and white with a green sarong tied about her waist. Her hair wasn't jet black as the first girl's was, but an incredibly dark chocolate-black. This girl also carried a small passenger, but instead of a kit, she carried the two-tailed neko.

Youko eyed the neko carefully. The neko was looking in his direction, and seemed to know that he was there. This stumped him slightly since the cat wasn't alerting her group to his presence, but he got the impression that the cat was simply letting him know that she could. Foolish cat.

"I told you, wench, you ain't goin' in there, and that's final!"

The intrigued kitsune's glowing eyes turned to the gravely voice still refusing the first woman's request. Apparently, she wanted to enter his youki marked territory to obtain some water from his creek. Nothing he minded of course, so long as one respected the area. Youko grinned mischievously; he _could_ drop back his perimeter and let them get some water now, ending the argument…but the interaction was so very amusing, and he wanted to watch it longer.

"Inuyasha!" The girl was beginning to look awfully mad, while simultaneously managing to sound pitifully defeated. His grin grew. Oh, she was _goooood._

"I ain't gonna let you in there to get gnarled by whatever's put this thing up if I can prevent it, got that?" Inuyasha still refused her.

Youko looked over this man who he now decided was the hanyou energy he'd felt earlier. He twitched a quick brow; the hanyou had similar attributes to his own, so naturally he was a beautiful being, though he had no tail. His hair was whiter than silver, and his ears were a bit smaller, too. From his distance, he could tell that the eyes were also near the same shade as his golden. Youko figured this "Inuyasha" was a canine of some kind, but definitely not a silver fox like himself. He looked like a simple inu half-demon. Smelled like one, too.

His study of Inuyasha was interrupted when the woman he'd been denying let loose an incredibly remarkable imitation of a growl for her frustration at the battle she seemed to be loosing.

Youko sighed; he supposed he had had enough of this particular argument. It was time to let them in and get to other exchanges between everyone there. He briefly wondered how they would react to his presence were he to give them the privilege of viewing him.

He slowly pulled his youki to the back edge of the desired location and influenced the grass in the area to thicken for everyone's arrival. He never missed an opportunity to show off his territory and soak in the corresponding approval.

Almost immediately, Inuyasha and the strange human-vixen stopped their death stares and looked in the direction of the creek.

"I believe we have been granted permission for a brief pass. Shall we?" the last adult announced to his team, beginning to lead the way.

Finally, Youko looked over the final member who'd spoken; the second adult male in the group. This one, however, was all human. He did have strange energy coming from him, but that felt foreign. His clothes were that of a monk, and he gripped a staff in his hand.

'_These travelers...'_ All at once, Youko simply had to know what had brought together such a strange pack.

He stood on his branch as they moved on and then followed them closely as they cautiously made their way in the direction that Inuyasha was leading them.

At one point in time, the kit piped up with a question to his surrogate mother, though he did seem to be quite attached to both women, about an item called "candy". Apparently this "candy" seemed to be a treat of some kind, as the child was told he'd have to wait until they ate.

Well, now he would have to peruse the woman's unnaturally colored pack to find this treat. Not enough to deprive the kit of course, but now he simply _had_ to sample it.

Pausing on a sturdy oak to watch them pass under him, he thought to study the kit that clung to the human woman dressed so indecently.

'_Not that I mind, of course,'_ he thought as he tilted his silver head to the side to peek easier as she navigated over a log. Quickly returning back to the matter, he traveled his eyes up the girl to the kit who was seated on her shoulder. He was a red forest kitsune from the looks of it. Not terribly uncommon, but still treasured for their pelts by hunters. With a frown, he considered that to possibly be how he had been orphaned. It had been how his own parents were lost, as well as how most kits got orphaned. Of course, once he'd come of age, _that_ group of hunters regretted ever taking the silver kitsune pelts.

Shaking off his thoughts, he leapt to the next copse of trees to catch up with his new entertainment.

"I don't like it, Kagome. I still feel like we're bein' watched by it," Inuyasha grumbled, though he knew this to be the probable reason they'd been allowed in.

Kagome looked back at him from her spot on the river bank as she filled her canteens, "We probably are, Inuyasha, that's why we're here," she narrowly avoided adding something akin to 'duh' onto her comment as she turned back to the task at hand.

"Yeah, well just hurry up. We gotta cover more ground before it gets too late."

It was funny, Kagome thought as she shook her head, she could almost always predict his stream of conversation now. Oh, sometimes he'd surprise her, but the base remained.

"Maybe we should try and find a way to say thank you to the being allowing us passage?" Sango quested as she glanced nervously around the glade they were in. She just _knew_ the being was out there, same as everyone, but the knowledge didn't quite bother her as it seemed to bother Inuyasha. In fact, Inuyasha seemed to be the only one that was nervous.

"Fantastic idea, my dear. Perhaps an offering of some kind? Truly, I wonder what kind of being holds this territory. It is far lovelier than any other we've passed," Miroku added with slight wonder to his voice.

"Oh, I know what it is, but he's powerful. We don't need to be here any longer than necessary, got it?" Inuyasha supplied uneasily.

Kagome finished her last canteen and stood, turning around, "Really? What is he?" she asked as she screwed the top onto the water canister and placed it in her trusty backpack with the others.

"A kitsune!" piped up a small voice. Everyone's head snapped to Shippo, who stood by Sango a few feet from Kagome, "Don' know what kind, though…" the little kit trailed off, trying to read better the youki from across the river.

"Yeah, so can we go now?" Inuyasha pressed, obviously having some respect for claimed territory. Of course, he didn't really want to voice the fact that this kitsune was noticeably stronger than himself as well. Though it scruffed him up a bit, facts would be facts and they had somewhere to be. He didn't want to waste time on something preventable.

Kagome broke the silence Inuyasha left to address Sango's idea of leaving a gift for the fox, "So…what do you guys think about leaving him a bit of pocky? If Shippo doesn't mind sharing, that is," she looked pointedly at said kit as she made her suggestion.

Though he didn't like the thought of giving up their limited amount of candy, he knew better than to be selfish, "No, Kagome, I bet he'll like it."

With a swift nod, Kagome walked a small distance away from the water and heaved the yellow monstrosity off of her back. How her backpack had withstood four years of this as well as it had, she would never know. Unhooking the clasps that she'd had to put on it sometime last year to replace the broken drawstring, she briefly dug in it before claiming the bright boxes victoriously, "Which should I leave? Chocolate, or strawberry?" she pondered aloud, not expecting an answer.

"Well…my favorite is the chocolate. He might like that one..." Shippo offered reluctantly.

Kagome gave Shippo a loving smile. Shippo's favorite was chocolate, so she'd leave the strawberry for their thank you. He _was_ sharing willingly, after all.

As the woman voiced her indecision on what she would leave him, Youko still sat stunned that they were even considering a payment for their use of the river. Humans _rarely_ did anything like that. As the group prepared to leave in the direction they'd arrived, he caught sight of the woman with the pocky hang back and prop the opened pink box on a boulder.

"Thank you," she whispered, obviously knowing that he would be able to hear her.

She jogged away after that to catch up with her companions. Youko stood from his perch to appreciate her jog before stepping down to the forest floor to inspect the box. He strode surely over to the out-of-place item on the rock. She seemed to have left him the strawberry flavor of what they'd called pocky. His lips tweaked up with the realization that she'd kept her kit's favorite. He might have to contact the young one so that he could sample some of the chocolate as well; he might be a thief, but he wouldn't steal _all_ of the boy's candy. Selecting one of the sticks from the box with his delicate clawed hand, he brought the aromatic treat to his nose to savor it.

He closed his eyes briefly in appreciation; it smelled fantastic. With a crunch, the stick was consumed immediately. Before they got too far from him, he closed the precious box and stowed it away before he leapt into the trees to continue following his newest enterprise.


	2. A Night of Exploration

Disclaimer: All characters are products of Rumiko Takahashi, and Togashi Yoshihiro's minds, not mine. I am only borrowing to test and broaden my writing.

Okay. Before we go any farther, I'll point out a few things for you. First, there is no yaoi in this…but there will be a bit of non-sexual M/M interaction. Come on. This is Youko we're talking about here.

Second, the pairings are a bit confusing and in a gray area, so I'll explain as best I can. The main point I need to make first is that this will _not_ become an orgy, but this is kind of a bulk pairing. You'll know why as the story progresses. As of now it will consist of six members. This might change, and you won't see all of them in action. That would be going too far for my tastes. I will probably only put two or three scenes in this story that heralds the "X" rating, but I'm playing safe.

I hope you will enjoy my story.

_The Intertwined_

**Chapter 2**

Reaching the spot where they had entered the woods, Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief at no longer being in the fox's claimed territory. He'd known it was watching them, but only because they were granted passage to the water source.

He snuck a look underneath his heavy fringe to Kagome. Too bad they couldn't stay; he knew she and Sango would love to have bathed in that unbelievably clean river. The fact of the matter though, was that it made him nervous knowing that the kitsune was there, yet he wasn't able to feel _or_ smell him. That alone was proof enough of his power. The only other demon he'd come across with that ability, not counting Naraku, was his own brother.

He watched the girls chatting amiably for a moment longer until he heard Miroku's rich but quiet laughter coming from behind him. He spun and answered Miroku's apparent accusation with a wink and his cocky smirk before turning his head to take note of the sun's position. They had another five or so hours of daylight, and it would take them about two weeks to make it to Jinenji's village. Generally it wouldn't take that long, but the trip was extended by a few days with the backtracking they had to do around the territory.

Looking back down the path, he continued reflecting on the power of the being in the territory while strolling at a sedate pace to give the humans their break; he figured they could pack up and begin moving faster after the next ridge…

"Hey Inuyasha, are you ready?" Kagome's voice came to his sensitive ears. She trotted up to him, admiring the way his ear twitched at the sounds she made as she approached him.

He stopped and looked behind him to find Sango already mounted on Kirara with Shippo. Miroku was making his way to mount as well, as it was faster. He huffed in what might be called a chuckle; his proud pack continued to get stronger and stronger as the days went by.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he knelt to punctuate his agreement and waited for Kagome's familiar mount before speeding off toward the east. Neko with cargo and one intrigued kitsune followed.

As the day began to darken and come to its end, Youko held a new degree of respect for his venture. They moved fast considering the three humans the group held.

He'd been keeping a fairly safe distance away; he knew they couldn't feel him, but he was sure they were expecting the owner of the land to be watching anyway. Which he was, of course.

His current positioning gave him a prime view of the two in the lead; that beautiful and quite rough hanyou Inuyasha carrying one of those lovely soft women. This put him even with the woman, who he suspected to be a slayer because of that weapon of hers, and the monk on the cat. Each bound the dog made at the front, the woman's… "Kagome" he'd learned, short green kimono would flutter just high enough to see what color undergarments she wore.

He also took note sometime about an hour ago that the monk of the group seemed to be somewhat of a masochist. He must have been slapped about four times already, not counting the time she smacked him with her boomerang…truthfully, he'd lost count as he continued diverging his attention between everyone. Though he couldn't blame the handsome monk; that woman's backside had to have been difficult to ignore at such close range. The man was truly one after his own heart.

Whistling sharply and drawing Youko's attention, Inuyasha signaled his pack to a stop. The sun had finally descended and darkness was spreading quickly, cooling the land noticeably.

Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's warm back to shake out her legs and stretch her strained arms, unaware of the eyes drinking it in. All three pairs of them…well, she wasn't really unaware of _Miroku's_ gaze anyway… Finishing her stretch, she shot a shame-on-you look to Miroku (who already sported a bump on the head from Sango for his gawking) before turning to follow Inuyasha toward a campsite. She loved it when she didn't even have to beg Inuyasha to stop anymore. Well…when they weren't on a shard hunt anyway…

Entering a short distance into the tree line, everyone began their nightly appointed rituals they had all begun to recognize. Kagome took out cooking utensils and food, Sango would set up the fire after Shippo collected wood, Inuyasha generally took his rest in the tops of the trees to keep watch when hunting wasn't necessary, and Miroku would fetch water if there was water nearby. Since they'd collected water earlier that day, he simply sat with Kirara after aiding with the fire.

Kagome sat back once the water was set up to boil. Habitually looking into the trees, she spotted the red figure on a branch directly above her. Continuing to watch his ears turning toward sounds she couldn't hear, she found herself wishing she had free reign to touch them more often. One of the furry ears turned toward her, and she could tell he was now aware of her rather blatant stare.

Refusing to look away, she cleared her throat, "So, how far until we are past the youki?" she wondered aloud to him while trying to hold back the blush she felt spreading over her features. _I should really try to stop staring at him…_

Peering down at her, Inuyasha nearly grinned. He'd been waiting for her to ask him that. Any minute now he would hear Sango slap Miroku… "We've got about another two days. He may watch us on the way to be sure we behave, but at least we know he's agreeable," he answered before rolling over to fall into a crouch beside her.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha seemingly fell off his branch and landed solidly on his feet beside her. Every time he did that her heart did a flip; she would never get used to that... As she usually did when he did the move, she wondered if he knew just how cat-like that action really was. She internally cringed. He would never talk to her again if he'd heard her think that. Looking over at Sango, they shared identical knowing smiles.

Of course, Inuyasha getting mad at her thought didn't keep her from voicing the observation with Sango… While they were grinning, Sango's expression quickly turned from that of mischievous to outrage.

Inuyasha, having felt Sango's sudden change in mood, smirked as hand met flesh in a resounding smack.

…Right on the money…

He'd been reclined in a tree some dozen feet away when he heard the monk get slapped again. He'd been pleasantly watching the acrobatics of Inuyasha as he dropped from the tree in a very feline-like maneuver. He was fairly graceful sometimes. _'Such nice hair, too…'_ He swung his leg off his branch as he gazed back at the man who now wore a well defined handprint on his face. His face must have attained some kind of callous there to withstand such abuse. Still watching as Miroku fondly rubbed the area, he shook his head. As he'd suspected; a masochist.

Leisurely sucking on another of his precious strawberry treat, he considered the brown-haired slayer's actions. She quite obviously enjoyed his attentions, or she wouldn't sit so near to him with the knowledge of his wandering hand. So why then, wouldn't they simply get on with it? He could easily smell from both of the women, and the men for that matter, that they hadn't been engaging in more intimate activities with anyone. _'How utterly boring…'_

Pulling out one of the last few sweet sticks from his box, he frowned at it. Shifting his gaze, he studied the woman Kagome and the yellow pack sitting next to her. _'What else to do to get more of this stuff?'_ His line of vision adjusted to the kit that sat next to her, gleefully rubbing his hands together as he watched the noodles cook over the fire.

Youko continued watching as Kagome declared the noodles to be ready for consumption and pulled out five bowls. The hanyou Inuyasha eagerly closed in to the fire as Kagome began spooning equal amounts for everyone. Indeed, the food _did_ smell good.

He looked contemplatively to the candy he held. _Where does she get these things?_ Still suspending the candy away from the box, he returned his golden attention to the camp.

The child got his serving first, followed by the slayer, then the men before Kagome finally spooned out her own serving. The silence reigned as they ate peaceably. That is…unless one considered the slurping coming from Inuyasha. _'He must really like those noodles_…_'_ Fortunately, he stopped just short of being offensive by not licking the bowl clean.

"Sango, Kagome, I trust you'll need extra warmth for the night. Excuse me while I go and retrieve some more firewood," Miroku offered as he set down his bowl and stood from his place, needing to stretch his legs, "Shippo, would you like to join me?"

Also finished with his share, Shippo jumped at the chance for something to do that would hold off his bedtime, "Yeah!" As he hopped up to follow Miroku, he suddenly stopped and slowly turned toward Kagome with his trademark pleading look.

Seeing the look, and having expected it, she had the shiny red box of candy outstretched in no time, "Just remember that you do need to go to sleep soon, so you shouldn't eat it all," she advised as ownership of the pocky transferred to the nearly drooling kit.

Youko avidly watched the exchange and swiftly returned the strawberry stick in his hand to its box. He grinned slowly as he leapt from the tree into the direction they headed toward. Going surely from one tree to another, he spotted a fallen tree on the ground that hadn't yet lost its green color. It was pretty close to the camp and would serve its purpose well. Landing next to it, he placed his long fingers over the bark and pulled the remaining energy from the dead tree, feeding it to the living greenery around him thus rendering the wood dry and readying it for utilization in their fire. Everything was held in a circle and this fallen tree was no different.

Looking back in the direction of the camp, he felt the monk "Miroku" and kit "Shippo" approaching. In a few quick swipes, he severed the dead log into manageable pieces for the pair. Pulling out the box of pocky, he placed it on the ground where the child would indeed smell the remaining candy.

In a flurry of billowing silk, the ethereal fox took to the trees once more to observe their reaction of his offering. He knew he was doing an awful lot for this group, but the kit would probably understand his message. Besides, he didn't want them to freeze during the night…that was just cruel considering they had been providing him with ample amusement.

His large silver ears shortly picked up the childish chattering of Shippo as they neared the prepared log.

"So, do ya think the kitsune is still watching? I hope so, he seems nice letting us in to his water. Pretty water, too…and the grass was so clean…" he continued on praising Youko's territory, unwittingly and unnecessarily inflating said kitsune's ego even more than it already was. Glancing at Miroku, he took note that the houshi had perfected the art of tuning out a child's hyper chatting; something kits were really good at.

When Shippo suddenly stopped his river of admiration, this is what drew the attention of Miroku who was holding a small log in a swath of fabric of his robes. Looking to Shippo to see why he'd ceased talking, he saw a look of contemplation on the young one's face.

Shippo's furry red head tilted to the side as he contemplated the pink box emanating the strawberry scent of its contents. It sat against a neat pile of ideal firewood with a few of the treats remaining in it. An upward tilt to one side of the kit's mouth indicated to Youko that he had received and understood his message. _"Give me some more, and I'll continue to aid you."_

"Shippo?" Miroku chanced when he saw the generally mischievous smirk cross his face. When he turned to look at whatever had spawned such a dangerous look, he spotted the box that Kagome had left back at the river for the use of it. Realizing that it meant they were still being followed, he looked back to his companion, "Well Shippo, I suppose that answers one of your questions," he supplied, referring to the box.

"He wants more of it, and is offering to aid us as we go around his territory for it," Shippo translated for Miroku, showing his deceptively mature perception. Having gone through half of his own chocolate box, he decided that it wasn't such a bad idea. At least then he would have done something other than running or hiding to help out his family.

Approaching the log pile, he put the red box with the chocolate sticks on the ground and picked up the pink one Youko had left, "Can we carry all that at once?" Shippo asked Miroku about the wood as he opened the box he'd traded for and began munching.

"But of course. At the very least, I shall be able to carry more than enough to fuel our fire for the night. I must extend my thanks to the individual responsible for the aid," he stated loudly, now knowing that they were still being tailed.

Working quickly, they gathered all the wood the two could carry, and made their way back to camp with few words; Shippo's mouth was busy with the remaining four sticks of the strawberry pocky. As they began nearing their site, Shippo put the emptied pink box into his vest, hiding it from view. Somehow, he knew that their temporary perimeter wouldn't want everyone to know of his continued presence. Shooting Miroku a look as he did so, they wordlessly agreed on silence.

Sango looked up as the missing members returned from their hunt for more firewood. Miroku's look of innocence was never honest, and since he had on such a look; she was instantly suspicious. Shippo was always hard to read when it came to his tricks, so she couldn't decipher the look he currently wore. _'And how did they find so much firewood in such a short time?'_

Passing her loaded gaze to Miroku, she narrowed her eyes when he caught sight of her. He grinned jovially and placed the wood accordingly into the fire.

"Why, my darling Sango. Why ever the dubious look? You wound me so with your distrust," he effectively countered to the intuitive woman. He had a feeling that she would figure it out soon enough anyway. Sango turned with a huff at his usual answer and finished off her remaining ramen. With the fond smile not leaving his face, he addressed Kagome next, "Kagome, do you by chance carry one of your insightful books? I believe I would like to peruse one before retiring for the night."

As he again reclined in his spot, Youko's eyes flicked up toward the humans with surprise,_ 'They can read?!'_ This was a new development that indeed required some further investigation. He wondered at the kind of parchments they carried through the forest. As he watched Miroku move over to accept Kagome's outstretched offering, Youko couldn't help but notice from his distance the size of the book she had produced for him. He took the book back to his claimed spot by the fire, and as he passed the women Youko's eyes paused on the slayer Sango.

He narrowed his eyes with thought. The woman was smart; she was most obviously suspicious of the monk's actions as he returned with the firewood. Keeping a sharp grip on things, he knew she was more or less going to figure out what it was that was happening before they fully passed. Let her find out; maybe he'd show himself to her before they parted ways…

The camp of the misfit pack settled down for their nightly rest and as the night wore on Youko finally took out the box that the smart little kit had left before collecting the offered wood. Sniffing the decadent scent of the candy, he selected one and sampled it with bliss. He recalled the particular taste of this candy from one of the many spoils he'd acquired in the past. It had been a while since he'd had any, though. It was no wonder this was the kit's favorite, but he supposed he still favored the fruity taste of the other. The delicacy was hard to come by and quite expensive when one did find it. This spawned a whole new set of questions about the group he'd chosen to follow.

He savored the rest of the box slowly and had it emptied by the time the humans had fallen into slumber. The houshi still held the book on his chest and slept at an odd angle against a tree. Next he searched the tree he knew the hanyou was resting in, and finally spotted the red figure about ten feet below his location across from the clearing. His own location was most obviously secured with the help of the leaves manipulated to block their view, but he saw clearly that Inuyasha had not yet fallen to sleep.

Lifting to a crouch on his branch, he focused harder for a closer look. Under shadows caused by the large leaves of his tree, Youko lifted his chin with a devious smile slowly gracing his lips; the hanyou was watching his females with want clearly written all over his face. Apparently he didn't bother hiding the expression if he thought no one was witnessing it. My, my, but this group was but a stone's throw from surely exp_lod_ing from all the sexual tension. Badly wanting an even closer look, he arose to stalk his prey…

Lifting his eyes from the sleeping forms of Sango and Kagome, Inuyasha sighed toward the sky. Scooting into a more comfortable position, he found himself wishing he could curl up in one or both of the occupied sleeping bags.

Inuyasha refrained from sighing a second time as he turned away and closed his eyes. Reflecting on their recent past, he revisited the realization that his shared feelings for Kikyo and Kagome had gradually been replaced over time with the same for Sango and Kagome. He hadn't really known how it had happened, but the fact remained that it simply had. Those women had been standing at his side for more than three times the amount that Kikyo had; this being the only thing to which he could attribute the change.

And in the last meeting with Kikyo that the group had encountered before she'd finally quit the world in rest, she had essentially renounced her involvement in anything beyond Naraku's demise. This he'd met with a heartbreaking realization that he didn't much mind. Yes, he mourned the loss of any possible relationship they would have had otherwise, but this turn of events was somehow expected. Kagome's overall mood since then had improved as well, so for that he was grateful.

Though before Kikyo died, she entrusted that Kagome would handle her duties from the past which made him nervous all over again. He had felt guilty that he had let her die again, but it had been inevitable for her to do so. He had simply denied it for far too long. Kagome, true to her nature, continued to stay by his side in the feudal era despite the danger. He was still worried for her.

His last thoughts before drifting off were images of himself in one large futon packed with both girls. He supposed the houshi could join them, but only if he slept at the other side of the temptresses that had no idea of their appeal.

With impatient twitching of his knee, Youko watched as his white-haired target finally fell asleep below him. Aware of the fact that Inuyasha was probably still able to detect ill will in his half-asleep state, he was careful to make no noise as he relocated to a branch nearer to Inuyasha. The fact that he did not harbor ill-will kept him relatively undetected in any case. He _was_ merely curious…

Soundlessly maneuvering onto the branch holding his intent, he lowered to his haunches in front of Inuyasha and pulled in close for his scent. Yes…definitely celibate. _Innocent_, his mind supplied as he leaned back, considering that thought.

Now, one of the things Youko prided himself on was his deduction skills, and his mind quickly came to the answer he sought. This hanyou was still a sexual innocent.

Turning his deliberating features toward the others, he came to a realization; _that_ was the reason for all of the friction among the members. None of them had experienced anything intimate. As his face eased into an expression that bordered on devious, he turned back to Inuyasha as he slumbered on. _That_ matter of affairs would simply _have_ to change. Yes, it was always fun to have a project every now and then...perhaps he should follow them beyond his territory. He'd been there for more than half a moon cycle anyway; that was more than enough time for his claim to hold.

His mind made up, his gaze shortly went to the feature he himself shared with the hanyou. Knowing personally what sensitive skin makes up the appendages, he was overcome with the urge to tweak the smaller ears on Inuyasha's head. Though it would most probably wake him.

Coming up quickly with a solution, he reached into his hair and produced the desired seed for what he had in mind. His plan still held no ill-will, he only wanted to deepen Inuyasha's sleep with the pollen of the plant he'd produce with the seed. It was safer to be ensured an uninterrupted exploration of the other members anyway.

Returning the seed to its assigned strand of hair after its use, he leaned in once again after he was certain the pollen had done its job and reached out with one curious hand. Watching the hanyou's face closely, he lightly grasped his left ear and tested the down covering it. An involuntary low growl emitted from Inuyasha as his ear was molested by the fox.

Chuckling lightly, Youko continued indulging himself as he compared the similar trait. Inuyasha's ears were more fuzzy than they were furry like his own were. Another growl sounding very suspiciously like a moan came from him as Youko's chuckle deepened.

"Like that, do you?" he purred to him even knowing he wouldn't be heard. Pulling his hand away, he backed up even while the dog's instinctive whine sounded, "Now, now," he playfully placated the unconscious man as he readied to jump to the forest floor, "don't be greedy; you have to share with the others."

Landing gracefully next to a colorfully wrapped Kagome, he observed her next. She was a tempting young thing, all the more so if one had seen her in her revealing clothes. He moved in for a sample of the girl's natural scent and instantly questioned his own decision to get in for a closer look. Now he'd be thinking of nothing but getting another whiff of her. She held such an enticing smell of raspberry and tea leaves… The one thing in her scent that sent him toward mild shock was the metallic tang of holy powers. Strong holy powers, too. _'She's a miko?'_

_That_ proved interesting. He lowered to his haunches as his tail swished behind him in intrigue, "Just full of surprises aren't we?" he quietly asked of the woman that had given him that strawberry treat earlier in the day. Reaching out from his position next to her, he ran his claws through her silken hair, "Ah, yet another surprise. Such soft hair…" he drifted off to continue threading his fingers through the strands. The human women he'd been in contact with in his past had much rougher hair. How did she do it? He looked over to the other woman lying not far off from Kagome. _'Is her hair the same, I wonder?' _

Gently letting the strands of Kagome's hair drift to the ground, he resisted any further petting to appease his curiosity of the other woman's hair. Still crouched on his haunches, he slid over to the strange blue bag holding Sango and was hit with her strong cassia scent. _Oooh_, he had a weakness for that spice…it was incredibly difficult to come by it, and even harder to secure the more pure cinnamon of the Ceylon variety. Though he did have his own store of it, including seeds to grow more of the trees in several of his dens scattered throughout the island.

Reaching her side with a healthy sniff, he instantly dipped his fingers into her dark brown hair, and was bewildered to find the locks sliding through his fingers easily. As his eyes roamed the campsite in thought, he caught sight of the bright yellow bag that held way more than it should be capable of.

Youko stood and went to search the bag, looking to find more of the strange items he'd already seen come out of it. Plunging his hand in, he felt his way past the cooking items he'd seen to some fabric with odd textures. Quite refined materials, really. Definitely not silk, but still rather nice. He moved the fabric aside and pulled up what was underneath.

'_Another book. So nicely bound, too…' _ He opened it to scan it shortly before his attention was drawn to a warning growl coming from his left. Turning, he found the firecat giving him an appraising once over. Offering his hand, he reassured her, "Do not fear, I am merely curious. I will continue to watch them for the night as I know their leader is temporarily incapable of such."

The cat seemed to mull this over before huffing and returning to her spot at her mistress's feet, still eyeing the fox that had intruded on their camp. She watched as he replaced the contents of Kagome's bag and then slowly walked over to the monk.

Smelling cocoa coming off of the human, he determined that his natural scent was an unusual one for a human male. Overlaying the cocoa scent was the familiar metallic one indicative of his holy powers. Not as strong as Kagome's, but definitely there. Besides the scents, there was the perplexing feel of malevolence centered around his right hand. The energy definitely made him curious, but he knew well enough to leave it alone.

Shifting his gaze, he lifted the book from the houshi's chest and lowered the slumbering man to the forest floor. Humans had annoying habits sometimes of complaining about the smallest aches…better to head that off at the pass.

Standing with the book in hand, he opened it to find material explaining the intricacies of the human mind on its pages. He stopped reading it momentarily and looked back at the purple clad man sleeping on the ground, "Smart human, aren't you? Interesting."

As he took note of the kit Shippo coming about wakefulness, he quickly left the forest floor and located his tree of the night. Once seated, he kept his watch as the kit traveled to the bushes to relieve himself and then returned back to Kagome's side, mumbling the whole way.

Opening the book he still held, he scanned the neatly printed pages by moonlight until the shades of early dawn woke the humans.

A/N: Also, this chapter felt kind of forced even as I wrote it. That's never a good thing, I'm sure it reads that way, too. It doesn't sound terribly original, I know, but hey…this is only for fun right? Besides, I will get to the meat of the story soon enough. Now, you'll tell me how the story feels to you, won't you? I'd be tickled pink if you did…


	3. Bathing and Cramps

Disclaimer: All characters are products of Rumiko Takahashi, and Togashi Yoshihiro's minds, not mine.

Thank you all for your reviews!!

**moonsharmony**-ooh, well you'll see soon enough. Note that there is still someone missing…

**Jadedragon24**-Good. That makes me feel better about the next chapter, too. :P

**DYquem**-Ahh, I'm a step ahead of you there. But thanks for the head's up. Yes they are only parallel to his land, but he is only helping them in secret. He wants it to last longer with the trip around his marked area, so he doesn't interfere.

**Lil Rin, Fox Vixen**- Wonderfully glad you were intrigued…I hope I can keep you interested.

**Sam Sama Death**- Unbelievable? Like how/curious And thank you for the commendation.

**Lillian9**-I'm tickled that you like it. The pairing is actually kind of a mystery to me too, but I will say that both girls come in one package (refer to the bond I mentioned in the summary )

**Elemental Dea**- blush Thanks!!

**Honebar**- Well, we'll see how my muse decides to write it…shrug With the girls' situation, (once it happens anyway) it'll make things interesting I hope.

_The Intertwined_

**Chapter 3**

They'd been walking slowly since the start of the day when he'd had to be awoken by everyone else for a change. The last thing he'd expected was to sleep as hard as he had the night before. The only time he ever slept that soundly was on his human nights when he couldn't avoid it…though he tried every time.

Inuyasha mentally counted the nights he had left at the thought, _'Dammit,'_ he cursed. His human night would be approaching in about a week. He hoped they would have made it to Jinenji's by then. The half-demon horse and his mother would understand, he was sure.

The early morning hours were usually when his body had had enough rest and he would awaken, but he hadn't been awoken until nearly mid-sun. They'd lost so much ground, but he was reluctant to carry Kagome anywhere just yet. His physical state at the time he'd awoken had yet to disperse and he was lost as to why, exactly. Yeah it had happened many times before, but it was usually gone in no time with a little control. Glaring down toward his traitorous flesh that was hidden beneath his hakama, he resigned himself to a painful day. Turning around, he caught everyone's attention. They had to get moving if they wanted to make it there before the new moon, "Okay, guys. You ready to move it? We got a schedule to keep, ya know," he said more roughly than he'd intended.

"I'm ready! Kirara!" Sango answered first and summoned of her long time companion. She mounted with Miroku, _after_ giving him the requisite warning glare, and caught sight of Shippo joining Kagome and Inuyasha for the day's travel. Secured that everyone was accounted for, they took to the sky.

Kagome had a quick mind and figured up why Inuyasha was in such a hurry. This had been the reason she nor anyone else put up an argument when they didn't stop for a break the entire day. Inuyasha had announced that they'd nearly cleared the territory responsible for their detour as darkness threatening rain began to roll in.

This being the case, Youko took the liberty to move ahead of his little group and prepare a suitable spot along his territory with lush grass and a nearby river. He also went far enough as to manipulate the canopy to block out any potential rain. Again, humans had that habit of complaining often…Kami forbid one of them gets sick.

Looking back on his work, he nodded with appreciation, _'That should suffice,'_ Rejoining his rank beside the quickly moving party, he noted when Inuyasha slowed and caught scent of the minerals in the air from the hot spring near the area he'd prepared.

He took the opportunity and scented the air as well, again catching Inuyasha's scent first. The smell of arousal hadn't left him the entire day and had only increased when Kagome had climbed onto his back for faster travel. Grinning widely at the situation he'd escalated from the night before, he followed the movements of the hanyou as he made his way to stop for the night. His fingers must have been itching to travel farther up the lovely thighs he held onto. He wouldn't last too long…

"Come on, I think there's a spot over here where we can stay for the night," he predictably informed. Inuyasha touched down in the prepared dell and Kirara followed suit. As everyone stretched from the long day, he spoke up to the girls, "There's a spring over there, you two. Take Kirara with you and don't stay long, okay?"

"Can I go this time, Kagome?" Shippo pleaded, turning his turquoise eyes toward her.

Kagome turned to him from the bag she'd just unloaded from her back to the ground, "Hai Shippo, you can come this time. It won't be a full bath anyway," she allowed permission to the nearly too-old kit. She still allowed him to bathe with them every now and then for play, but they were generally clothed on such trips.

"Kagome, do you have those second skins with you?" Sango shyly asked about the swimsuits they wore when Shippo joined them. She felt terribly exposed in them, but it was better than being fully unclothed. She would rather use those even when they weren't accompanied by the fox child…especially with a hentai houshi to consider into the mix.

"Yep I sure do, are we ready to go now? We can get that bath in before we start some dinner tonight," Kagome suggested as she recollected her bag back from the ground.

"You guys need to hurry with it, though. It's going to rain soon. I don't want you getting sick too," Inuyasha informed the girls, once again showing his concern through unknowingly.

Kagome smiled softly, "Yes," she answered, gaining his approving nod in return, "We'll be right back Inuyasha," she added as the trio began to head in the direction that Inuyasha had indicated.

"Is it just me, or has he been rather tense today?" Sango quietly voiced her concern when they were far enough away, "I can't believe he slept so late this morning. I wonder if the new moon is the reason," she saw him in much the same state whenever the time neared for his human side to take over for the night. Sango didn't think Inuyasha knew of it, but she never slept on those nights. She never could since she'd joined them. Focusing her attention back on Kagome, she patiently awaited an answer.

"I'm sure that's part of it, but…" Kagome trailed off, a mad blush threatening her pale flesh.

"But? But what?!" Sango pressed, suddenly sensing an opportunity to tease her closest friend when she saw the blush and telltale signs of embarrassment.

"Well…I still wonder if I imagined it," Kagome's voice dropped a bit as they arrived at the watering hole, "Inuyasha's hands were riding awfully high as he carried me today. He didn't seem to notice it, but I think he copped a feel," she blushed even darker at her admission.

"He did not!" Sango nearly fell over. She'd always wondered if Inuyasha ever took advantage of hand placement during their mode of travel… "Wait, has he ever done that before?"

Kagome didn't answer that outright and stiffly turned to rifle through her bag nervously, "Well, how about that bath, huh? Heh, heh…"

Sango was more than aware of the signs. She stood in place and raised a dark brow, unconvinced, "Kagome. Really, do you think I'm blind honey? He really does fondle you, doesn't he?" she continued excitedly, barely keeping her low volume, "How often does he do that?"

Straightening from her poorly attempted escape to her bag, Kagome didn't notice the young kit stash the pink pocky box from his vest back into it, "Not _that_ often. Though it does tend to correspond slightly to my cycle," she said so quietly that their silk-clad onlooker couldn't decipher it.

Sango's face dropped in astonishment, "Once a month?!" she exclaimed in a quiet shout, unknowingly making Youko privy to what had been said.

"At least. It does last for a few days…usually about a week after the new moon," Kagome snuck her sister a devious look, "I really don't mind it, you know," she supplied before returning to her bag to fish out the necessary items for their bathing.

It never ceased to amaze him, the things females would admit to each other when they thought they were alone. By all intents and purposes the entire group of adults here, not counting that neko of course, should be all over each other! What on Kami's green earth was keeping them?!

Lowering himself smoothly to a more convenient branch, he silently applauded Shippo with a grin on his handsome face for his very deftly executed disposal of the damning pocky box into Kagome's bag.

When Kagome whispered an answer too quietly, he unconsciously leaned in while hanging onto the branch above him to try hearing her answer. He almost pouted when he couldn't make it out until Sango shouted it for him. _'Ahh,'_ he sat back with satisfaction, _'He is swayed as her scent changes to that of a fertile one. Interesting.'_ Knowing from his sample of her scent the night before, she wasn't exuding the musk of such a time. This meant that his little indulgence on Inuyasha's ears last night had done its job. Oh, how good it was to have them stroked…

His attention was regained on the women below as he heard Kagome's quick confession. He nearly growled with satisfaction when he heard that; it would seem that the miko had a bit of a naughty streak.

The women took their unusual garments and took places undercover of the trees to change. As they did this, Shippo softly woofed out the equivalent of an admonishment that Youko knew was angled at him for his audience. His dark granite eyebrows shot up when he heard this,_ 'Ballsy little kit…'_ knowing Inuyasha was too far away to pick it up, he promptly answered with a low authoritative growl that would more or less be understood as, _'Watch it.'_ Followed by his own woofed reassurance of his intentions. Never mind that his intentions right now also included two wet bathers in the fading daylight.

Kagome and Sango reemerged from their temporary spots behind the trees to seek out Shippo, "Did you hear something, Shippo?" Sango asked him, seeing the look of slight apprehension on his face.

Jumping at being caught communicating with someone who shouldn't even be there, he smiled weakly at Sango, "Uhh, no. I was only listening for Miroku," he knew that would distract Sango's line of thought from the possibility of discovering the truth. Seeing her shaded eyes narrow and immediately search the bushes, he could tell that it did.

Even though he'd warned what was obviously an adult male from watching the girls, said male still scared him witless with his youki signature in the area claimed, so he wouldn't tattle. No sir, not him. _'Besides,'_ he amended, _'they do need more protection when they bathe,'_ he concluded with a look to a worn out Kirara.

"Okay, Shippo," Kagome unknowingly interrupted his thoughts from the water, "hurry and get in if you want that bath, we aren't going to be in here long. We don't want to tax Kirara any more than necessary," she considered for the firecat. Though she didn't need much sleep, Kagome wanted her to get some real rest rather than have to stand watch over them all night.

Sango and Shippo were familiar by now with Kagome's unusual speech patterns, but having only followed them for one day, Youko was not, _'The miko speaks of tax as a physical endurance? Unusual, but oddly accurate. Who _is_ this woman?!_ He stayed in his chosen location for the duration of the short bath, admiring the 'second skin' garment the women wore that Sango had referred to. They didn't leave much to the imagination, but they quickly held a high regard with the kitsune.

Once the women began preparing to leave the spring, Youko sprinted back to camp prematurely to catch any talk between the men. Of course he knew men generally weren't as prone to gossip as females were, but you never knew what you might catch in confidence. Settling himself in an ideal crook of a nearby tree, he peered down toward the fire.

"…for the new moon. If we don't hurry, monk, you know what'll happen. Shit always comes to us on those nights," Inuyasha was talking in a nearly defeated tone as he leaned forward to turn one of his prepared meats around the fire. Youko tilted his head, _'What nights? The new moon?'_ he pondered on Inuyasha's words shortly, but also noted with disappointment that the scent of arousal on him had dropped away since he'd been away with the women, "Don't get me wrong Miroku, I know you guys do the job on those nights, but what's the point when we can avoid it altogether? We _are_ in a hurry."

"Indeed, Inuyasha. You're anxiety is understood; we will do all in our combined power to get there before then," Miroku had suspected that to be the reason for the tension coming off of his friend when he'd asked. As much as he hated to admit what he'd said, the fact was that Inuyasha was right. Anything that could go wrong on the night of Inuyasha's vulnerability, can and did. Damn near every time.

Offering support to his friend in the form of a rap on the back, he stood as he heard the women approaching, "Ladies, we took the liberty of providing the meal for the night while you bathed," Miroku charmed to the still-damp women without a hitch, not noticing Inuyasha roll his eyes amiably as he pulled the prepared rabbit he'd caught earlier away from the fire.

Sharing another of their looks, Kagome and Sango silently agreed that Miroku probably let Inuyasha do all of the work on their dinner…at least they hoped he did. Miroku was a shoddy cook.

Sitting higher in a tree than he usually did, Inuyasha had resolved not to sleep overnight. Already so much time had been wasted on sleep; his own, no less. Gazing through trees in the direction they were headed, he estimated that they had nearly bypassed all of the claimed territory. And, he judged, their next day would break in only a couple of couple of hours…give or take. The travel they'd just undergone the day before had been trying for him if he were going to be completely honest with himself. He generally had a hard enough time keeping his hands in place while he carried Kagome on his back. Yesterday was no better…_worse_…in fact. Crossing his arms as he considered this; he thought it might be prudent to run aside Miroku today while both women rode Kirara.

Inuyasha twitched his downy ear. He wondered if he should consider carrying Sango sometimes. He'd carried her once or twice before, but nowhere near the amount of time he's carried Kagome on his back. _'Although…'_ he realized with a start that he would be hit far too many times with her convenient tool if he _did_ carry her more. Wincing at that thought, he retracted the idea. Miroku would never let him hear the end of it if _he_ were suddenly on the business end of Sango's Hiraikotsu…

He knew that Miroku was aware of the unavoidable feelings toward both Kagome _and_ Sango that he held. Just as Inuyasha was well aware of Miroku's. While Miroku had voiced that his yearnings leaned a bit more toward Sango as his own did with Kagome, both admitted with difficulty of course, Inuyasha figured he knew how to divide his affections accordingly and step away for his friend. It didn't keep him from thinking about having both for himself, though…

As the crying clouds above him began to lighten and show the day's emergence, he dropped his position another ten feet or so to a branch close enough to make out the three sleeping forms around the dead embers in the center of the clearing. He'd felt pretty lucky coming across such a lush area that provided adequate shelter from the rain that still trickled from the sky. And to have it directly next to a hot spring, even. He wondered why this desirable area wasn't a part of the fox's territory of which the perimeter was roughly five or so of his leaps away. About a "ri", according to Kagome's odd measuring system.

He chuckled as he thought back on that. Some time ago, she'd brought through the well a really long metal bar that had a wheel on the end of it. It took a good five or six times of her stomping her foot before he'd relented to go along with her weird "test". What could he say? He liked it when she stomped her foot.

So, after he'd agreed, she had him leap as he normally would down the dirt path leading toward the next village over. He would leap once, wait for her, leap again, and so on. When she had finished rolling the bar on the ground, she had determined that it took five of them to reach a ri. The measuring didn't mean much to him, but she did have a better handle on her sense of distance now that she had the translation. Although, her measurements of time proved to be useful sometimes.

He focused back down at everyone. He should wake them up, but figured he could stand to give them a little more sleep before he needed to wake them up. They'd been traveling well he supposed, and they were quickly rounding the territory they'd run into two days ago. He guessed he didn't really have to get them up at the ass-crack of dawn. He knew very well how much Kagome hated it when he did that.

By the time Inuyasha left his branch to wake up his company, the drizzle of the early dawn hours began dropping harder. Lifting his head to let the droplets hit his face, Youko appreciated the rain as everyone else packed up their belongings to begin their day. Bringing his face back down when Inuyasha made the sound for departure, he frowned lightly at their arrangement.

'_Odd…'_ Now he was slightly intrigued; both women took to the skies on the cat as the males each ran alone on the ground. He hadn't witnessed them take this mode of travel yet, he wondered what had caused the switch. Jumping along behind them, he was struck with the thought that Inuyasha had initiated the change in positions, _'Poor thing can't take a little torture,'_ unable to keep himself from doing so, he rasped out a throaty chuckle that was lost to the wind as he leapt along the trees with the group.

After another three days of travel, Youko found himself waiting through the night on his own outside of a little abandoned cottage in a clearing. He didn't really mind per se, at least he wouldn't have to expend energy to ensure concealment all night long. Even as the ones aware of his company around his land had stopped trying to spot him, this telling him that they no longer knew he was there, he entertained the thought that he might show himself to them during their little…trip…er, whatever it was they were doing.

While he spent his time around them, he'd come to understand a bit of what made them into what they were. He had learned that they'd started out banding together to defeat a common enemy. He'd heard the name enough to recognize it when they spoke of him. Naraku was no small fry if one went by the rumors that continually circulated. But_ why_ were they so closely affected? Oh, he imagined it did have something to do with the famed jewel shards Kagome always held, yet somehow he knew that was not the only reason.

The sound of laughter coming from the hut momentarily drew his attention before he returned back to himself. Yes, he knew of the pieces currently in the group's possession. With Kagome being a miko, he wasn't terribly surprised with the purity of them. Though he'd never encountered any so pure.

He was certain, with the conversation he was catching, that they generally had much more interference during these trips. Apparently, they did it a lot of traveling. They were a little nervous of their reprieve, but Youko was simply bored with it. Seeing them in action was something he very much hoped for in the near future.

**---SIT!!---**

The loud sound of crunching floorboards after that yell very nearly shocked Youko out of his relaxing position in the tree. Fortunately, he was quick to secure his perch before disgracefully falling off. He would've landed on his feet of course, but that's beside the point.

Looking toward the hut everyone else had occupied this night, he was quite expectedly overcome with the need to see what in all hells had happened in there. Good thing he was incomparable at spying on people undetected thanks to his thievery skills. Slithering down the tree and quickly snaking his way on all fours to the small window of the structure, he very tenderly eased a peek into the one-room dwelling, unable to keep his tail still from his interest.

What he saw almost made him give away his position. Almost.

Kagome stood behind the still seated Sango and Miroku as she glared rather impressively at Inuyasha who lay amidst several fractured planks on the floor. With one look at Kagome's flaming face, he wondered what was said or done to elicit such a response from her. And _how_, by all means, did she send him that hard into the floor?

"Kagome, that wasn't what I meant by it!" Inuyasha shouted after he'd taken his sweet time to get up. Kagome 'humphed' and spun her pretty nose into the air toward his window.

"I do believe his meaning was more to say that you've become stronger, Lady Kagome. You have toned quite nicely," Miroku supplied, immediately earning him dangerous looks from the female occupants of the building.

"And you would know _monk_, wouldn't you?" Sango voiced for Kagome as she looked to be too occupied with her anger. Miroku returned with the most lovingly innocent look Youko had ever dared trying himself. The look tended to border on 'I'm desperate…please don't leave' if you asked him. Personally, he'd never actually had a time when the look was needed, though this did seem to be an appropriate time for its use.

Letting him off with an irritated sigh, Sango stood and gathered Kagome to usher her outside, "We'll be back when we're ready guys," she informed the males as the exited. Itching to hear what was going to be said once more in confidence, he rounded the building then sat up on his haunches, back against the wall. The girls came awfully close to him, but luckily stayed on their own side of the hut.

"Kagome, do you want to talk about it?" Sango prodded her friend to find out why she was acting peculiar, though she was sure she already knew why. With a look to her friend and a shake of her head, Sango's question and suspicions were answered. As usual, they were experiencing their cycles at the about the same time. With a quick nod to her friend, she patted her lightly on the shoulder, "Okay. Let me go get a blanket and we can stargaze for a bit."

Leaving Kagome outside the doorway, Sango briefly disappeared inside and then reappeared with the promised blanket. As they walked the short distance to see some stars, they sat down together.

As close as he'd been to them as he listened, he could easily decipher the reason for Kagome's hostility by scent alone. The smell of blood was near to overpowering. Sango was in the same condition, but her hostility was staying at its usual violent level for the duration.

Not long after the women had taken their place under the stars, he started hearing the now familiar voices from inside.

"I'm sure you are aware of what is happening with both of the women, why weren't you more careful with your words? You realize she only sits you just before the new moon anymore, don't you?" Miroku chastised, having caught on to the patterns since Kagome's last birthday.

"Yeah I can smell it, but who knows what we say will ever set her off? Remember _last_ month she got you in your jewels. All you did was bring up the latest shard rumor then," Inuyasha reminded Miroku.

He winced at Inuyasha's cruel reminder, "Believe me, I do remember. It's baffling that Sango never goes through the same symptoms as Kagome does, ne? I only know when she suffers from it when you supply me with the knowledge."

"Yeah, well. They'd better not take too long with their female bonding thing or I'll have to go fetch 'em and get another sit for it," Inuyasha grumbled, putting his arms into his large sleeves.

Miroku smiled nervously, "Not such a good idea. Perhaps I will take your place for that should they take too long."

Now sitting in a generous patch of grass and leaning against the back wall of the hut, Youko pouted. He was hoping to see what being "sat" entailed; it was sure to be worth his attention. Although he did feel a camaraderie with the men; he'd learned the hard way a long time ago of some human women's imbalance during this state. Thanks to Kuronue he'd been able to stay hidden during the week it took to grow the patch of hair he'd lost back to its original length. And _he_ hadn't even said a word to the girl…

Miroku nervously peered again at the tatami mat that covered the doorway. The girls hadn't returned yet, and Inuyasha had nodded off at his own insistence. Sighing deeply, he resigned himself to the inevitable swat he'd get for intruding when he arrived to bring them in.

Stepping out to the cool night air, he could see their heads peeking out from the blanket Sango had procured some time ago. Cautiously, he slowly closed in only to find that they had fallen asleep, instantly relaxing his anxiety. Now if only he could move them inside without waking them. His anxiety fully returned with this thought, as either one awaking in his arms would herald a far more painful punishment than for a simple intrusion. No matter _how_ innocent he was in the matter. That left the choices of sleeping outside himself, or waking them up.

Unless he _dragged_ them inside, he thought with wry humor…oh, _that_ would go over well. Sighing loudly, Miroku dragged his bare feet into the hut and then reemerged with his own blanket. Planting himself a safe distance from the peacefully slumbering girls, he sighed again. And he had so been looking forward to sleeping indoors…the things he did for the women he loved…

Youko watched the monk give up his place inside to avoid waking the short-tempered vixens for relocation. _'Yes…smart human…'_ he reiterated to himself as the man also drifted off. A short while later, he heard Inuyasha stirring inside before he soon joined them outside.

Checking each sleeping lump on the ground, he turned to his sleeping companion, "Keh…don't wanna chance wakin' 'em, huh?" Still amused by Miroku doing the very thing he would have done, he placed himself on the other side of the girls and got comfortable for another sleepless night. He didn't really mind; he could see the stars from where he was this time.

A/N: For reference, a "ri" is a Japanese measurement that is roughly equal to 2.44 miles. Wikipedia, take a bow. 

Pretty crazy concept, Youko being wary of a little menstruating human, huh? So…characters acting like they should? Story draaaaging on? Confused? Let me know.


	4. Meet: Youko

Disclaimer: All characters are products of Rumiko Takahashi, and Togashi Yoshihiro's minds, not mine.

A/N: Holy cow and water sprouts! I had no idea that my feverish-perfectionist-editor-mode updating was sending out the flood. For this, I'm reeeeeally sorry to those of you whose email inboxes I raped. Thank you for pointing this out, Sam Sama Death. embarrassed I should be e-shot…

Alllllrighty…now, finding that I'm beginning to bore even myself with the set up chapters of this story, I am going to move things along (hopefully without making it _too_ unbelievable…). I'm diverging from my original outline, but when does The Muse ever actually stick with it?! Never. grumble Anyway, give me your input, I'll love you forever and hand out e-muffins by chapter six.

I also apologize for the mean little cliffy. (It's tiny, I swear!)

_The Intertwined_

**Chapter 4**

Youko could not help but stare in bewilderment at the black-haired man that was hugging his sword tightly as he sat by the tree. Of course he'd _known_ that half-demons went through such a time, but he had never actually seen it happen in person. In point of fact he looked quite nice as a human, but for the night he would miss seeing the features on the dog that so closely mirrored his own.

The team was pretty disappointed that they hadn't made it to their desired location in the allotted amount of time, but remained sure of their ability to head off any dangers at the pass. The hidden moon had probably already gone well past its zenith and they were apparently still nearly a full day's travel away from their destination. A little place it seemed that he'd been to before; that of the half-demon Jinenji's. One or two of his precious stores of seeds hailed from the nearly famous herb garden of theirs. _Now_ he had to know why they were headed there. For some herbs surely, but why?

Snacking on some chestnuts he'd procured from a shedding Japanese Chestnut, he lay on his stomach in some new grass beneath some strategically arranged shrubs. His botanical specialties _did_ have their uses. There was no way he would have dirtied his silk tunic by lying in the dirt; hence the grass. And this position gave him the illusion that he was actually riding with the group as a member.

Youko paused his toss of the next chestnut into his mouth as that strange thought surfaced. That wasn't why he'd chosen this position, surely. Shaking his head, he continued tossing the nut and easily caught it in is mouth. _'What a ridiculous notion…'_

"Inuyasha, get some sleep. You know we'll take shifts if you're that tired," Kagome tried convincing him again. She knew how hard it must be for him, but if he didn't sleep he'd be more difficult than usual tomorrow when his powers returned. Sure she understood, but that didn't make him any easier to deal with when it happened. Kagome ran her hand along her ear to tuck her black hair away from her face as she watched Inuyasha trying to hide a yawn. Returning her hand to her book to turn the page, she once again thought of the psychology book she'd loaned Miroku a week ago. She really didn't know how he could hide it so well in his robes, and she hadn't even seen him read the thing since then. Not really seeing the words in her book, Kagome mentally shook her head. Of course she'd known Miroku would take well to the psychology book she had bought in a secondhand textbook store on the last trip home. It made it all the easier for him to get away with his trickery.

Shrugging it off, she snuck another look to Inuyasha and just barely caught his eyelids finally drop to a close. Inuyasha finally fell asleep, but she pretended to read for another half hour before putting the book away. Now that Inuyasha was out, she looked over to Sango and Miroku. With finality in her movements, Sango arose from her spot, "I'll take the first," she said, making her way to the tree line with her travel pouch to change over to her slayer suit for the first time since they'd left Kaede's. Rematerializing a moment later in her trademark black, red, and pink ensemble, she deposited her yukata next to Kirara. Turning with a shake of her high ponytail, she reached over to grasp her Hiraikotsu and lifted it easily to position it on her back.

"Be safe, Lady Sango," Miroku said softly as he wearily watched the flames of their fire licking at the logs.

"Yes. Please be careful," Kagome backed him up looking directly at Sango with a wealth of meaning: _Loosing her sister would finish her._

With a solid nod, she disappeared into the dark to begin her perimeter check.

Blinking rapidly, Youko continued watching the dark pathway that Sango had gone down. Dropping the rest of his chestnuts to the ground through his fingers, he very artfully departed the bush to follow the woman currently dressed in the most form-fittingly hugging leather suit he had ever seen. Now he was certain of her status as a slayer. This he had to see more of.

Quickly nearing the sound of her footsteps from behind her, he watched as she held her weapon suspended at the ready during her patrolling.

Stepping over another log in silence, Sango continued scanning with her seasoned huntress's eyes for anything out of place. A rustle here, a misplaced shadow there, or any unusual gut feeling she would get thanks to slayer's intuition. She _did_ say she'd take the first watch, but she did not intend to wake up anyone for relief of the job. Momentarily pausing her steps, she listened for another of the sound that had drawn her attention. She stood in place narrowing her eyes until a small rabbit finally took the opportunity to bolt. Grunting lowly in an exasperated matter, she held still for a bit longer as she made certain the rabbit had been the cause for the disturbance.

After a short while, Sango was about to relax and continue her trek until she heard the scraping sound again. Scanning the direction of the sound, she caught sight of a very out of place flash of blue through the trees. It was moving slowly and didn't acknowledge her presence; apparently not knowing she was even there. Sneaking in very slowly for a closer look, she was able to determine that it was a humanoid fowl demon of some kind. It beheld the blue on small feathers covering his torso. He had a long and very colorful trail of feathers coming from the side of his legs that were dragging noisily through the brush, and she briefly wondered how exactly it had expected to get away clean. Taking her eyes off of the creature's unbelievable leg trail, she looked back to his face. He was somehow smiling through a beak that took the place of a nose and mouth on his iridescent blue face.

'_I guess that explains why he didn't smell me considering I'm downwind anyway,'_ Sango kept quiet as she recognized this and waited as he crept toward her camp in what he must have thought was stealth. She rolled her eyes when she heard it mumble a bit then cackled abrasively with ill intent. Stupid bird.

Youko observed Sango as she caught sight of the peacock that he'd been keeping his ears on since it had entered his hearing range. It was a pretty low-level demon, but still held enough power to just barely pull together somewhat of a humanoid appearance. This wasn't the large fight involving team play that he had the longing to see, but at least he would see Sango in action. Hearing the peacock mumble his desires for the jewel that Kagome held about her neck, he snorted in disgust. Of _course_ it was after those shards; what pathetic low-level demon wasn't? Keeping a fair enough distance away and yet still remaining close…just in case…he settled into his favorite position of the crouch to continue watching from a sturdy tree.

He didn't have to watch for too long before Sango made her move and stealthily postured herself to throw her boomerang. Without a word, she heaved it around her body with a vigorous grunt. With the practiced dispatch of her weapon, he was incredibly torn between watching the weapon do its job and watching Sango's preparation for its return; her working muscles were _so_ nicely outlined in her black suit…

Sango watched the Hiraikotsu regretfully make too much noise through the trees on its way to the blue fowl demon standing some twenty paces away. She caught it on the return trip, but the demon's attention was drawn to its attacker, "Oh, human female fighter. What I do to deserve attack, girl? I only out walking," it snapped awkwardly with its beak, somehow finding a way to form coherent words.

Exhaling sharply, Sango dropped the Hiraikotsu into the crook of a nearby tree and withdrew her seldom used sword for what was sure to be a quick disposal, "Really bird, I may be human but that does not make me as deaf as you seem to be. I'm actually surprised you heard my attack in time to buy yourself another few moments of life," she returned venomously.

Hearing her wonderfully sharp reply brought an appreciative tilt to Youko's mouth as he saw her draw her sword. The peacock released an outraged and very distinctive cry at her taunt, and then charged her with his half-humanoid talon hands suspended in front of him.

When he cried out in his anger, Sango recognized the call to be that of a peacock. It was obvious enough what he was from the bright feathers on his legs, anyway. She knew his loud call was designed to distract her from defending herself, but she still had to resist covering her ears. She stubbornly waited where she was for him to bring himself closer. Dodging the deadly talons skillfully, she crouched with her sword angled for a thrust to be paired with his downward motions. Being of average size, the noisy peacock nearly impaled himself on the presented sword, but moved his blue form just enough to trip over her leg instead. She could have moved to avoid the collision, but used his imbalance to her advantage and whipped around with her sword to catch him on his neck while he was still down. Not waiting to see his inevitable death, she pulled back her sword and cleaned it on her sash as she arose to retrieve her main weapon.

Securing it to her back once more, she departed the area as their would-be attacker drew its last strangled breath. Continuing her patrol, she was unknowingly being shadowed by one pleasantly impressed silver kitsune.

Kagome had heard the call of a peacock, yet she stubbornly sat where she was next to a snoring Miroku while waiting for Sango to return victoriously. Looking down to Miroku, Kagome laughed quietly despite the tension in her muscles. If Miroku were told that he snored he would probably strike is trademark "wounded" line. Returning her eyes to the trees before her, she stood and walked around the small camp to await Sango's return. Even certain as she was that she would come back in one piece, it didn't change the fact that she worried like this every new moon. She'd known Sango would stay up all night, and had taken to doing the same if for no other reason than to give her friend some company. It worked well as a kind of double paned defense for Inuyasha and the rest of the team, anyway. Sango took care of the perimeter while she stayed with Inuyasha during the night, her arrows ready. Of course she'd only had to dispatch of a demon once, but Sango had been injured at the time.

Still standing in front of the two sleeping men, she heard Sango hardly a second or two before she came into sight, "All clear?" she stated the obvious when Sango saw her. Looking somewhat more bedraggled than usual, Sango nodded with a smile at her.

"For now. I ran into a funky looking peacock demon a bit ago, I'm sure you heard it from here. I'm kinda surprised it didn't wake Noisemaker," she giggled, kicking her head toward Miroku. The women fondly nicknamed him that sometime ago when Kagome had first begun staying up with Sango on these nights once a month. She'd been surprised to hear such a sound come out of the normally reserved man, even though he had no control over it, but Sango had just waved it off in a Yeah-I-already-knew gesture.

"_I'm_ not," Kagome supplied, also looking to Miroku before turning back to her confidant, "Funky?" she giggled back, her question pointing out the slang Sango had begun to pick up from her. Sango shrugged on her way to deposit Hiraikotsu with her casual clothes next to Kirara.

"It fits," Sango offered in explanation before seating herself close to the fire, "Um…Kagome?" she hesitantly voiced soon after they finished settling.

"Yeah?" Kagome sat next to her in front of the fire, across from the guys. Being near to November, it was beginning to cool off considerably at night and Kagome would soon have to rely on warmer clothes. That would entail the need to go back for more supplies. And as fast as Shippo had gone through his pocky, she would need to get extra this time too…

While Kagome's mind drifted, Sango took her time deliberating on exactly how to word her question, "Kagome…well…I wonder. If…do you feel it too?" she asked carefully with her voice pitched low, "It's nothing to be too concerned of, but I feel oddly…tense…as though I should be doing something," looking up at Kagome from the fire, her eyes adjusted to the loss of light, "I remember feeling this way before Kanna broke, and again before we discovered Kohaku's return to consciousness. I can't help wondering if something big is to happen with this feeling too."

Her attention effectively diverted from her wanderings, Kagome also looked from the fire to her companion, "Yeah, I do feel it too. And it's hard to explain, but it's only intensified since we passed around that youki," she confided, "We need to be extra careful. Judging by our past experiences, this does mean _some_thing. The question is what." Sango nodded solemnly as they both looked back at the guys. They sat in silence beside the crackle of the fire for a while as they both pondered further, Kagome's thoughts eventually veering off course, "You know, I would have guessed that Inuyasha would've been the Noisemaker…" she pointed out drolly with her chin in her palm.

Lying hidden behind the shrub border on his back this time, Youko ran his claws lightly over his chest as he listened to the women giggling at their men's expense. After having observed them for ten nights, he had a feeling that the hanyou might have taken exception to that if he'd been awake to hear it. Looking over to the snoring monk through the leaves of his cover, he huffed lightly in a laugh…_'Miroku, too.'_

They would reach the village they sought the next day, and he pondered again the reason they were headed there. He'd already figured they simply needed special herbs for some reason or other. The question was: How did they plan to get some? That old hag-lady mother of the half-demon wasn't very pleasant to strangers. Youko grinned dangerously; _'At least she didn't seem to be when she caught on that _some_one had been perusing through their herb garden…'_ He'd had to stay behind to see the woman's reaction, of course, and he'd been rewarded justly when he finally saw it. _Kami_, but that old woman has a temper.

He was ready for the next day to start; he wanted to see how the unconventional traveling group would do against a meeting that damn near proved to be wholly enjoyable. When Sango stood and picked up her favored weapon to go on another perimeter check, Youko stayed where he was.

He'd already been convinced that the slayer would deftly handle anything she might come across.

How many surprises could one jaded kitsune take in one trip?!

In place outside Jinenji's hut the next day, he sported a decidedly confused look on his face as he slowly shook his silvery head. The look had been difficult to pull off to be sure; he didn't wear it very often. But when one seriously frenetic woman comes out to jovially accept each individual member of his group, he finds himself without a more appropriate expression to wear. Dear Kami, were these people un_touch_able?! The already cited fact that they were up against the infamous Naraku only helped to push that thought more into the "feasible" column of his better judgments.

Well…at least he knew now how they had planned to attain some herbs without one very skilled kitsune thief in their midst to do the collecting. The novelty of the unpredicted event eventually wore, and he successfully got the confusion off of his face by the time the old lady had invited them in for food and rest. They apparently all knew each other. Seeing that a fortunate opportunity had arisen, he went in search of the particular plant he would need for the night.

The sun was just at the horizon and was displaying its last rays of light in varying shades of oranges bleeding into purples as evening turned over to night. Sometime later into the rising of the moon, Youko once again found himself taking to the trees as the rest of the ensemble collected in the building father down a hill below him. He dearly hoped Kagome's apparent "sit" command wouldn't be used that night; he really wanted to see it.

"Jinenji, nice of you to come and keep me company," he turned his head to address the horse approaching him, "I had hoped you would catch the message from my last visit," his smooth, quietly toned voice naturally purred out.

The kind horse hanyou known as Jinenji stood in front of the fox that lounged on a slim branch some ten feet above the ground. As tall as he was, he was at a height where he could meet with Youko face to face. In his hand he held a flower, delivered from the Temple Tree Youko sat in; the flowering fruit tree that had appeared mysteriously after a theft of the herbs a long time ago. Back at the time when he'd helped himself to their garden, the kitsune had left the tree behind as a specific message that he would someday return. He had only been back twice since then, but had not actually shown himself until now.

"You wanted to talk?" Jinenji asked softly, peering past Youko to look to his home, "Do you follow Kagome?"

His golden eyes shining in the night, Youko considered his answer to Jinenji. He was the one that had done the summoning, but he figured the hanyou did deserve _some_ answers, "Hai, I do…though you must realize that I mean no harm. I follow all of them," he reassured his visitor before continuing with his purpose, "You know Kagome," he stated more than asked, then watched Jinenji's features soften with fondness for the girl.

"Hai, I know Kagome. It is because of the kind miko and friends that I am accepted…not get hurt so much anymore," he clarified to the kindred fox. He liked this demon; being one of the only ones that treated him with some kind of esteem, this kitsune was an accepting soul. Though he had stolen from them a few times in the past, Jinenji knew underneath the thief there was a considerate being. One had to be to have the ability he had to nurture something as delicate as plants, "You…help her?"

"I have on the journey here. Tell me…why else would she need help?" Youko plowed on with his objective of learning more about the tachi's purpose.

Jinenji's large blue eyes turned sad before he replied, "Bad man tries hurting them; he takes lives and hurts living people. They are trying to stop it," his vision shifted from the white being that sat in the flowering tree over to the hut, "They need strong help," he continued, looking back to Youko, "Need you."

Ignoring that declaration from the horse, he thought of one more answer he needed, "This bad man. His name is Naraku," At Jinenji's nod, he continued, "Have they told you what he is exactly?" Youko knew from the rumors of him that he was a hanyou of some kind, but knowing the species of hanyou would be helpful if he decided to continue lending any aid.

Jinenji scratched his head as he thought, then shook it, "They have not said, but he is not true hanyou. This I know from their talk. I hear he used to be human, that is all I know of him."

"JINENJI!!" a voice yelled from the direction of his home, "IT'S LATE!"

Youko nearly winced at the old lady's yelling, but refrained as he looked at her son, "I thank you for your information, I will not take any of your herbs at this time," he said in place of a farewell, "I only ask you tell no one of my presence."

With a nod of his large head, Jinenji slowly emerged from the tree line toward his awaiting mother at the hut he shared with her.

Settling in a more accommodating tree after the meeting, Youko twirled one of the spider-like blooms from the Temple Tree he'd just vacated, _'So…they are the group that is fighting against Naraku. I wonder if they have crossed paths with the Lord Sesshomaru…'_ That dog Lord of the West also supposedly held a grudge against the dark being and he wondered of their knowledge of each other. A sudden thought crept in as he pondered further, _'Come to think of it, Lord Sesshomaru is a dog demon with a despised half brother…'_ Filing that highly too probable thought away for further investigation once he had more facts, Youko took the quiet night for some time to recuperate and get a little of his seldom needed sleep.

"We have no understanding of the sickness. It works very quickly and we have exhausted our own herbs to try treating it," Kagome filled Jinenji's mother in on the details of their visit. They had already been granted the use of what it was they needed, but Kagome still felt the need to let the woman know of their reasoning, "I fear for the lives of those already infected if we aren't able to cure it," she finished sadly.

"Oh, we can't save everyone hon, but we do the best we can," the aged woman said, soothing Kagome in her own way, "Now, eat and get a little sleep. I'm gonna go and get that boy o' mine and head over to bed myself," before doing her task however, she leaned over to Kagome and put a weathered hand on her shoulder, "Stand to fight against it; if I know anything, I know that you have a weird way of coming out the victor," she advised with wisdom showing in her eyes. Leaving the room to retrieve her son, Jinenji's mom shoved aside the tatami mat on her way out, letting in the cool air from the fall weather. Shivering both from the cold and from her uncertainty, she joined Sango where she already lay close to the fire.

"She's right, you know," Sango whispered, startling Kagome who'd thought she was sleeping, "I don't know how it will happen, but somehow I feel that this sickness will not last long with you chasing it."

Kagome lay down in her bag next to Sango as she considered that, "Like she said, we can't save them all," a look of pure determination set across the young miko's features, "But I'm going to try," she declared, seeing the same look she wore in her sister's visage as she nodded her understanding. Wrapping her warm down sleeping bag over her shoulder, she closed her eyes after Sango and waited for the sleep to overtake her.

The next morning found Inuyasha outside the hut on the roof as he watched the sun's rising. He didn't usually do such a thing, but he was waiting for his pack to get their herbs and head out on their way back to the village. They had all been up for a little while, preparing to start the trip back early this day. He had been up there for a good amount of time already, and they should be ready to go soon. The need to get home and aid the sick was pulling at the women, and Miroku seemed eager to get moving as well.

"Are you intending to stay up there as we eat, Inuyasha?" Miroku voiced from below, as if thoughts of him had conjured him up. Jumping to the ground in front of the houshi, he slanted him a 'Don't-be-psychotic' look before entering the hut from where the heavenly smells of breakfast were wafting. The large mixed gathering of human and demon alike ate quietly from their breakfast before anyone thought to mention the morning's quick progression. As usual that anyone was Inuyasha, who had nearly finished his breakfast in one gulp.

While the team pulled together their respective effects outside the hut, Jinenji approached Kagome to say goodbye, "You still needing help?" he asked slowly, cautiously.

Kagome, knowing of the kind horse's concerns, eased his worries, "Don't worry, we will do fine. You'll take care of yourself right?" she asked Jinenji, as he seemed to have something else to say to her.

"Hai, Kagome. We will do fine, too. Take this for your safe travel to your village?" he lifted one of his long arms to present Kagome with the spider flower Youko had summoned him with the night before.

Smiling brightly, Kagome took the blossom and wrapped the stem into her hair above the ear to hold it in place, "Arigato, Jinenji," she waved her goodbye as she joined Inuyasha, taking her out of Jinenji's sight. And following the shard hunting group, Youko took off as well.

It was hard for him to ignore the purely satisfied feeling he got when he saw what was essentially his flower gracing Kagome's smooth hair. He wished that the horse hanyou had given Sango one as well…but then he wouldn't mind putting one there himself. He had taken observance of Inuyasha's confused face when he must have picked up traces of his scent under that of Jinenji's. It didn't particularly matter to him that Inuyasha had his scent in one way or the other, because Youko knew that he'd smelled it on himself after the night he had tweaked his ear. Sure his scent identified him, but he didn't much know if he really wanted to remain anonymous to this team anymore. It was yet another confusing feeling that he was not used to; the need to be known to a simple group of people. Either way, he had plans to reveal himself eventually; he simply needed the opportunity to do so.

Jinenji watched from the ground as the party left for Musashi, "Kagome has the help she and friends will need," he said to no one before going to tend his mother.

Just over one week later, apparently made incredibly faster with the help of the flawless demon in front of them, Kagome and Sango had yet to get their tongues to work. Inuyasha was in a pose he often took; his arms crossed inside his sleeves as he leaned against the Treatment hut's doorway with a serious look on his face. He stood next to Miroku who also had his eyes fixated on the gorgeous being that had surprised them all upon entering the large hut unannounced.

Five days previous, after four days of travel back from Jinenji's, they had reached the territory that had lengthened their first trip by forcing them to go around it. When they began taking their previous trail to go around it again, everyone…even the ones of the group with no demon blood…was bombarded with the scent of roses and sandalwood. When this happened, of course, Inuyasha recognized the scent that had lingered on his person while passing through the last time. Feeling out the aura of what was most definitely the resident kitsune, he was convinced. This was the randy kitsune that had fucked with his ears, causing him to be in a constant state of pain the day after the event.

Though try as he might, Inuyasha somehow couldn't work up the anger toward the fox that he really should have for having touched his ears. Still, the youkai had refused to show himself and that _did_ irritate him to all hells and back, but Shippo wouldn't shut up about the creature after feeling it. It was powerful, and Shippo was finally able to feel out that it was a kitsune of the Silver Spirit breed; now one of the rarest, he'd said, because of their heavily hunted pelt.

So, now after another five days of travel with the unseen youkai and one more day in the village, they stood silently in the sick hut as the newcomer worked efficiently with some purple-stemmed plant he'd produced seemingly out of thin air.

Kneeling next to the man that was near death, Youko set the Renewal Fog Orchid he'd summoned to the side before he began breaking down the petals in his palm. Instead of actually brewing the fog he'd used on this particular illness before, he fed the petals directly to the man since his infection had advanced so far.

Turning to the old miko of the village, he spoke to their ears for the first time, "This man is not to be allowed a blanket. The toxin in his system is one I have seen before; dispersed by a shadow creature called a Fog Manipulator. The contaminant it exudes feeds off of the human's warmth and spreads through the extremities first, causing his body to die from lack of heat. It is the creature's form of reproduction, fatally robbing its host of the incubation it needs. This is why he must be allowed to freeze it out of his system with the aid of the Fog Petals," considering briefly his words, he shifted on his haunches, "Though this one feels different somehow, it is still a Manipulator. We shall see if the treatment still works on it."

"Hai, we shall see. I thank you; your aid is most appreciated, Kitsune-sama," Kaede bowed her gray head with respect to their ailing village's possible savior.

Rising from his position across from the old woman, Youko nodded with an impassive look on his face before turning around to the others crowding the room. For the first time since finding them on the edge of his territory, Youko viewed the team of his attention face-to-face.

0.o…Don't stone me!! I didn't do it, blame my fingers.

This is me trying to speed up the story a bit. I hope it doesn't just feel fast-forwarded to you guys, even though it does to me. But hey, this is my version of improv. It took me five years to get a little romance novel written, so consider this story as me testing myself with deadlines and characterization. It's actually a bit tougher than making a book out of thin air, really.

_Also…_I have a terribly horrific (as is documented by anyone who favorited this story) habit of going over my stuff with a fine-tooth comb and making repairs. To avoid raping anyone's emails again, I will only feverishly edit chapters in AFF from now on. If you want to read the heavily beta-ed chapters, go there…also under the penname Sardave.


	5. The Manipulator

Disclaimer: All characters are products of Rumiko Takahashi, and Togashi Yoshihiro's minds, not mine.

_The Intertwined_

**Chapter 5**

"Youko Kurama!!" Shippo shouted with wonder into the quiet hut before slapping his little hand to his disobedient mouth, "Sorry."

"Perhaps we should continue our little meeting outside where we will not disturb anyone," Miroku suggested, ever the peacemaker, already leading the way past Inuyasha.

Youko, agreeing completely, moved next to go past Inuyasha who still stood by the door. As he neared, he winked with a knowing smirk as he pushed through the mat over the doorway. Inuyasha didn't miss the heavy chuckle that came from him once the demon reached the other side, either. One of the first things he'd noticed about the kitsune was the ears on top of his head; oh, he knew, _'That bastard knows what it feels like to get his ears rubbed…last thing we need is another pervert around,'_

The last one of the Inu-tachi to leave the hut, Inuyasha leapt ahead of everyone to catch up to the figure that stood out the most, "Alright, kitsune. You had better not try lying to us when you tell us…just how long have you been around?"

Brought up short by the white-haired dog, Youko halted his slippered footsteps with a flutter of silk. Blinking lazily, he smirked evilly, "Oh come, Inuyasha. _You_, of the whole group, should know the answer to that," he smoothly rumbled out, his tone full of meaning.

Hearing such a tone come from the beautiful creature that was teasing his friend, Miroku could only assume what it was the fox was trying to imply…and it made his dark eyebrows shoot up into his hairline as he looked between the two fair-haired males before him, _'Naw…'_ Inuyasha hadn't known of their follower either, right? So what could the kitsune mean? Concentrating closer on body language now, Miroku continued to watch the exchange between the two to figure it out.

Inuyasha, effectively shut up by the fox, straightened to cross his arms and fought the redness threatening to flare up over his nose, "Feh, I knew it. Hardly able to answer an easy question without your mind in the gutter…stupid ears," he grumbled, only low enough for demonic hearing.

The girls still stood to the side, utterly lost to confusion as Shippo quickly jumped up to Inuyasha's shoulder, "Hey Inuyasha, is that why y...mpfff…" he garbled the rest of his question underneath Inuyasha's hand before giving up on it.

Shooting the depraved fox a death glare, Inuyasha clarified for his human companions, "Apparently he's been with us ever since we crossed his territory a month ago."

"A month ago?" Kagome asked, trotting over to the trio of demons, "You stayed with us after we left your land?" she asked him directly, trying to avoid her own blush from his hot attention.

Looking into the most sea-defying blue eyes he'd ever laid into, Youko nodded, "I did," immediately switching the conversation over, he began his own line of questioning, "Kagome, I'm curious; what caused you to begin your campaigns against Naraku?" he had to know. _Had_ to know; he was a being of a curious nature, and even he couldn't ignore the pull of the unknown.

Before any of them could answer however, Kagome stiffened suddenly and she spun around to look back toward the village with stark fear written all over her aura.

"Kagome? What is it?" Sango asked, unconsciously reaching for the weapon that she did not currently have with her.

"Kaede…" Kagome mumbled quickly before she darted off and sprinted toward the hut they had left a moment ago, Sango following closely behind her.

The men also chased off after Kagome, "Inuyasha, there is great malevolence coming from in there. It speaks of the same darkness that was within Haruo." Miroku yelled over the loud chime of his rings on the shakujou. Unsure of what it meant, Miroku suspected that it had something to do with the curing of the man only minutes ago.

"Hey, fox, what did you do?" Inuyasha challenged to their white companion as soon as they made it to the hut and raced inside. Kaede lay on the floor in front of Haruo as she tried to protect her charge, her patch missing. Her one eye was fixed on a point in the room that everyone else quickly took note of.

"Kaede, let's get Haruo and yourself out of here. When we do, we must take the rest of the villagers out toward the well for safety," Miroku directed the woman that was glowering darkly at the point she hadn't taken her good eye off of yet. Reluctantly relenting for her charge and village's sake, she dragged the unconscious man out as best as she could with Miroku's help. 

All at once, Youko knew what it was that had happened to alert Kagome's natural sensitivity to impurity. She stood in what looked to be a face-off with a bodiless creature of enormous black mass, her bow clutched in her hand and unintentionally charged with glowing power. As they watched, the pulsing black mass began to hiss as it misted slowly from the solid mass on the floor into that of a gassy form.

Knowing that the information he held about this creature would be relevant, he spoke up in the precious few minutes they had as it completed its transformation, "This mass we are looking at now is the infant stage of the Fog Manipulator. The people that have been infected in your village were somehow exposed to the creature's reproductive agent. I have not seen one of these in fifty five years," he stated gravely to those crowded in the hut, "When it is done transforming to its adult form, it will hold the ability to travel by shadows and transport living beings from one place to another. It is also a rather skilled arsonist, hence its incubation method. It seems that the treatment I implemented to the man earlier was not applied soon enough to halt its creation."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Inuyasha asked sharply, "You know so much about it, how do we get rid of it?" briefly taking his amber eyes off of the freaky being, he shot Youko a quick look as he drew his Tetsusaiga to full size, making the room seem to shrink in size, "Preferably _before_ it finishes growin' up."

Considering the short-tempered hanyou's action, he countered it, "It cannot be destroyed in its infant stage; that has been tried many times. Any attempts at holy magic burns away, and physical violence toward it only harms the attacker by the same manner," he answered regretfully, "But once it finishes 'growing up', it can only be destroyed through one of its hosts," he supplied quickly, "And from the looks of things, we only have another few moments before it finishes its transformation."

"Hosts? This thing possesses people?" Sango spoke up for the first time since Youko's appearance as she stood on the creature's other side from Kagome, "You didn't tell us that!" she said heatedly.

Despite the urgency in the air, Youko took the moment to angle the woman a lifted eyebrow in mirth, "I believe I just did, love. Though it does not possess humans; it _reproduces_ in humans. It is through youkai possession that it communicates and interacts with others. The only way to destroy the being is to do so while it is in a host youkai."

As the last word left Youko's lips, the transforming creature finally completed its evaporation process and hovered a moment as it attained its bearings. Watching the manipulator outwardly consider its location among those it did not recognize, Youko watched as it closed in on him for a closer look. He was unconcerned that it might possess his own body; he already had a barrier for that in place since he'd been in acquaintance with one in the past. Once it realized this, the manipulator seemed to consider the others of demon blood in the room.

"Do not take any of them; you will not last long should you take a host," Youko bluffed darkly, getting wary looks from those unaware of the bluff...which was everyone but him, of course. Without any other options open to the creature, it took its last means of escape from the open hostility by seemingly vaporizing into the corners of the room where the shadows lay.

As Kagome felt the malignance of that…_thing_ leave the area, she rounded on Youko from across the room and gave him her fiercest look, "You had better have been bluffing you peeper, or you will _not_ live to regret it!" she ground out impressively, referring to the comment that he might harm Inuyasha or her kit.

Ignoring the degrading "peeper" comment, Youko chuckled in the face of the anger he'd been witness to during her cycle, "My dear, you may take any threats to the lives of your comrades to be just that. The bluff did work, yes?" he bragged with a wink.

"Oh give it a rest, fox. You got a lot of explaining to do on why, exactly, you know so much about that thing," Inuyasha said, snapping his heirloom sword back into its scabbard, "Come on. Let's go and check on Kaede and Miroku," he left without another word after the women _and_ Youko did…just in case.

The frightened villagers had been directed back to their huts with reassurance, and the remaining hosts of the Fog Manipulator creature were effectively treated before everyone finally settled into Kaede's hut for the aforementioned explaining from Youko of his manipulator familiarity.

"I was first introduced to the creature about a century ago when one of them became part of our clan," he lifted his eyes to challenge anyone there to say something ill of his profession, "I was raised in a band of thieves, and met the manipulator about the time I took over leadership of it. The manipulator went by the name of Gau, and quickly became my right hand at the time. His talents for transportation and infiltration were very useful. He had a favored youkai host in the ranks that would willingly offer himself up for the job since as a host, the youkai is aware of everything the manipulator does; this includes touch, smell, sight…everything," he stopped briefly to let this sink in before he continued his narrative, "This I know because he once tried to take my body so that he could live as leader permanently, though it was too difficult for him to maintain control of me because I outranked him in power. I drove him out easily, but it was very painful to withstand the attempted possession, so I had barriers to avoid it ever happening again put in place. It was not long after this that he simply disappeared without a trace," he shrugged lightly, uncaring that he hadn't heard from Gau, "That was some five or so decades ago; I had him replaced immediately," no one in the room missed the sudden change in Youko's demeanor as he said this.

"So, you knew one of these…manipulators fifty-some years ago and haven't seen any others since?" Kagome asked when he finished, "I would think there would be others around, wouldn't there?"

Youko adjusted his attention from within his thoughts to Kagome, "There are more about, I'm sure. What I have not seen in fifty years is one in true form or its infant stage. They are usually within hosts or hidden in shadows where they feel most comfortable," he said to her easily.

"How exactly does one avoid being used as a host of either species?" Miroku prodded about the barrier Youko mentioned that he had in place, "And what of hanyou? Could they be used for both, or neither?" added as an after thought.

Considering this briefly, he answered as best he could with the information he knew of Gau, "I imagine the demon half within a hanyou would make it impossible for the fetal form to grow; the body would heal too fast and overheat it. Though I presume one could be used as an interactive host for a manipulator," he answered with a glance toward Inuyasha, who he suspected had wanted the answer to that one as well, "As far as the prevention of one's use, a sorceress I knew was able to implant a barrier that was effective against the manipulator. It is anchored by branding oneself with the counteractive properties of the characters for sunlight. Although it must be done by sorcery, or the brand will mean nothing," he warned, "In youkai's case, the sorcery keeps the brand from fading due to the healing process," it had nearly killed him when he'd gotten his own branding that he'd had to mar his perfect skin for the barrier's anchor, but it had been necessary at the time. Besides, he thought with vanity, the women loved it. Of course, it _was_ in a place that would require him to be without pants to view it, so...who knew if said women were thinking clearly anyway?

"Where would a human come into contact with the reproductive agent of a manipulator? How is it implanted?" Kaede asked, thinking of the prevention of any further infections.

Snapping from his increasingly naughty wanderings, Youko looked to the old woman, "Well, although the manipulators can move through shadows in mist form, one has to be in a youkai host to release the agent. Regardless of the species of the host, it is expelled through the fang. The human incubator must be bitten by it to be implanted with the reproductive agent. If you search your recovering victims, you will most likely find the implant marks somewhere from the implanter," he advised her, though why this hadn't been done yet was beyond him, "This might help determine what species of youkai was the one to infect your village."

Nodding her head, Kaede lifted herself from the floor, "That brand might merit some later consideration. Now, however, this old woman is going to retire for the night," Kaede, temporarily wearing a strip of cloth over her damaged eye, again addressed the fox formally, "Arigato, Youko-sama, for your aid in curing the frightful agent from the villagers. Incidentally, will ye be staying with us? Ye are more than welcome to; your continued aid would be most valued."

Making a show of thinking about it, he smirked lightly when he heard Inuyasha growling at the prospect, "Oh, I thought I might hang around for a while," he stated for the room before turning with a victorious look to his eye.

Nodding once, Kaede shuffled over to collect her futon, "Very well. I shall speak with ye at all at breakfast."

As the current occupants of Kaede's small hut exited to make their way to their own, Inuyasha pulled aside and began his objections, "You might stay here whether we tell you that you can or not, but there ain't no way you're gonna stay in the same hut as us!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Youko.

Miroku couldn't contain his curiosity, "Inuyasha, what is it that bothers you so of our new friend? He has done nothing but aid us in a time of need," though Inuyasha didn't know of the wood he'd left for them weeks ago, he did. Actually, he had his own opinions on what the possible problem was, but he couldn't really work out the details on his own.

Crossing his bare arms and giving Inuyasha an expectant look, Youko stood in the limited light coming from within the surrounding huts, "Yes, Inuyasha. Why ever do you dislike me?" he was barely able to keep a straight face.

Narrowly avoiding mimicking the fox's stance, Inuyasha spun around and walked farther toward their recently gifted hut, mumbling something barely coherent about perverts sticking together. Youko caught this of course, and winked at Shippo when he heard the kit sniggering at the comment.

The girls walked together behind the unearthly figure, and Kagome was mesmerized by the motions of his tail as he followed in the direction of their hut until Shippo spoke up, "So…did you like your pocky?" he asked with all the exuberance of a smitten kit.

Unable to answer the kit in secret, Youko answered him with a nod accompanied with a wink; earning him a full flash of teeth from Shippo. The silent communication was interrupted as Kagome remembered the beginning of their trip with that question.

She broke her eyes from his tail and jogged up to him, Sango also catching up to the foxes behind her, "Yeah, sorry I could only give you the strawberry kind," she said, drawing his golden attention from Shippo, "When I go back home, I'll get some extra of the chocolate for you to try, kay?"

"Perfectly fine, the sweet sticks you left were quite good actually," he answered somewhat truthfully; she didn't need to know that he'd already had the chocolate… "You're home is not here?" he parried, not missing the way Kagome seemed to realize she'd let something slip, _'Yes…full of surprises, this one. Her home must be a secret…'_ This was proved when Inuyasha whipped around and gave Kagome a meaningful look.

Kagome nearly tripped over herself trying to repair the slip to the clever kitsune, "Er…no, I live in a different village from this one…So you like strawberry, huh?" she blatantly evaded the prodding line of questioning.

Youko walked on with Shippo now on his shoulder as he quirked a brow, clearly not buying the evasion. Letting her have her way for now, since he would most definitely find out the answer eventually, he returned his eyes to the front where he could see Miroku entering the desired hut, "Hai, very good. I ate them all in one night," since Shippo now sat on his shoulder; he could feel the child's delight in the private joke.

The women entered the hut next, and Youko followed. To irritate Inuyasha, of course; he would probably sleep outside for the night anyway.

Somehow, Inuyasha had expected the pervert kitsune to come into the hut even after being told otherwise. Fine. He just wouldn't sleep…again. At least that way he could be sure this Youko guy would keep his hands to himself with the girls there…if he even _liked_ 'em, that is…

"So, do you need a futon or something?" Kagome asked him, taking the job of hostess for the night. Right after asking him that, she mentally kicked herself; he probably didn't even need to sleep, _'Smooth Kagome…'_ she thought before plowing on, "Or…do you even _need_ to sleep? Oh well, we have extras anyway. It is going to get cold tonight," she didn't even realize she'd begun prattling until she was stopped by Sango's hand.

"Would you like a futon for the night?" Sango asked the youkai standing before her smoothly, despite the butterflies in her stomach that began beating the moment his intense eyes were on her.

"I will be fine without one. I will probably stay in the forest for the night and rejoin you in the morning," he declined before again taking lead of the conversation, "I wanted to get an answer of my own before parting for the night, though."

When he heard Inuyasha growl in warning, he dropped all pretense and gave Inuyasha a look that shut him up fast, "What was it that has brought you all into such personal jeopardy with Naraku?"

"I cannot believe you are making me take host in a female. This is not exactly what I had in mind," Gau smoothly toned out in Kagura's voice as he lifted an edge of the kimono at her collar to peek inside.

Naraku gave his newest incarnation a glare fit to light him afire, "Relax. She needs to be punished now and again," knowing Kagura could still understand what was being said from behind Gau's possession, he sent the feminine figure a reprimanding look with the comment, "It must be _very_ painful…" He stood from his spot on the pillows and strolled over to the waiting decanter with his favored "Doburoku" sake, "You were successfully grown; be happy. You should be grateful that I even allowed you out, Gau," he said in that deceptively gracious manner of his as he poured himself a cup of the liquid fire.

Turning toward Gau, Naraku sipped as he focused his crimson eyes on Kagura's face, "So. What you saw before you ran away…"

Sighing roughly, Gau pulled up his memory of the group gathered about him as he had gained consciousness from the villager, "The first thing I saw was the man you used to incubate me. He lay behind an old woman with one eye. It wasn't long before a girl with odd clothing came into the room carrying a miko-charged bow, followed by a second with fighter's eyes," Gau looked up to the dark hanyou that was now essentially his father, "That was them, wasn't it?" when Naraku nodded, he continued narrating from his memories, quickly coming to one that truly excited him, "They were followed by an old acquaintance of mine; one I had thought never to see again."

At this declaration, Naraku's dark brows narrowed in thought, "Really," he stated, unsure which of the group Gau had known. He hated being surprised.

"Hai. The one I knew is a Silver fox. I was fairly surprised to see him among humans, but the fact remained. It was him…delectable as ever," the prospect of seeing Youko again sent shivers through Gau's borrowed body.

"Name," Naraku prodded, putting down his sake cup. Gau looked outwardly to find Naraku glaring impatiently at him.

"The fox's name is Youko. He is a Silver Spirit kitsune thief that I knew before I answered Onigumo's call. I once tried to overtake him, but he proved too powerful," Kagura's voice sounded regretful as Gau used it to talk of his past.

Understanding that this…Youko must be a new addition to the shard hunters, Naraku motioned for Gau to continue, making a special note to acquire more information of this fox through other means.

"Once Youko appeared, he was followed by a young demon that looks quite a bit like him," he said in appreciation, unaware that Naraku had no idea what Youko looked like, "You know, with the ears and all…" Gau continued, waving a hand in the air.

'_Ahh…there's Inuyasha.'_ "That would be him. The hanyou I spoke of that must be disposed of," Naraku supplied, now knowing that the new member would have similar ears to Inuyasha. Well now, he'd have to see this for himself, "You saw a monk too, I would presume. He is the one that carries the curse I put on him some time ago," he moved closer to Gau to continue, "That wind tunnel might be capable of ruining our plans, so this must be done without him there."

"Hai, Master. Though with the unexpected pleasure of finding my old partner, I might ask a favor of you before I agree to go through with this," he bravely voiced his desire to get a piece of what he wanted, not really knowing that he had no choice in the matter; Naraku had no qualms about killing Gau's host to rid himself of the manipulator.

"The kitsune, correct? I will see this new member before I consider hearing of this _favor_ of yours," he said by way of dismissal, "And Gau…you will do nothing without first seeking my council," he warned with one more glance before Gau dropped his control of Kagura and slunk away with the shadows. Kagura stood weary in her spot from the possession, but by catching her near fall on the shoji frame next to her, she remained as she waited for her orders from her despised master.

Turning to see Kagura's usually graceful stance replaced by her current state of lethargy, Naraku chuckled at her expense, "Hurts when you try to fight it, doesn't it?" Returning to his bed of pillows next to the window, he pushed open the shoji to display the night air, "I have no need of you this moment Kagura, but you will remain…convenient should Gau need a host. That will be all," he finally dismissed to the wind sorceress.

She didn't have the energy to so much as sneer at him, so she did her best to glide out of the room in her usual manner. Once the shoji was closed behind her, she had to refrain from sagging and dragging her bare feet as she made her way back to her "convenient" room. Oh, how she hated Gau…her master even more so. She wanted nothing more than to try bathing away the filth of that dark creature that had forcefully inhabited her body. It wasn't surprising really, that Kagura could see and read Gau's memories as he spoke of them. What was a little unnerving, however, was his sick fascination with the ins and outs of her kimono. At that thought, despite the desperate call to lie down and recoup her strength through a bit of rarely needed sleep, Kagura pivoted in the direction of a suitable bath.

His troublesome incarnation dismissed, Naraku again cursed the day that his mirror to the outside world had broken. It was his mistake, really. And this was something he didn't readily admit often. Naraku watched from his seat of blood red pillows as the remaining sliver of the moon took its celestial route through the night. He really could have used Kanna's ability this night to see the new addition to the group. Oh he still had the saimyoushou, but instead of receiving the visual information directly, he would simply have to await their return. If this kitsune had enough power within him to repel possession from Gau, he could also hold enough power to interfere. His enemies always did have a habit of surprising them with unexpected allies.

Naraku frowned into the night, _'Never in a thousand years would I have expected the dog brothers to reach a truce…'_ he growled in perturbed anger within his mind. Oh yes, the brothers still fought, but it had been a while since they had been real enemies. This, of course, making the proverbial thorn in his side grow to annoying proportions. And now they had a powerful Silver Spirit kitsune to add to the ranks of their allies.

If only he could see this "Youko" creature for himself…


	6. Start of a new journey

Disclaimer: All characters are products of Rumiko Takahashi, and Togashi Yoshihiro's minds, not mine.

**Thanks, reviewers!!**

**Sam Sama Death:** I thank you profusely for your continued reviewing! Don't worry; the citrus will make its way into the story, but some things need to happen first. The sexual tension can't be solved too early, right? evil smile The story tends to go its own way when I sit to write it, so I'm only very roughly guestimating when I say you'll see that juicy tang in five or six more chapters; though it could be more or less. shrug

**DYquem:** I thank _you_ for your continued reviewing, as well. I'm thrilled that you are enjoying it and aren't getting too bored with the setup. Youko's greedy, yeah, but he _is_ a thief, yes? The greediness is supposed to be there for now, but it will dissipate eventually.

**HeartStar:** Thanks! Here ya go!

**Vixen of the Flame: **Wow, glad you're liking it.

A/N: As usual, I had to wait for my Muse to cooperate with this chapter. I felt like I had to practically wring out every sentence… This is my first fanfiction, so I can only hope my setups will improve with subsequent ones. Don't worry, though; things will definitely pick up in the next few chapters. Now I promised e-muffins, so I made a whole bunch of chocolate chip muffins just for you readers. Careful, they're hot and gooey. Don't get it all over yourself unless you have someone handy to lick it off.

_The Intertwined_

**Chapter 6**

Youko shifted as he lay on the strange futon Kagome had loaned him as he mulled the facts given to him, albeit reluctantly in Inuyasha's case, by the sleeping humans. Looking up once again from his spot inside the hut, he saw Inuyasha still glowering at him. He knew perfectly well that the reason for Inuyasha's animosity was the fact that he'd greatly enjoyed the attention his fuzzy ears had received, even if he was trying so hard to deny it. _Really_, he hadn't been out of line at all.

"She's asleep now, you don't have to stay in here just to make her happy," Inuyasha grumbled into the quiet, just low enough to keep from waking said "her".

Angling a look at the kind miko that had _refused_ to take his declination, he recalled how she'd stated that he'd had to sleep in the trees during travel all last month instead of around the fire. It was strange to him, really. The fact that the woman felt remorse for something she'd had absolutely no control over…

He looked back up to his double, "I quite enjoy the view in here, thank you," he smiled languidly, "You worry so much…I won't molest tonight, I've had my fill," he winked, sensual smile still in place.

Inuyasha growled as he heard this, "You _better_ not touch 'em again, you hear me? 'Cause let's get one thing straight, fox; I don't take to the male population," he said over his growl.

Youko's eyebrows lifted in mock surprise, "You don't say, now," rising to a seated position, he leaned back on the wall of the hut, "So, you can't take a little ear-tweak regardless of sex? I gather you haven't let many touch them, ne?" he continued, briefly tweaking his own ear before he leaned his head back on the wall with his eyes still on Inuyasha. His question was answered when Inuyasha "feh-ed", and crossed his heavily clothed arms. Youko chuckled at the young dog's antics, "You've really no idea what it is you're missing…" he left it at that then rolled his head to the side to once more study the women now that they were closer.

"Keh. I do now, no thanks to you," Inuyasha grumbled, barely audible.

Hearing this, Youko's lips parted in a grin wide enough to flash a bit of fang as he looked over the slayer's shaded eyelids, _'To be resilient enough to withstand such marking of her skin.'_ His sight moved over to Kagome's sleeping form for a moment when Inuyasha interrupted again, drawing his attention.

"You asked a lot about Naraku, Fox," Inuyasha began, looking back to Youko, "You think he had something to do with the manipulator?"

He'd been waiting for Inuyasha to come to that deduction, "I think it's highly probable, hai," he answered soberly, "If this is the case, it might be prudent to find a sorcerer for that barrier. As much as your group seems to be integrated in this fight, I would fully expect him to exploit the manipulator's uses against you to win it."

Nodding gravely, Inuyasha thought on this a moment, "How would a sorcery brand react to miko powers?"

Youko knitted his brows, "Truthfully, I have no idea," he said, looking at Kagome contemplatively, "That would be something to ask a sorcerer, should we find a suitable one."

Inuyasha recognized that Youko seemed to include himself, but he figured it was understandable; he _did_ have one of the brands on himself somewhere after all, _'Wait a minute…'_ Frowning, Inuyasha suddenly wondered at the validity of said brand, "Oi, how do we know for sure you've got one? You never showed us any brand," he said with accusation.

Youko's features took a nose dive into a purely innocent look, "Oh, so you wanted to see it? And here I thought you didn't like males that way…" he said, pretending to inspect his claws. They needed to be cleaned again…

"Don't flatter yourself. For all we know, you could be workin' with someone to trick us out of the jewel," he accused.

Youko rolled his eyes, "Oh, for the love of…" sitting up and spinning in place, he began undoing his sash to expose his hips. Inuyasha's eyes went wide with shock as the kitsune pushed aside the tunic he wore, but recovered nicely when he saw the scared over welts forming the characters for sunshine sitting on the fox's skin right next to the base of his tail. It was a clean branding, and neatly sat just above his left cheek.

Folding his arms with a blush, Inuyasha looked away, "Alright, so ya ain't lying. Pull 'em up," he conceded quickly. Youko grinned amusedly; loosely tying the sash just enough to hold up the pants of his outfit, then resettled into his position against the wall.

"So why didn't you show yourself after you let out your scent five days ago?" Inuyasha quested, hoping to get his own answers from him. He now knew about their recent past, but they knew nothing of him aside from the fact that he was a kitsune thief that was apparently very well known in some communities.

Keeping his head reclined on the wall, Youko replied lazily, "I am a curious being, Inuyasha. I like to watch," he said through an impish half-smile, "Of course, you and the kit were the only ones that knew of my continued presence after leaving the perimeters of my territories on the way here, but it was fun to watch how your group handled it."

"That why your scent was all over my head? 'Cause you like to watch?" Inuyasha countered neatly.

Youko's brow went up, "Nice catch, Inuyasha," he praised, sitting up and away from the wall, "If you really must know, I had wanted to…compare, as it were. I hardly see many demons with the feature; I was intrigued," he reiterated with a shrug, obviously leaving out his ulterior motives of exterminating the poor boy's inexperience with his groping.

"_And?_" Inuyasha sounded impatient, now looking directly back to the smirking thief.

Doing a very good job of keeping the deviously victorious look from his eyes, Youko sighed loudly and moved to stand. Watching closely to see what Inuyasha would do about it, he strolled over to his spot around the women. Though Inuyasha tensed considerably, he remained where he was with a wary look to his eyes. Coming to a stop in front of him, Youko slowly descended to his haunches, "See for yourself if you wish to," he offered in a deceptively neutral tone.

Inuyasha glanced up at the larger ears on Youko and snorted, "Sure, I thought you were bad before, I'd hate to be around you after someone's been fondling your ears. You're as bad as the monk," he grumbled, ignoring the pull to do what the fox had suggested.

Chuckling at his thought patterns, Youko looked toward Miroku, "He does seem to enjoy the female form. Really, can you blame him?" he tapped his nose, "If it weren't for the ability to smell it, I would almost believe he were experienced in that field," he said as he stood and started on his way back to his pallet to settle in, "We will talk more of the brand when the humans wake."

"So, we need to find a sorcerer or sorceress to do this for us," Kagome clarified the next morning, turning to Youko, "Do they all know how to put up this barrier, or do we need to find one that does?"

Running claws through his long hair, he answered her easily, "It is not a terribly well known incantation, but there are some who would still know of it. In answer to your question; Hai, we will have to search for one. Though I do have an idea of where to start," he said, dropping his hair over his shoulder to feel its silky texture. Leaning up from the wall he'd been reclining against, he crossed his long legs, "The sorceress I knew is probably no longer around, but there are rumors of an apprentice of hers in the northern mountains. We might start there."

"Oh, hell," Inuyasha cursed into the room, "We go up there, we'll have to deal with that smelly wolf," it was bad enough that he'd have to keep his eye out for the whereabouts of Youko's paws, but now he'd have to chase off the wolf too, _'Could this get any better?'_

Youko looked up to Inuyasha, who still stood near the entrance to the hut, "Wolf? You have previous dealings in the north with the wolves?" he turned back to the women seated around the hut along with Miroku, taking note of Kagome's adorable blush, "Well, that will certainly make things interesting. On that note, I'm ready to go when you are," he leaned back, stretching his legs out as if waiting.

Kagome shifted nervously on her knees where she sat near Shippo, "Er, well…uhm…I need to go somewhere first," she lamely spoke up, "You know, for supplies?" she looked to Inuyasha, dearly hoping Youko wouldn't catch on and start prodding about her home again. Of course, he would probably figure it out anyway; that fox was a smart cookie, '_A very warm, gooey cookie…full of chocolate chips…'_ Kagome snapped her eyes away from said fox when she realized she'd been staring during that little detour. Kami, when did she turn into such a hentai?

Catching onto her train of thought by her actions, Inuyasha refused to acknowledge what her scent was currently telling him as she blatantly stared at the perverted newcomer, "Come on, I'll take you," he told the blushing girl as he advanced on her and gently pulled her up by the upper arm. He had to give her credit; she seemed to be holding in that full tomato blush of hers well, "You guys stay here, we'll only be a couple hours," he angled directly to the one being in the room that he did not want following them. He wouldn't know it if he did either, considering the guy could mask his presence so thoroughly. Youko only shrugged and crossed his fingers behind his head, leaning against the wall as the two left the hut.

They walked briskly with Inuyasha still holding her lightly by the arm, and were halfway to the well when he finally dropped his hold on her arm, "Can't believe you almost let the well slip to that guy. We don't know if we can trust him yet," he scolded her.

With her mostly empty pack on her back, Kagome took her eyes off the trail to aim them at Inuyasha, "I think we can trust him, Inuyasha. He _did_ save our village's ailment, after all. He didn't have to, you know," she looked back to the trail, "Not to mention he couldn't go through even if he wanted to. We've tested that already, remember?"

Inuyasha winced; yeah, he remembered. They had tested several different methods to cross some time ago with Shippo. They knew he couldn't go through with just the jewel thanks to the fight with Rouyokon some four years ago, so they tried it with Kagome holding on to the kit as she jumped in with all of their combined shards; no go. They tried Shippo with Inuyasha too, but came up with the same results. Even Sango joined in the attempt, but nothing changed. For this reason, Shippo hadn't stopped whining about the failed attempts for a while after that. Of course since then, the kit had begun whining less and less thanks to his maturation, _'Thank the Gods for small favors.'_

"Yeah, well. We should still stay on the safe side anyway; we hardly know him," Inuyasha excused lamely when they reached the clearing with the well nestled in the center of it. He paused before they went over, "We're only getting what we need over there, remember?"

Dropping her shoulders and sighing in exasperation, Kagome grabbed his hand and jumped in as an answer. On the other side as they stood in the near dark of the covered well, she gave her quick reply with a sly look as she climbed the ladder, "We're out of ramen; so we're going to have to go to the store," A rustling of firerat sounded from the bottom of the well, signaling his exit and Kagome met him at the top.

"Fine," he agreed a little too quickly. Kagome walked ahead of him up the stairs and out of the well house with a triumphant smirk on her face, but effectively wiped it off before Inuyasha could get a glimpse of it. _'Hook, line, and sinker…'_ she thought as they made their way under shade of the God Tree on the way to her house.

Before long, Kagome had finished changing her clothes and trotted down the stairs in a tan sundress with a simple white half shirt left open at the collar, "Ready! Let's get going before mom gets back; I'd hate to just say hi and run," she said, grabbing her small purse and running to the door to put her sandals on. They walked out into the sun and Kagome spun on her toes and presented Inuyasha with his usual uncomfortable hat. He almost brushed it off again, but one look at the doe eyes she gave him made him cave as usual.

"Feh, can't believe you still make me wear the thing; I see weirder things on some people out there than my ears," he said pulling the hat gently over his ears.

"Relax; you said we wouldn't be long. We only need to get some more ramen, jerky, pocky, a bigger pan, medical supplies, and a new leather thong for the necklace," she ticked each item on her fingers as she named them, "The old strap won't take much more, and the last thing we need is for it to snap easily…again."

Not that the thong broke often; only three times in four years. Not bad, considering. The last time, it had been nicked by a fang from a burly humanoid demon that came sniffing around sometime right after the new moon. He had tried to drag her off by her hair like a caveman as she was collecting some herbs for Kaede in the forest. Thankfully, he hadn't counted on her knowledge of a man's weaknesses that she took full advantage of when she was mad. She'd been fuming. Sure it was uncouth and barbaric, but it got the job done, right? It had been his fault anyway for not listening to her demands to be released. Inuyasha had only found out about the incident from the smell of him on her hair when she had returned. Needless to say, he went with her when she collected herbs after that. Paranoid, territorial males…

Kagome rolled her eyes with that thought, but refrained from chuckling at the thought of demons periodically sneaking around to be the last to pee on a certain tree in the woods. Returning her eyes ahead of her to pay attention to where they were going, she saw they had another block or so to reach the market she always went to for her supplies. They had all of the medical supplies she needed, plus the survival foods such as jerky and ramen in bulk. The one thing they didn't have was pocky, so they would have to go to a candy store for that.

Grabbing Inuyasha's clawed hand without thinking; she hauled him into the place and went straight for the first item on their list. The ramen. As they neared the desired isle, thankfully Inuyasha refrained from drooling as he was met with three full shelves of different types of the instant noodles.

After gathering the items they would need, she paid the man at the front counter, who knew Kagome by name, before exiting to go in the direction of the candy shop. Aside from choosing nearly every possible variety of ramen the last store had, Inuyasha had remained fairly quiet for the duration. He stood not two steps from her as she gathered some five boxes of strawberry Pocky, and another seven of the Chocolate.

"Why you gotta get so much of that stuff? Shippo's bad enough already without all that," Inuyasha broke the stillness of the quiet store as he pointed to the twelve boxes stacked in Kagome's hands.

Kagome couldn't help but blush as she thought of their new kitsune friend and her promise to get extra candy for him, "Well…I did promise Youko that I'd get him some of the chocolate to try," she bit her lip briefly, "And he did say he liked the strawberry, too…" she put in lamely, continuing to mumble as she escaped to the counter.

Inuyasha sighed and hung his head, _'It's his ears…gotta be those ears that she's attracted to…'_ he told himself. He did not miss that nervous little flush of hers when she spoke of him. Lifting his head and returning to her side, Inuyasha followed her outside into the noon sun and back into the direction of the shrine, _'Damn kitsune charm…'_ he slanted her a look. He couldn't really blame her, he guessed; none of them had any real relations with one another, so of course she would be shy and curious around appealing males. And the fox _did_ look a might like he did…

"Okay, Inuyasha. I'll be ready to go once I get my clothes put together and our supplies organized. I have to refill my kit and make a few lunches for everyone. Think you can be patient a bit longer? " Kagome asked, looking over at Inuyasha when they were only a block or so away from the shrine steps. She chuckled when she predictably got his "feh" in way of the affirmative. They had nearly reached the arch's column over the shrine's steps when Kagome's inattention to the sidewalk caused her to catch the toe of her sandal on a broken flat of concrete, gracelessly tumbling to nearly crush her paper bag full of supplies. Inuyasha stopped her from eating concrete, but the bag crashed down, most spectacularly spreading her purchases all over the ground and a portion of the street.

'_Clumsy. I _knew_ that was there, too…I'm such a klutz,'_ Looking up at Inuyasha, she half expected to get his easy degradation of her klutzy move, instead she saw an odd mixture of delight and concern shining on his face. The delight slightly confused her, but the concern was well received as she nervously stumbled out an apology, acutely aware of his warmth as he held her.

"Here, Miss. You dropped this. Are you alright?" A smooth voice asked, breaking the small trance they'd been in. The heads of both turned toward the new voice and Kagome was unceremoniously let go of to help herself to stand while shooting Inuyasha a displeased eye. Honestly; the man couldn't stand a little display of affection if someone else were around. Returning her azure eyes to the concerned citizen that asked of her wellbeing, she was shocked to see very unusual long crimson hair blowing in the wind.

Choking back a gasp, she looked to the box of pocky he held up to her in his tapered fingers, "Thank you. I-I'm sorry, I just wasn't paying attention to where my feet were," she apologized for lack of anything better to say, not noticing the peculiar shifting of colors in his eyes. She took the box from his hand and looked to Inuyasha; she could swear she could hear him growling…

"Here…I'll help you pick up the other items that fell," he kindly offered as he retrieved the beat up, but still usable, paper bag from the ground.

Kagome shoved her windblown hair from her eyes, "Oh, that's okay. You really don't have to…" she protested, the protest seemingly falling on deaf ears as he began collecting more pocky from the ground.

By the time she relented that he wouldn't listen, she began to reach for a clutter of ramen from the gutter, noticing from the corner of her eye that Inuyasha had yet to take his eyes off of their kind helper, _'Oh, Inuyasha…please don't make a scene…'_

Picking up the last box of band-aids, Kagome tossed it into the full bag that the red-head now held, "Thank you so much, Mr…uh…" she stammered timidly.

"My apologies," he politely excused himself, shifting her grocery bag and putting out a well manicured hand for a shake. She took it, and noticed with curiosity that his eyes seemed to swim between two different colors, "I am Shuichi Minamino, pleasure to meet you," he introduced himself smoothly, aiming those unusual eyes directly into hers.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "Er…I'm Kagome…we haven't met before, have we?" she sounded utterly confused.

'**Isn't she adorable?'** Youko virtually purred excitedly inside Shuichi's mind, **'**_**Kami**_**, it's good to see her again.'**

'_She doesn't look much different from the girl in your memories, Youko,'_ Kurama answered his more frisky half, still staring into her eyes, _'Though she does feel quite different; as if something's missing…'_ he wordlessly evaluated the girl before the skin on her face began changing color to a darling pink as he still held her hand.

Focusing his eye to the present, he smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, my mind began to wander; you have such lovely eyes. No Miss Kagome, I don't believe we have met. Though I do feel as though I know you somehow," he said, dropping her hand and gently offering her bag back to her. Oh yeah, he knew how dangerous it was to say that in front of the obviously younger Inuyasha standing quite angrily to the side, but it _was_ always fun to perturb him. Whether Inuyasha was aware of the teasing or not…and this younger version seemed to be more excitable than the one he now knew.

'**Did you notice how much pocky we picked up? I think she just met me back there, that's why she feels different; it hasn't happened yet,'** Youko suddenly chuckled deeply,** 'She's going to regret getting all of that pocky, though…sweet thing brought us so much candy, we had trouble getting Shippo to sleep for weeks,'** Kurama inwardly winced at that; that demon was bad enough as a six-hundred some year old kitsune. He'd hate to see him as a sugar-hyped kit…

Kurama hesitantly dropped her hand and noted with amusement how Inuyasha immediately claimed the same hand and practically glued her to his side to leave, Kagome stuttering out another thank you with a wave goodbye as she was hauled off. He stood in place watching the woman and half-demon take the shrine steps two at a time as he thought of how his life had drastically changed because of those two.

He'd met the Red Forest kitsune called Shippo about six months or so after his sentence to the Reikai had ended. Very quickly after meeting Shippo, he found himself in the middle of a family circle he'd never guessed he would have been a part of, yet now was thanks to Youko's past. He hadn't known any of the demons he was now tied to aside from their vast reputations in the Makai, and he shortly learned after meeting them that the entire pack in which he was now deeply integrated was short by the two female members that had started it all, and had been for five hundred and sixty-five years.

He just watched one of them walk away.

"Somethin' wasn't right about that guy, Kagome. You need to quit bein' so trusting to people," Inuyasha warned as they reached the top of the stairs.

Kagome turned to him, her hair blowing in the windy day and tickling her cheeks, "How so? I didn't sense anything tainted about him; in fact, he felt kinda familiar," she airily added her opinion on the matter. She knew she tended to be too trusting most times, but Inuyasha definitely evened it out by being too suspicious all of the time.

"Yeah, that's what felt so wrong about him. I didn't like the way he smelled, either," Inuyasha grumbled under his breath; that man had the distinct smell of roses to him, bringing to mind one randy Silver kitsune.

Once the pair made it to her front door, Kagome slid it open then raced upstairs to her room with an 'I'll be ready in a sec' left behind for Inuyasha's ears. When she made it to her bedroom, she threw the poor beat up grocery bag on her bed, not noticing it emptying after it toppled over as she went to her closet and began dragging out her warmer apparel. She buried herself in the task, tossing out random old-style hakamas and tunics that she'd collected over time, then turtleneck sweaters of varying colors. Once the items she wanted had been found, she turned to find that she'd practically carpeted her room in the clothes she'd chosen.

'_Oops…'_

Shrugging it off, she began to fold the few outfits that she'd ultimately chosen to take with her over the winter months on the other side of the well. When she got to the last one, she had to collect the hakama for it from atop the groceries on her bed. After pulling it up, she caught sight of something underneath it that she _knew_ didn't belong there.

A rose.

A small crease flashed between her brows as she reached out and picked it up, mechanically bringing it to her nose for a sniff, _'Where on earth…'_ she mused about the blossom as she took in its scent. The only other people to come near that bag other than her had been the checker, and the man who helped her pick it up off the sidewalk.

"What's takin' so long, woman?" Kagome's nose left the fragrant flower and whipped around when she heard Inuyasha's yell coming from the stairs. She hastily put the rose on her desk and finished folding her clothing, placing them in her bag once she was done packing the supplies from her bed. She closed the flap of her backpack and the clasps refused to meet, so she leaned on top of it as if it were a suitcase, and stretched the poor material until she got the fasteners together with a click. This is what her hanyou companion walked in on, drawing her attention to his usual impatience, though he did seem to be amused at her predicament as well.

"Be patient, Inuyasha. I'm done now so we can go, kay?" she said with a flick of her hair to keep the strap of her bag from pulling it as she secured it on her shoulder. Inuyasha seemed to be satisfied that she was hurrying, so he said nothing more as he began to lead the way back down the hallway.

Flitting her eyes briefly toward the rose that now adorned her desk, she figured that she could think on it later as she followed her hanyou out of her home toward the well house. As they neared the shack and Inuyasha took the backpack from her, she realized with a start that she was on her way to get something that was slightly more permanent and probably way more painful than a tattoo. And while she knew her mother wouldn't particularly approve, she hoped that she would understand its purpose, therefore not grounding her into next year for intentionally scarring herself with a brand.

'_I'm going to be in so much trouble,'_ Kagome whimpered as they entered the well house and disappeared from the future.


	7. Don't Mess with the Ward

Disclaimer: All characters are products of Rumiko Takahashi, and Togashi Yoshihiro's minds, not mine.

A/N: Just going to clarify Youko's age in my fic; here he'll be about four hundred in the feudal era, and close to one-thousand in the modern age as Kurama. Also, I'm taking my creative license as author of this fic, on the issue of Naraku's incarnations; they will be alive or dead as I see fit. I also plan to keep the issue of Sesshomaru's swords on the anime plane. This is more or less a continuation of the anime, divergence from the manga. I'm starting where the anime left off. Just clarifying all this for you too.

Finally, I think I finally have a grasp on my pairings. Let's say that the one concrete thing is that you will not see anything other then WAFF between a few of the members. Namely, Inuyasha and Sango, Miroku and Kagome. I have trouble reading scenes between those cross pairings, so I'm not going to write any. Other than that, well we'll see where it goes.

_The Intertwined_

**Chapter 7**

Predictably, their sudden disappearance drove him crazy with wonder at where they had gone earlier in that day. But now, hidden in the canopy with his ruby pendant activated, he was even more curious at the fact that they had reappeared out of nowhere after the sun began to slide past its zenith.

He'd felt the magic pulsing through the ground around the dried well when he arrived to investigate earlier. The other two humans really hadn't known what to do with him while they were all alone in the hut that morning, so they hadn't protested when he got up and left for a bit. He'd expected to come across the scent trail left behind by Kagome and Inuyasha at the very least; and had…until he reached the well. What he hadn't expected was for their signatures to drop off suddenly like they did. There, he had come up with nothing other than speculation that the well had to be a portal of some kind, given that there were no signs of them inside it. Not _impossible_, but certainly unbelievable. For this reason, he had felt the need to watch for their return from wherever it is they'd gone.

So now, here he sat as the miko woman and inu-hanyou took the trail back to the village beyond the foliage. They would all be leaving for the north shortly; most likely before the day was spent. Having seen what had happened about this time last month, he figured they would need to be in a secure location in two days' time. Fortunately for his little entourage, he had a den just about that far away. It was a little bit out of the way, but it would do nicely if they were to have a need for it. Given that it was only a hideout location and not one of his storage caves, they wouldn't even need to know it was his; thus keeping it his secret. His furnishings would have to be moved if they were to use it, though.

Youko lay back on an ideal branch in a very large tree that was brimming with old magic and ancient knowledge as he began feeling one severely ticked Inuyasha headed back in his direction. He kept the talisman of Kuronue's pendant active as the white haired male came closer. No sense in making it easy to be found by him.

Though he couldn't play long; they really did have to go soon.

He got up and shot off to chose a less conspicuous tree to wait in; that God Tree was saturated in Inuyasha's scent, so it obviously wasn't exactly a good place to wait. Youko chuckled amusedly as he recognized that without his own scent overpowering it, he now smelled a touch like the hanyou. Inuyasha's best chance was to track his own scent if he hoped to find his target. How absolutely _frust_rating that would be…especially considering this forest was obviously frequented by Inuyasha, and naturally his scent was everywhere.

His patience was rewarded with the expected flash of red and white as Inuyasha appeared on the forest floor beneath him. Youko watched as he lifted his head to scent the air, looking to catch his signature scent of roses and sandalwood. Oh it was around because of his contact with the forestry, but that didn't mean Inuyasha could pick out any particular direction from what little remained. And the poor guy looked _so_ mad.

"I know you're out there, _fox_. Stop hiding and come out!" Youko silently laughed at the dog as he continued walking under the tree he was in, growling and threatening bodily harm.

Inuyasha was livid. Here he had told the guy they would be right back and he had to up and leave when they were almost ready to go. As much as he _really_ hated to admit it, they needed his direction for the whereabouts of this sorceress. They had discussed the possible need for that damned brand early that morning before their cross to the future and had come to the decision to go through with it because of the threat that creature presented in Naraku's possible employ.

Inuyasha growled when he caught a slight whiff of roses again. It was as if that damned fox were everywhere and nowhere all at once! Truthfully, he was scenting himself more often than not in this blasted goose chase. If only they didn't need his help with this new threat… "Dammit, I know you can hear me! When I get my hands on you, so help me!!" he yelled; not at all patient with the fox's antics.

"My, my…such promises…Yet again you contradict yourself. I was under the impression that you did not like me," the deep sensual voice of Youko poured down over Inuyasha directly from above him. Inuyasha whipped around with a hand on his sword to look in the direction of the voice, but was met with nothing but air.

"So jumpy. You need some form of relaxation, I'd say," Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he smelled the fox's distinctive scent seconds before he felt warm fingers take liberties with his ears from behind. Slapping at the hands that were beginning to feel entirely too good, he growled as he spun on their owner.

"I know I heard you say last night that you'd already had your fill. What else have you lied about, pervert?" Inuyasha hotly demanded with a fist presented to his face.

Raising a brow, Youko took in the dog's temper with a grain; Inuyasha might talk big, but he couldn't fool a sensitive nose, "Hai, I told you that I'd had my fill _last night_. I said nothing of never doing it again; I've not lied to any of you," Youko folded his arms over his chest and turned to the side, "Why the very idea of accusing me of such a thing," opening one eye, he looked at his present company, "You should most definitely relax more," this he followed with opening the other eye before starting his way back to the village, absently deactivating his charm to fully release his signatures.

Inuyasha stood in place as Youko did this, fist still suspended as the fox made to leave him behind with that comment. He quickly moved to catch up to the white-clad demon and stopped in front of him, halting his progress, "I'm gonna warn you again you dirty old thief: Keep your _male_ hands off," he backed off and sulked when one particular memory of a short-haired-mercenary surfaced with that statement, "I've had enough of that crap before…"

Lifting his granite brows, he shifted his lean weight to one hip and crossed his arms to grasp his elbows loosely, "I am hardly far older than you, Inuyasha. Relax, it was only banter," he placated with a grin, receiving nothing but a glare from the hanyou. Dropping his arms, he regained his stroll to pass Inuyasha's block, "So, did you two get your supplies then?" he asked, jumping fluidly to another subject. Though still worked up at again being molested, Inuyasha grasped onto the change of subject only to glare when he caught up to Youko again.

Youko could feel the hostility coming off of his companion from his question, and thought again about all of the hard work he'd have to do to get the poor boy to loosen up. He briefly turned to see the annoyed look on the dog's face, "Don't get hostile Inuyasha, I was only curious; we do have somewhere to be and we should already be on our way by now," he stated, his eye now on the trail ahead of him.

Inuyasha stiffened, "Hey, it was you that went and disappeared to play games in the trees! You might not be in a hurry because you're already protected, but I have a pack of humans that I'd rather not see birth more of those things!" he yelled, showing Youko his fist again and breathing heavily.

Youko halted his steps and looked sideways to the dog two hundred years his junior, "So I see the women, or more namely Kagome, has not reprimanded you as of yet due to her condition this quarter?" he pointed out the date, and what would very well happen were Inuyasha to loose his cool like this once they were back in the village with the miko.

Brought up short by the thought, Inuyasha's amber eyes widened with the vision of himself eating dirt for little reason.

"That's what I thought. You might want to cool off before you decide to return to her. Though I have yet to understand how what seems to be some sort of "sit" command from her does such a thing, I'm humbled to say I understand the hardships of walking on eggshells around hormonal women. Therefore, you're quite welcome for providing you with a way to vent," he magnanimously stated, turning back and continuing down the slope into the village, shouting before he got too far, "You might think about hurrying, though. We have somewhere to get to before the new moon arrives," he waved, shocking Inuyasha once more with his acuity.

Sango looked up from polishing her sword to see the vision of pure male sensual beauty approaching the hut. She had just begun her present task, having already finished with the Hiraikotsu, and remained seated to finish before they left. When the gorgeous fox neared, she figured she should take pity and warn him, though she knew he could probably smell both of their cycles renewing anyway.

"I wouldn't go in the hut just now; Miroku's already nearly gone deaf in his left ear this morning and I think she's on a roll," she grinned. Sure, she didn't react any more violently than usual during this time, but she sure as hells _felt_ more spiteful toward the male gender. In truth she had no idea why she even warned him; she could only guess just how much of her ire he might have deserved.

Three feet from the door, Youko stepped back at the huntress's words, _'Well, when she puts it that way…'_ looking over at the woman that was practically teeming under her skin with malice, he thankfully avoided giving her a nervous smile and smoothly countered with a retreat to find the miko's last victim.

Miroku sat at the edge of Kaede's herb garden leaning against one of the fence posts, trying to clear his abused ear with his index finger, _'What I wouldn't do for a demon's sense of smell sometimes…though I thank Kami I don't have their hearing. How was I supposed to know she was changing clothes?'_ Sensing a new presence approaching him, he turned with his finger still in his ear to find Youko towering near him.

"I must apologize; if you are to say something to me, I may not be able to adequately decipher it," he said with a sheepish smile as he invited the handsome fox to join him, "Shippo is still in there, too; he finds himself…captive…if you will, more often than not during these times," he dropped his finger from his ear, which was still ringing from Kagome's screeching at his accidental intrusion, "Though I advise that you do not attempt to rescue him; she becomes most defensive. The poor girl is quite plagued with a most fiery temper whenever angered, but it carries a far shorter fuse before every new moon. For future reference," he added with a hand out and watched as Youko took his invitation and gracefully seated himself at another fencepost, studying the layout of the garden in front of him.

As he listened to the monk, Youko put a hand to the ground and felt the soil's richness, taking note of how well cared for it was. Pushing his ki into the ground to enforce the soil's health, he turned to the monk, "Unfortunately, I have been victim to such encounters before. I thank you for the warning, though I saw the same behavior in her last new moon," he winked as he pulled his hand from the soil and cleaned it with a couple clapping motions, "Though I would say she seems to have it worse than most," considering the monk as he nodded in agreement, he recalled why it was he'd sought him out, "You seem to be missing something that you borrowed from her back then, ne?" he broached, quickly seeing understanding light in the intuitive man's eye.

"Ahh, yes. Quite intriguing book, that one…it is amazing to me the information that book holds," slanting the demon with a knowing look, he chuckled, "I had been wondering where it went," Miroku grimaced, "I was admittedly beginning to worry on the day Kagome inquired about it. Would you be willing to part with it?"

Youko grinned. He and the monk would get along nicely… As he prepared to answer Miroku, Inuyasha finally emerged from the forest, "Oi! If we're ready, let's move out!" he yelled brusquely before reaching them in one small leap. Landing in closely, he studied the two males lounging on the grass "You lechers shouldn't be left alone together," he snorted, "Kami knows what you two could be planning," he mumbled as he passed by to go toward Sango who was busy strapping the Hiraikotsu to her back.

As Inuyasha approached, Sango looked up from Kirara who was trotting away so that she could transform without singeing her mistress, "Kagome's almost ready; she's changing into something warmer for the travel," she said as the burst of power from Kirara signaled her transformation, "It would most definitely be best if we travel on Kirara while you guys run today. After tomorrow we should be fine to go back to other modes of travel should we need to."

Nodding his understanding, the rest of the newly grown team prepared to leave for their first trip together.

Kagome cursed silently as she readied her bow and reached for an arrow, aiming it at the wind witch who stood at the other side of the clearing. Normally she wasn't prone to swearing, but the current situation merited its own color. This just figured.

It had been only one full day since their departure, and they'd hardly just left behind the more familiar territory of Musashi to begin traveling the border between eastern and western territories as the day's warmth reached its highest; which wasn't very warm considering it was mid-November.

Now in the face of a meeting they hadn't quite expected so soon, they all stood at arms in wait for the first move; which wasn't coming from Inuyasha for once. Instead, he stood in position at the front of their procession with his eyes trained on their adversary, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Oh how darling! You have new friends," Kagura started out by pointing at Youko, who stood to the side of the group with a long thorny whip ready in his clawed hand, "Would you care to introduce me, Inuyasha?" she curiously asked without taking her eyes off of the man she'd indicated. Kagome and Sango sat on Kirara and both knitted their brows at the woman's uncharacteristic interest, exchanging confused looks with each other over the incident.

Youko scoffed, "Woman, your very presence is insulting; why should you possibly be allowed to know of me?" he smoothly said, drawing an impossibly pleased look to Kagura's red eyes before Inuyasha's limited patience snapped and he advanced a step, finally drawing his sword.

"What do ya want, Kagura? I don't care what it is really, but we ain't here to chat," he yelled.

Kagura turned her eyes to consider him, "No need for hostility dear. I am only out scouting on behalf of my master; he heard rumors that your ranks have grown, and I decided to find the truth. No need to be ugly," she admonished him as she opened her fan and used it to cover her face.

Inuyasha stood straight at this comment with his black eyebrows broadcasting his confusion in their narrowed position low over his eyes, "Since when do you care to do something for Naraku on your own, Witch? Just what are you planning?"

Youko narrowed his eyes further when he heard Inuyasha's bemused question. He briefly took his eyes off of the stinking woman to survey the reactions of the others to what seemed to be uncharacteristic behavior from the new arrival. His gold eyes witnessed the look the girls shared from Kirara's back, and he watched Miroku rhythmically flexing his rosary-wrapped hand. Then he turned once more to consider the woman who had arrived moments ago riding atop a giant feather.

The woman widened her eyes at Inuyasha's questioning and snapped her fan shut before getting defensive, "I don't see why I should tell you; you are not on a need-to-know basis. My motivations are my own," she said with a flush to her white skin before holding our her arm with the fan and pointing at Inuyasha this time, "You would do well to remember who I work for," she said before spinning her fan in a quick motion, "Dance of the Dragon!"

Having expected such an attack, Inuyasha jumped away from an oncoming cyclone, and turned around in time to see the women making it clear of their own. Once the winds died down after the first attack, Kagura laughed, "My goodness. You all look positively trapped! Were you all going somewhere? Oh…how rude of me for interrupting."

Youko growled to the audacious woman that had just dared trying to attack him, "Woman, you must be aware that your aura conflicts with your genus. Drop the act and show yourself truly; you obviously are not acting the part of your host," he was rightly satisfied when he saw the reaction on her face that said he'd come to the right conclusion. The others of his new group regarded this exchange with dawning understanding as they recalled exactly why it was they were on the road.

"So, Naraku really _is_ planning to use one of those fog things against us…he'll have to come up with something better than that!!" Inuyasha yelled at the wind sorceress.

Kagura's face slipped into a look the tachi could scarcely remember seeing her employ as she grinned in a purely evil manner, "Young dog, you have not a clue what it is I am capable of. You're quite lucky I find you to be so adorable or you would have been long scorched," the voice of Kagura stated matter-of-factly for the dog as Gau allowed his possession to be known; though he was sure they didn't yet know his actual identity.

"Please…I ain't so fragile. Whatever it is you want, you better drop it 'cause you won't get it!" Inuyasha spat back.

Raising her arm again, Gau pointed Kagura's fan at Youko, "I beg to differ, my dear puppy. One of the things I want I will most definitely be getting," she winked and received a snarl from the angelic fox's face in answer before continuing, "The rest of my agenda will not be known to you as of yet because as I said before; you are not on a need to know basis. But then…you _will_ find out soon enough," she smiled big as she was soon surrounded with the sound of thousands of Naraku's bees, "Your ability to catch the truth of my being was not planned as my Master did not expect you to have the wherewithal to figure it out. And regrettably, I neglected to mention the lovely Youko's mental prowess."

Kagome sat with Sango on Kirara as they watched the exchange. She hadn't been terribly surprised that Kagura was being used again by Naraku, in a roundabout way this time, but what did surprise her was the fact that this creature seemed to actually know of Youko on a personal level, _'Could this manipulator be the one that he knew?'_ She idly wondered. She hated that the creature dressed under his host deserved to be purified into oblivion, but had taken host in a being that she knew had already been nothing more than a captive tool to Naraku. Kagura didn't fully deserve the purification that would kill the creature.

Her muscles tensed as she watched the conversation once again turn heated in the face of the saimyoushou before they all began to feel a familiar influence closing in fast. Predictably coming from the Westerly direction, the huge aura broadcasted fury; causing Youko and Inuyasha's attention to trade from Kagura's image to that of the white globe coming in rapidly from the sky. After determining that it was indeed his brother, Inuyasha's attitude became decidedly impish, "You're in for it now," he said quietly as the sphere that had been approaching swiftly changed over to its humanoid form.

Standing to the other side of where the humanoid Dog Lord now stood, Youko's suspicions of the relationship between him and the hanyou were confirmed; Inuyasha was most definitely Sesshomaru's infamous half-brother. It was obvious enough now; with them standing next to each other, one could easily see the resemblance between the two.

Landing gracefully in front of the woman he sought, Sesshomaru ignored his brother's unconventional pack in favor of immediately glaring hatefully at Kagura as he approached her with his one hand outstretched in preparation for his youki whip, "Sorceress, my ward is ill. You will tell me what you have done to cause it. _Now_," he demanded with heat lining his even words, "Do not consider lying to me; I smell your rancid stench all over her."

Scenting the malice on the air coming from the new arrival's claws, Gau recognized him to be the _very_ handsome Dog Lord of the West. The man was intimidating at the very least, and Gau quite frankly had been worried just from his reputation when Naraku had told him to infect the demon's ward. He never could catch a break with the gorgeous ones… "Oh, so she's not a pet after all? And here I thought you wouldn't be too disappointed to find her mortal body dying," Gau daringly goaded, deciding to throw caution to the wind now that the damage had been done.

Narrowing his own gold-colored eyes, Sesshomaru growled as he summoned his poison youki whip through his claws, lashing it at her without pretence. She barely dodged, getting her face nicked instead of the blow landing on her neck as intended.

"Sesshomaru! That isn't Kagura talking; it's a shadow demon that possesses youkai!" Sango yelled as she dropped from her seat atop her fire cat friend to the ground and readied for a fight next to Kagome, who also was ready with her arrow strung taut.

Considering what the slayer had said without taking his eyes from his target, he drew himself to his full height and watched the possessed wind witch tenderly wipe her festering cheek of poison, "So…one such as you has somehow infected one in this Sesshomaru's care with your filth. Be aware that the woman you inhabit holds no such importance that it would save your worthless hide," he stated. He punctuated his warning with another swing of his youki whip at her, causing her to try blocking with the winds of the fan she held. As the winds met the whip, they sparked to life with the charged heat from Gau's fire abilities and saved her another painful infusion of poison from Sesshomaru.

Waves of fire flickering in every direction after dispatching of the whip, Inuyasha and Youko had to jump away to avoid being singed as Sesshomaru retaliated in like with his heirloom sword. Catching sight of each other from where they landed, Youko motioned in the direction of the north, Inuyasha nodding in response. Yeah, he felt the wolves closing in too. He wasn't sure why everything just _had_ to happen on the eve of his human night, but it seemed they would have a full field in just a matter of minutes. Growling for his weakened state in this time of the month, he watched from his position with Tetsusaiga only half its size.

Having yet to retrieve the shards from him, Kagome was able to feel Kouga's approach too. Though she was aware it was him, she could feel an extra two shards on a parallel with his familiar ones. He had brought company with him; fast company who held the extra shards. Good…they could always use more of their allies. Her shoulders holding steady from four years of conditioning with her bow; she still felt a bead of sweat escape her brow despite the cool air; she was beginning to feel restless.

As she stood there, Sango shifted with a look in her direction, "I can't stand standing uselessly to the side. We don't even know what it wants with us!" she ranted along with Kagome's thoughts, her grip on the handle of her boomerang turning her knuckles white as she turned back to watch Sesshomaru parry another blast of concentrated fire. His normally pristine hakama and pelt were blackened on the edges, showing his one near miss with the creature's attacks. Kagura sported the bubbling youki welt on her cheek and an arm was exposed with a sleeve of her kimono missing; a long gash riding down the length of it. Inuyasha and Youko both stood off to the side, flanking the women as Miroku watched on also near to them, still fingering his beads. Past fights with any of Naraku's employ had conditioned him to expect the saimyoushou to fly directly toward him were he to reveal his kazaana. Unless the women were put into danger, it wouldn't be needed anyway, so he only watched on with Inuyasha and Youko from the half-circle they instinctively formed around the women and Shippo.

A sharp, feminine yell of pain coming from the center of the fray drew the tension to a precarious stand still. Kagura's hair having been shaken out of its bun, she lay on her side facing away from everyone on the ground. She was moving sluggishly as she rolled over to try finding her fan and feathers. Sesshomaru stood still with Tenseiga at his side, poison from his claws dripping freely from the blade to burn the grass beneath it. He watched as she pathetically crawled toward one of her hair feathers to escape, then collapsed before spasming uncontrollably.

As Kagome watched this with her bow still loaded, she couldn't help the vein of remorse running through her for Kagura's position in this. The woman never asked to be under attack to withstand her possessor's consequences and be used as a possible vessel of death for a shadow creature. She frowned when she saw Kagura's beaten form seem to seizure before suddenly lying still once more. She gasped, dropping her hold on the arrow as she raced up to Inuyasha's side, "Inuyasha, whoever had a hold on her has let go," she said loud enough that she expected Sesshomaru to hear her.

"Indeed, it is no longer influencing her movements," he said as he sheathed Tenseiga at his sash. He turned, dismissing the unconscious demoness, finally taking notice of the new addition he briefly took note of earlier, "So Inuyasha, I see you've taken to befriending thieves now," he looked at Youko with recognition in his eyes, "Youko, it's been a while."

Inuyasha nearly dropped the Tetsusaiga, loosing his grip on the transformation of the fang instead, _'He _knows_ this guy?!'_ Unnoticed to him, the humans were sporting much the same thoughts on the matter of the silver-haired demons regarding each other with familiarity.

Youko stayed in place as he put away his rose whip looking up from under his fringe to the demon Lord, "That it has, but I imagine that could be construed as a good thing, yes?" he answered to everyone else's sheer bewilderment.

Everyone was rightly snapped out of their stupor with a very loud squawking that came directly into the clearing, stopping abruptly when it tripped over Kagura who still lay clasping her feather in a weakened faint from her possession. Righting himself, he skirted the woman and prostrated himself at Sesshomaru's feet near tears, "My Lord, the young master sent me prematurely for you! I insisted you would return shortly, but he insisted that the girl needs a healer without delay!"

Only when Kagome spoke up did the little toad notice the others in the small clearing, "I'm sorry, but is something wrong with Rin, Lord Sesshomaru?" she gingerly asked with formality.

He turned his attention to the miko and considered her a moment before answering, "I am…unfamiliar with the illness," generally he would not admit to such a thing, but the girl…no, _woman_ before him was one he'd come to respect over the years. Not only for her loyalty and power, but he also could not ignore her ability to put Inuyasha in his place when the need warranted it. Making his decision on the matter, he started walking away, "Come…you may see for yourself. Jaken, leave the witch," he ordered, as Jaken had begun to poke at the woman to ensure that she was indeed still alive.

Before the ensemble of human and demon could make their way into the tree line, the forgotten impending arrival of the wolves was brought forward as two cyclones of dirt slid to a stop in front of Sesshomaru.

"You arrived too late," the Dog Lord put in before sidestepping the brash wolf and his mate to continue on his way in the direction of his ward through the trees.

Momentarily watching the tall dog stroll off, Kouga turned back around to see Inuyasha and his pack making ready to follow him, "Oi…what happened here?" he asked, glancing to the spot where Kagura was left unconscious after the fight. Why were they going to leave her alive?

Inuyasha sheathed his sword, "It's looking like Naraku has a new incarnation that likes possessing youkai. She was used by it to attack us, but the thing's motives are still unknown to us," he answered.

Kouga snorted, "So you're going to let the bitch live just because she was possessed?" he asked, crossing his arms, "More like you should kill her now and take another player out of Naraku's ranks," he stated his opinion, sure of his correctness in the matter. He wasn't alpha of his own pack for nothing, after all.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kouga visibly cringed at the sudden outburst, dropping his arms from their position on his chest as Ayame trotted around to look her new mate in the eyes, "She was victimized and all you can think of is winning your little pissing contest with that dog!" she plainly stated her standing in the situation, planting her hands on her hips.

He warily watched his woman for a moment, then snapped out of it to match her fire, "Woman, you know she's the one that decimated my pack when all this started! Don't pretend to forget that I claimed her death to be mine for the taking!" he argued back at the redheaded ball of fire he'd mated a year ago. _Kami_, but he loved her. Had it not been for her near death at the hands of a rival tribe two winters ago during a famine, be might not have realized it before he'd completely alienated her. He easily recognized that he still held affections for Kagome, and showed it, but now he more or less felt determined to just find the right mate for her. Ayame knew of this, so she no longer suspected the miko of trying to "steal her man" as she used to. Instead, she'd been helping him in his self-appointed mission. Kouga didn't know if the hanyou would be a good choice for Kagome, but he planned to find out. One thing was certain…Inuyasha would need to overcome his immaturity and trash his inexperience; then he might finally realize what it was he had in the miko.

Pacing in front of his cowardly incarnation, Naraku cursed his shitty luck with them all. When would he finally release an incarnation as contritely obedient as Kanna had been? Kagura had never been cooperative, Kageromaru and his brother Juromaru hadn't lasted long enough to really count, Hakudoshi had his little superiority problem, and this one proved to be just as cowardly as Kagura was.

"I distinctly remember telling you to do nothing without my council first. Not only did you reveal your presence to our very targets, you left your host body behind," he stopped pacing and looked directly at the mass of darkness that now sat in the corner of the room, "You Gau, are an abysmal performer. How you ever survived in the world of thievery is beyond me," he stated with disapproval.

Gau, rightly censured and currently without means for reply in his defense, tentatively sent out a tendril of his shadows as means of asking permission to speak using Partial Assimilation; thus allowing his voice to be heard telepathically.

Naraku eyed the blatant question from his detachment, full well aware that he would not be able to communicate effectively without physical contact or a host. He focused his glare back to the main entity, "If you were foolish enough to leave your tool of communication behind, you will not be speaking until you do something to remedy your host problem," he stated coldly, Gau's bulk seeming to curl into itself after the denial to speak, "However, know that I will have need of you in this form from time to time. If you wish to talk, you will wait until then. Now leave me…you'll be called when I need you again."

Already in a place of shadow to do so, Gau quickly melded from the corner of Naraku's chambers to leak into the dark room he called his, berating himself for his disgrace in front of his father. If it was the last thing he would ever do, he would make his creator proud somehow.

Kohaku looked up from the bug he'd been watching when he caught the sound of people approaching. Yes, he was only human, but he could still tell who it was that was nearing him and his small group that he'd taken to traveling with. As he watched the trees for Lord Sesshomaru to emerge, he was a little startled at the woman, or _women_ that tagged along behind him. Boldly skirting around Sesshomaru, one of the women jogged up to him and embraced him tightly.

"Hello sister…you've been well?" Kohaku asked tiredly. Sango pulled back and studied her brother with matronly concern.

"I have, Kohaku. What about you; you look so worn out," she observed out loud.

Looking back onto Rin's prone form next to AhUn, Kohaku sighed loudly, "I have been keeping watch," was his only reply.

Also turning to look at the eleven year old girl who now had Kagome and Miroku leaning her over, Sango sighed as well, "How long has she been sick?"

"It has been two nights now, and she's gotten worse very quickly," the boy answered. Turning to her brother, she nodded as she studied him. He was now fifteen year old and continued to hold some of the melancholy air from when he'd been under Naraku's control. It did seem to be abating, but even now he still spoke with a manner of maturity that was at odds with his age. It had taken her a while to admit it to herself, but his company with Sesshomaru had been good for teaching him to deal with his past evil doing under the dark hanyou. She chanced a look at the tall Lord at the thought.

He stood a short distance away from where the ones with the holy abilities hunched over Rin, near to Youko, who also seemed to be considering the young girl's condition. How he'd been acquainted with the fox she didn't know, but she was sure they would all somehow find out soon enough. He was still so regal looking despite the singed edges of the empty sleeve on his kimono. The two tall, silver haired demons made quite the picture standing there next to the two-headed dragon of Sesshomaru's…

Sango blushed when Sesshomaru and Youko both seemed to catch onto her thoughts and simultaneously looked toward her. She saw Youko wink at her with a smirk before she quickly looked away to the safety of Kagome's hunched form, _Dear Kami, why do demons have to have such sensitive noses?'_

"You feel the same, I gather?" Miroku whispered to Kagome who knelt on the other side of the little girl.

"Yeah. It's definitely not the flu, but it doesn't look as though it's gotten far," Kagome deduced. They had suspected what might be wrong with her when they'd learned of her sickness, but with the year ending and flu season nearing, Kagome wanted to be certain before they gave her something that would make a flu worsen…though Sesshomaru's accusation of Kagura causing the girl's condition nailed it to be another manipulator spawn.

Kagome sat up from the girl and looked directly at Youko, "It's definitely another one, don't you think?" he nodded, and stepped in to kneel next to her, putting a hand to his long hair which tickled her elbow from where he was, "You have more of that flower?" she asked, receiving the gaze of the fox. In answer, he pulled his hand away from his head, running his fingers down a length of a strand to produce the seed for a Renewal Fog Orchid flower. Kagome watched as the purple-stemmed white flower grew before her eyes. When it finished blooming for him, he smirked before turning to work on feeding the petals to Rin's small body to cure her of the manipulator's influence.

**Yay! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story. I must say; it's tough getting these characters to do what you want them to without straying from their personalities. Hope I'm doing it right.**

**Icywolfflame**—Thanks for sticking around! I'm happy you are enjoying it; I hope I didn't confuse you this time.

**DYquem**—I do have an outline; I'm glad it shows! Sometimes I wonder at the story's flow when the muse isn't cooperating.

**Madmiko**--humbled It's good to know I'm keeping him in character; he's most definitely my favorite one. They're not linked yet, but that's going to happen soon. Then we can return to where the story started. Hmmm…I would imagine that they would be hurt. I wonder who they run to while the men figure themselves out? Inuyasha loves her; he's just being greedy. A couple of those timeline issues I have yet to work out completely, but I have ideas! Oh, I have ideas…evil laugh, pseudo horns

**Thanks a million for reading, y'alls! (I'm Texan. Shut up) **


	8. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: All characters are products of Rumiko Takahashi, and Togashi Yoshihiro's minds, not mine.**

A/N: I greatly apologize for the lengthy break between chapters. My last commission kicked my butt…then the Muse refused to do any more work for me for a while in favor of sitting back with a glass of tea. /excuses I reeeeeally hope that this chapter makes up for it, though it took forever to get it to _feel_ right. Even now, it feels pretty rough to me.

So, ON WITH THE ROUGH SHOW!!! (Oh, and sorry about the cliffie) maniacal snickering

_The Intertwined_

**Chapter 8**

Rin giggled weakly as she watched Kagome and Sango once again splash each other with the lukewarm water of the spring her lord had found for them that night. The wolf demoness, who Rin had yet to actually get to know, had declined to join them that night, commenting that she would keep her eye on all of the men of their large group while they bathed.

As soon as she'd come to wakefulness that evening, Rin had found two women hovering over her; Kagome mixing a broth for dinner, and Sango wiping down her brow with cold water. She'd scarcely had any other female company before, so it was good to actually have _three_ of them around all at once. Rin only hoped they would stick around for some time before she was once again surrounded by none but males once more. Oh, she loved her Lord Sesshomaru; he was her world as her surrogate father, but he was still male and was not prone to sit around and talk for the sake of company. Once or twice when she was younger, he had allowed her to string flowers in his unbelievable hair, but she hadn't done that for some time now.

The drenching battle between her companions finally ended with Sango the victor by briefly dunking Kagome's dark head under the water. Kagome came back up with her hair slicked back to see Sango already retreating back toward the shore where Rin sat trying to control her giggles. Reaching them shortly with a little laugh of her own, Kagome quickly hoisted herself out of the water onto the smooth stone ridge that held her bag to get her soaps.

It had been so long before they had been able to relax, and Kagome for her part couldn't have been in better spirits at the moment. Rin had recovered quickly over one day, though she was still a might weak, so they stole the chance to get in a bath. With the agent frozen out of her body, they had been given the green light to finally take her to bathe in the warm water. It was good to get the girl away from her constant male companionship once in a while; Kagome didn't know how she did it. Sango more often than not was her lifeline when the testosterone level became too much for her.

Handing the shampoo over to Sango while she lathered her body soap, Kagome frowned in wonder. Rin looked to be only a couple years away from puberty; she would need some female company at the time to keep from going crazy. She had no idea how she could breach the subject with Sesshomaru, but she would find a way to suggest that the girl would benefit from their continued presence.

Kagome put the tea-berry soap down as she ran the lather over her arms. Sango was busy with Rin's unruly hair as she did so, amazed at the coarseness of the poor girl's hair. She wondered at the last time Rin's head had seen a comb. Letting the young girl rinse her hair, Sango then switched for the conditioner when Kagome held it out for her. Slathering the conditioner onto Rin's hair, she worked the strands apart and into order using the product to make it easier.

As Sango dunked Rin's head to rinse, she freed the last of the tangles before she and Kagome heard a familiar laugh that caused Sango's spine to tremor with dread. With acute awareness that she and the other two girls were wearing nothing, Sango also became aware of the fact that she had no weapon in her hand. Pulling Rin from the water where she still rinsed her hair, Sango held her tight into her side as she traveled quickly to the spot where she'd stashed her sword.

Grasping the comforting hilt, she still held Rin beside her naked form as she swung it forward and joined Kagome to witness the dark shadow appear seemingly out of nowhere. Within the shadow, a solid body began forming to create the full being that was none other than Naraku.

If Kagome hadn't already been focusing her senses on the newcomers, she would have been blushing madly at the look she and Sango instantly received from the dark Lord for their state of undress. As it was, she was more focused at the moment on protecting her friends than covering herself, so she stood firm; nudity be damned.

Before any of the members of the face-off could say a word, the indignant squawk from Jaken at their adversary's presence broke the momentary silence. Shippo was notably absent; no doubt to inform the rest of their large assembly of what was transpiring if they weren't already on their way.

Naraku listened as the little girl tried to hold in her whimpers of fear behind the slayer, but his eyes were drinking in the naked sight he'd not forget any time soon of the two older women trying to shield the young one. Never mind that he was there for the ones doing the shielding, but he could forgive them their misconception since they didn't yet know of his plans for them.

"Oh how nobly sweet; you're protecting the young one even when you're so vulnerable already," he taunted them, disappointed when he got no blushes out of that comment, "It's too bad your noble action means nothing since I most definitely am not here for Sesshomaru's ward," he slowly leered when that got the reaction he wanted; both older women shifting faintly with uncertainty even as both of their faces scowled at him.

Kagome raised her bow and pulled it taut, "Naraku!" she growled, "Stop it with the riddle talk, what are you at now? You may already have over three quarters of the jewel, but you are not getting ours!" she shouted, hew bow now held steady at him.

Naraku clicked his tongue as though displaying his pity for being way off the mark, "My dear miko; still on the jewel? Do not be as simple as to guess that the jewel alone is capable of supplementing my power any longer," he spread his arms flamboyantly, "I have become too powerful."

Sango stood two paces behind Kagome in the water with one arm holding Rin behind her and one gripping her sword as her face settled into one of puzzlement, _'Naraku is no longer after our shards?'_ That was one instance she would have adamantly denied would ever happen before his death.

The huntress's inner thoughts were interrupted when they were quickly joined by a flash of white belonging to Sesshomaru, who placed himself between Naraku and the water. The others soon joined the party, coming through the tree line to their left and taking positions around them.

Ayame immediately ran into the water, "Kagome! Sango! Are you guys okay?!" She asked, reaching Sango and Rin in no time.

Sango nodded to Ayame as she waded over to her, "We're okay. He hasn't been here long, but we found out that for some reason he isn't here for the shards," she said, causing Ayame to look at the object of their detestation, now just as surprised as them at their revelation.

"Naraku, your presence has been detected yet you remain. Decidedly unlike you…be aware that whatever your current scheme is, it will not bear fruit," Sesshomaru said from his position at the front. Inuyasha had placed himself about ten paces from his older half-brother, closer to the shoreline of the lake that had quickly become the center of activity. Drawing the Tetsusaiga, he noted the monk and the fox's positions without taking his amber eyes off of the abomination that was smirking smugly at them all.

"How cute; you've all united into quite the strange pack, yet I still have the upper hand. How unfortunate that soon I will have attained more of that advantage," he taunted with pompous sneering before cocking his head to look at their latest ally, "And you have new members, too," he stated obviously while still eyeing Youko, "Tell me…did Kagome include you in the group because of her propensity to take to silver-haired creatures? Or is it those ears that she seems to be so fond of?"

Narrowing his eyes at the fool's audacity, he avoided the natural urge to growl at him and with two flicks of his wrist, he had his favorite weapon coiling at his feet, "Do not imply that you would know of all happenings within our ranks," Youko replied darkly.

Naraku could give the lovely fox some credit; he might be quite intimidating if he didn't already have one up on him, "And you, my new adversary, should do the same," he countered back evenly with a smug look over his stolen features.

"Enough," Sesshomaru said into the tenuous moment, instantly charging on Naraku with his claws already dripping green. Instantly calling his own powers to defend himself against Sesshomaru's attack, he sent several tentacles of questionable origin at him. Not stopping at distracting the dog lord, he sent some out toward the young brother, the new fox, and the wolf as well. Unfortunately, the fox had disappeared toward the water, evading his tentacle easily with something he had to admit he'd never seen before.

Youko watched from behind Sesshomaru as the fighting began, and reached up for a seed to pull forward the Cape Sundew plant when he saw the tentacle suddenly flying toward him. Infusing the sticky plant with some of his youki, the plant grew to sprout the huge tentacles it was known for and effectively countered the dark hanyou's own tentacle attack.

With the tentacles of both parties busy in a tangle and Sesshomaru continuing into a counter attack with a growl, he took off toward the women who still stood in the water, heedless to their naked state in plain view of everyone in favor of defending themselves.

He plunged right in, his silk tunic coming to wisp around in the water as he easily made his way to the rocks lining an edge of the spring. Securing Kagome's bag from the outcropping, he nearly ripped open the thing as he rummaged through it. Finding what he was looking for, he tossed the bag to the rock again as he took one of the tunics he'd found and woofed softly to draw Inuyasha's attention. When he got it, he threw the tunic directly to him. The dog caught it, and immediately understood what it was Youko was getting at as he watched the fox make his way toward the nude forms that Naraku was still leering at.

Inuyasha abandoned his position after he dispatched another of the golem's projectiles, and also went straight into the water, reaching Kagome to cover her as Youko did the same with Sango. Rin still clung to her with wide eyes, and Youko looked down at the little girl, realizing that he hadn't gotten a scrap of clothing for her. Inuyasha seemed to notice this as well, and stripped his outer fire rat kimono, in turn tossing it to the fox.

All three females rightly clothed, Ayame took little Rin and exited the water first to join Jaken and Shippo. Shippo still watched raptly as his companion-mother finally dropped her stance and also trudged toward them with Sango beside her, the males bringing up the rear while watching Naraku's motions.

He was still watching them curiously. Naraku and Sesshomaru had been facing off for only a matter of minutes, yet he continued to return his gaze to the women and those accompanying them. Youko caught his red eyes again seek out their location, somewhat darkening when they found him staring back. The look in Naraku's eyes was enough to make him feel oddly overprotective of the women that bastard was watching with such open desire. He'd never seen the guy before today, but the sheer stink of him was enough to hope he never had to suffer being around him again.

Continuing to step backwards slowly out of the water, he caught a brief glimpse of the manipulator's form shifting in and out of visibility as it went further back into the tree line behind Naraku. It was clearly up to something.

Widening his eyes, he quickly realized what it was that had felt off about the whole fight; they were being herded. Fairly efficiently, too; but why, he didn't quite know yet.

"Inuyasha, we are being maneuvered to suit his plans. You must pay attention for the manipulator; do not rule out that you would be targeted to host," he warned evenly, his serious tone setting importance to the white-haired hanyou, "If you are targeted, you must not allow him the room to take root. If this happens, even the brand might not reverse his hold."

Still keeping trained on Naraku, Inuyasha growled, "You could have told us _that_ before, too," he said quietly, receiving a huff in answer.

"It was not relevant at the time; we were in the process of heading that possibility off," Youko replied before squelching a sharp intake of air when the manipulator finally made its move and materialized only feet in front of them. It took no time to close in and cover the small group of the two women and two males.

Youko knew what was coming, and communicated as much quickly, "The manipulator is preparing to transfer someone; prepare yourselves," he stated, taking note of the fight abruptly ending outside of their position inside the blackness. The vile creature that Sesshomaru had been fighting simply disintegrated on its own. Now everyone seemed to be doing what they could to get to the four of them, but the manipulator's voice carried to those in his grasp in a chuckle.

"It would seem that your new friends actually care for your wellbeing, Youko," Gau said, aware that now his captive would recognize who he was, "Did you neglect to tell them that they would not be able to reach those inside my teleportation abilities unless I wish it?"

Standing nearer to the others now, Youko scowled to the voice of the shadow demon, "Gau…I should have known you would do something as foolish as lower your highly desirable position as my right hand only to team yourself with such stench," he lowered his chin while keeping his eye on the swirling mists shifting around them and smirked, "Have you been trapped this whole time?" he asked, full knowing that he had to have been since Naraku hadn't used him before now. He worried not about antagonizing him; Gau couldn't burn his person without killing the others within his mist, being that he was the only full demon, and doing such a thing was obviously not in his or his hanyou cohort's agenda.

Recognizing the hissing from the creature to be indignation, Youko knew he'd been right in his assumption. But before he could fully gloat at such, he and Inuyasha were forcefully expelled away from the two confused women who stood in nothing but tunics, and landed hard at the monk's feet.

As she watched both of them sail through the air, Sango fought to keep her developing fear from overriding her fighter's undercoating. She could see Miroku watching on with a pained expression and his hand still fingered his prayer beads anxiously as Gau outright laughed when he felt their mounting fear. Now no one but the two desired women could hear the laughter from him, soon dying down to a trickle. The talking mist that surrounded her and Kagome finally ceased his childish giggling and took a cleansing breath.

"Alright then," he said, before the concerned faces of those she knew began fading from their view, Kagome soon closing in for contact with her now that the others weren't there.

Kagome knew she was being a little more clingy than usual at the moment, but she figured she had somewhat of an understandable reason what with the fact that they had essentially been kidnapped.

Now, not to say that she was a stranger to the instance by any means, but that thought didn't make the fact that it was happening again any easier to stomach.

"Its okay, Kagome. Whatever his plans with us, he will not fulfill his aim. Remember we still have our weapons," Sango assured her as she lifted her sword to prove her point, fighting herself to keep the panic down.

"You two do realize I can hear you, right? Shut up; you're giving me a headache," he snickered at his joke of the fact that he really had no such thing.

No sooner had he made his lame joke when the outside world once again became clear to them, revealing that they had been taken to a very large cavern that smelled of corroded metal. Light was scarce, and Sango idly wondered at where it originated from even as she faintly heard water dripping somewhere. There were stone formations everywhere, perhaps they were underground?

Her musings were interrupted when she heard the tight gasp come from her sister. She spun around to see what she knew had to be there, "Ahh, Sango. Ever the strategist; always looking for that way out," he said, revealing himself from around a huge stalagmite jutting out of the ground. Gau floated at his side and Naraku smiled at Sango's answering scowl with a curious light in his red eyes as he then turned to address Kagome, "And the miko…you know Kagome; you have proved to be troublesome with your power growth."

He studied them standing together in their matching hurried clothing of flimsy tunics, barely covering their legs he might add, a moment longer before proceeding with his intentions. Smiling eccentrically, he lifted his arms at his sides, taking in the resulting tension coming from those he'd targeted at the movement. With a swift sweep in their direction, his primary attack of tentacles shot out at the women from his flanks, nearly reaching them before Sango deftly dispatched two while Kagome swatted at the other two with her charged weapon.

"Two a piece won't do it, I see. More?" He almost went forward with a second attack when Kagome surprised him with her temper.

"Naraku!" Kagome screamed at him, clenching her hand and her bow briefly throwing pink sparks as she did so, "We know you're only toying with us and that you continue to use a replica to do it! How about you throw down my certainty that you have no balls, and face us for once!!" she challenged with fire that had Naraku raising his black brows at her unpredictable language.

"Now, now, Kagome; you'll get your chance to play with the real me eventually. Until then, why don't you two show me more of those talents that you've gathered over the years?" This was all the warning they got before more of his swarming arms made it out of his form to assault them again.

Their stances shifting to accommodate the larger number of projectiles, Kagome switched flawlessly from charging her bow to loading it with an arrow and firing while Sango slashed away with her sword.

Their rival of the last four years stood in place without breaking a sweat, "Are you tired yet? I could go on like this all day long, and it would never get old. However, your dog lord and fox ally have steadily been tracking the power trail you two left behind on your way here," he said, sliding a look to his last son at his little slip, "Now, shall we continue to my goal?"

Closing his eyes to show the women his dark shadowed lids, he chuckled low before opening his claret eyes slowly, revealing an otherworldly shine now coming from beneath their glassy surface. This confused them slightly; how the doll's eyes could be so lifelike was perplexing to say the least. Much less that strange glow coming from them which set them both on higher alert than they already were.

His chuckling soon escalated into a low rumble through which the women began to make out a chanting of sorts, right before both of them felt a searing pain exploding in their shoulder. Hissing in pain, Kagome dropped her arrow seconds before hitting to ground on her knees, still clutching her bow in her left hand.

Sango watched Kagome fall to the ground with a hole in her shoulder that was filled with an extended finger that matched the spike also protruding from her own shoulder. Following both fleshy spears coming from hers and Kagome's right shoulders, her eyes landed on the man Kagome had voiced the desire to fight earlier. Sango sneered at him in distaste for touching her, and she switched hands, now holding her sword in her left hand to chop the offending finger off. Naraku stepped from the shadows as he listened to the chanting his golem was reciting. He called in his appendages, and with no effort he rebuilt the one on which Sango had taken out her hostilities.

His flawless body whole once more, he adjusted his sight from his fingers to where Kagome was collecting herself from the damp floor of his chosen cave, "Ahh, so you've decided to join us again, Kagome. One would think you two would have felt me over here, but you were foolishly occupied with the falsity of my copy," he spoke, licking his fingers clean of the blood he'd coated them with.

Standing together a good twenty or so feet from Naraku, Kagome heard Sango scoff, "Don't think that your games of intimidation will work on us anymore, Naraku. We know that even though you've shown yourself, you're still a coward," she spat at him. Still busy licking off his fingers, he raised his other arm to reprimand her with another tentacle lashed out as a whip. Already poised for such an attack however, she expertly cut it before it could hit her or Kagome, who stood only a step away.

He pulled his hand back to its original shape and wasted no time to advance on them while listening to the music of his golem's chanting. They hadn't yet caught on that it was still doing so, but that was indeed understandable; now they were concentrating on him. As it should be.

As he began to practically glide closer to them, Kagome took the forward position from around Sango. Grimacing in pain from the hole in her shoulder, she tightened the tension on the string to bring the arrowhead in contact with her finger positioned at the bow, "Don't come closer; you're at what I consider close range, and I know these hurt more than you let on," He merely quirked a corner of his stolen visage's lips as he continued toward them, "Okay…" she sang, releasing the arrow.

Despite her pain at using the weapon, it hit true at his chest. Or would have, had he not surprised them both by catching the arrow in his fist, only to have his hand dissolve instantly from the contact. The arrow fell harmlessly to the floor of the cave, and Naraku hissed in a breath as he rebuilt his hand again.

"Oooh, it hurts so good…by all means, fire more," he purred at them. The chanting in the background abruptly stopped, and Naraku crossed his arms to reach into his sleeves. At his action, Sango had stepped forward and presented her sword. Absurdly; as it would most likely do no good against him.

He only looked back at her amusedly as he shot out his hands suddenly, releasing a powdery red mist into their faces. They held their breath instinctively, but once the mist came in contact with their skin, they were rendered to the floor in a cold shutdown.

**Madmiko—**Awesome! That interaction came out pretty easy; I loved it too. Yeah, I feel like I've put too much on my plate with all those males, but I'm already stuck. shrug

**Yue no Rei—**My goodness, thank you!! It's good to hear that you think that. The portrayal of the characters is very important to me since the story revolves around them.

**HeartStar—**You're welcome! happy

**Mychelle 79—**Don't worry; Youko gets some miko. Be patient on the tang, too; it'll be included before the story's over.

**Sam Sama Death—**Thank you, I will continue!

**Kizuna4me—**Here ya go!

loves to all!


	9. Grounded

**Disclaimer: All characters are products of Rumiko Takahashi, and Togashi Yoshihiro's minds, not mine.**

A/N: Wow, this one took me nearly a month! I have valid excuses, but I'm sure I would bore you… sigh When I finally sat down to complete this chapter, it still took a while because this is the meaty turning point of the story, and we'll be going back to where the story started soon. I don't want to trap myself because I didn't allow myself time to proofread, so please bear with me. Have no fear; I'm a Stay At Home Mom, so this story _will_ be completed since I'm always returning to the computer between bouts of cleaning and refereeing. Not sure how long it will be, but you can be sure that I won't leave it hanging.

…I just hope this chapter doesn't confuse to bad, as I feel that I wrote it that way… just let me know, cool?

--Edit:-- And in apology for taking so long, I went ahead and linked my Kag/Youko fanart to this story! I hope you enjoy it.

_The Intertwined_

**Chapter 9**

Patting her back awkwardly, Rin did her best to comfort the distraught wolf demoness that had broken down where she stood, cursing herself for what had happened moments ago, "They'll be okay; they are strong and can be very scary when they are mad," she said innocently, fighting her own tears since she knew her lord did not like it when she cried.

Ayame moved her hands from her forehead and slid the little human girl a look full of fondness for her concern, squeezing her hand in thanks. Sniffling, she turned to look in front of her where her mate of one year had squatted to her level with a serious look on his face.

"It wasn't your fault, Ayame," Kouga assured her, "I'm sure that the same thing would have happened one way or another, whether or not you had joined them. That bastard probably had everything planned out. The dog and his fox friend will find them, okay?" An impish grin crept its way into the line of his lips, "Besides, those two girls do have one hell of a temper when they're fired up, and you know it," he said, grasping her about the shoulders and squeezing lightly to comfort her.

"Yeah, and I've got the rosary to prove it," Inuyasha added to lighten the mood, sorely wishing he'd been in the search party instead of being appointed to find a place for everyone to stay until their return with Kagome and Sango.

Ayame smiled weakly at Inuyasha's self-deprecating joke, and she stood resolutely with Kouga while still holding Rin's hand.

Nodding sharply when the wolf demoness stood, Inuyasha surveyed all that was left temporarily from their group. Despite the fact that he'd rather be out looking for the girls, he knew they'd need shelter, and it was a necessity to find it soon. He figured that they would need to find something indoors for warmth since the girls had been soaked through from their bath when they were taken, and they had to be freezing. An abandoned hut might be cramped, though it would help with temperature, but a cave or natural enclosure of some kind would be better…especially with his solid humanity only hours away. There were ten of them presently, and would have four more joining them when the girls were found, so it would need to be at least that large. Yet more people that knew of his one weakness…they just kept growing…

Turning to begin his search, he addressed the others, "Come on; we have to find somewhere warm and dry to camp while we wait. And we gotta do it fast," he walked on with a glance to the darkening horizon as Shippo leapt to his shoulder for comfort and Miroku fell into step beside him, the others quickly following suit.

Kneeling gracefully between the two comatose women, Naraku began to feel their life forces responding to the prescribed combination of the enchanted scriptures from the golem, and the altered Henbane Powder he'd thrown at them. The plant from which the powder was made originated from the mainland, but with his fingers in literally countless resources he'd been able to secure some of the sedative with little problem.

Thankfully too, or this would have been far harder than it needed to be. His miasma would not have done the trick as this plant would; the hallucinations that it caused were an integral part of this procedure. Well…not the hallucinations, per se, but the element that caused them; aiding to create a window in their minds for what he was about to do. To create such a window with his miasma, it would have surely have been enough to kill them.

Generally this Henbane was a very dangerous plant to humans; causing nearly deadly effects in one exposed. But considering the modifications he's put on it to allow the method of administration he'd used, they hadn't gotten enough of it to cause undue damage since that would have been counterproductive to what he wanted. They were both required to be alive for this, but it _would_ cause them to lose clarity of what had happened to them when they woke; always important.

Placing his hands on both scantily clad chests, right hand on Sango and left on Kagome, he lingered for a bit; unable to resist closing his shaded eyes in pleasure once his skin came in contact with their warmth. He didn't touch others very often, but these bodies just begged for it.

Unfortunately though, he couldn't stay this way; those two interfering allies of these women were nearing the entrance to their location. Even though it had been veiled for his purposes, foxes were known for their expertise in illusions. Youko would no doubt see right through it, but actually breaking it to pass would be a bit harder; even for him. He'd get the women back at a later time for more of this leisure, anyway…

Opening his eyes, he visually soaked in the flushed skin under his palms, courtesy of the Henbane, before slowly moving his hands simultaneously to the wounds he'd created in their shoulders. Dipping his thumbs deeply into each of them to coat them with the women's warm blood, he felt a booming fascination with the sting on his left hand that Kagome's miko blood gave him. Withdrawing his fingers from the addiction of her power to beckon his golem nearer, he then parted each tunic to gain full access to the blushing chests.

Obeying compliantly with its eyes still glowing, the replica Naraku stepped closer to stand over the trio on the floor while Naraku drew markings over the women's sternums using their own blood, then cleaned his thumbs in a line up their slender necks to end at the chin.

Repeating his first action of piercing their wounds with his thumbs to reload his chosen ink, he then stood and spun in place to reverse his hands over the women. Kneeling back down with his plentiful robes draped behind him on the cavern floor, he hovered the blood-bathed appendages over the markings on each girl. He dropped his thumb to trace the previous markings with the other's blood, combining them to end once again at the tip of the chin.

Completing the Bodymind markings over the necessary areas, he looked to his subservient double, willing it to recite the remainder of the chant that would ground the spell within the women. Generally his essence was tied to such spells, giving him full control over the person inflicted--one such example being the monk's cursed void. But since doing such a thing would prevent the creation of the very thing he was after; he would no longer be an influence in this particular spell once the grounding was complete. A gamble, but worth it when he sowed the results in the end.

The final passage of the mantra finally left the life-like lips of his clay doll, so he let it crumble from around the nearly completed jewel he'd placed within it. Poor Kagome had had no idea that it was even inside the duplicate as it was standing in front of her, proving to himself that his barriers had gotten much better. Catching the jewel from its drop before it hit the floor, Naraku smiled wildly, letting his blanket barrier at the entrance of the cave fall. The canines were here.

The final ingredient for this spell would undoubtedly be used by the fox to counteract the effects of the Henbane on the women; since it was the only treatment for the tranquilizer. Though he had expected for the miko sister of Kikyo's or the monk Miroku to do the administering of the sealant to the spell, unknowingly of course, it didn't matter so long as they received it. And apparently, according to Gau, the fox had specialties with any and all kinds of plants. Then once the effects of the plant's foundation wore off of the two involved, the spell would be tightly sealed. That was when all of his preparations would bear fruit; much like the Lord Sesshomaru said they wouldn't.

Bonus that the fox might blame himself when he later realizes that the treatment caused the spell to be irreversible. Naraku closed his fist over the jewel and absorbed it as he closed his eyes. Youko's sweet torment…though Gau would undoubtedly pout over it. Perhaps he would bargain with the shadow creature over him to avoid that particular headache… not an entirely unpleasant prospect, really; the kitsune _was_ gorgeous.

Standing and turning slowly, he called Gau over to him as the extra males to Inuyasha's little party entered the room.

"It took you long enough," he goaded to them with a wicked grin before he and Gau disappeared, both Sesshomaru's _and_ Youko's whips landing only moments too late mid-air where his head had been.

The glowing green and thorny green whips receded to their masters when their target ran away as was his normal fashion. Youko took no time in putting away his rose as Sesshomaru glided in smoothly to examine what Naraku had left behind of the women. Most obvious about them were the finger-sized holes at the junction of shoulder and collarbone, presently bleeding profusely to mix with the dampness of the cavern floor.

Sesshomaru's low, lava-smooth voice echoed through the cave as he spoke lowly, "Whatever it is the vermin has done to them, it is evident that he utilized the injuries he inflicted on them for it. See the markings here," he indicated the skin between the torn edges of the high-collared tunics, though Youko had deduced the same; the two demons always had thought along similar patterns during their ongoing alliance in the past. They didn't see each other often; so far only when Sesshomaru called in extra muscle for wars such as the one with the panther demons about a century and a half ago. Now faced with parallel enemies, Youko knelt in front of his comrade when he smelled the dog's toxins surfacing to his claws.

He knew what that meant. It was fortunate that the women were unconscious, because when Sesshomaru summoned the necessary amount of acidic poison to his claws to seal the wounds, they most assuredly would have screamed in torturous pain. Of course it wasn't enough to melt their skin profusely, but certainly enough to stop the bleeding from their shoulders. Kagome received her treatment first, to which Youko had collected her off of the cold floor while Sesshomaru repeated his mend on Sango. Somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that this retrieval was to easy; planned. This was not a comfortable feeling, but there was nothing for it…their only other choice was to leave the women there, and that obviously wasn't going to happen.

With both girls gathered in their respective demons' arms, they made their way back up the lengthy trail to the surface in moments, "Now we find out if little brother has the ability to provide adequate shelter when the need arises," Sesshomaru stated with a leap into the air, carrying the injured slayer efficiently cradled in the crook of his one arm and anchored by his Mokomoko. Youko followed with Kagome draped in his hold, but soon slowed his pace when he caught an odd shift in her aura.

As a miko, her aura was understandably dominated by the brightness of the "Divine" or white layer, and the "Monadic" or purple layer, followed closely by her moderately bright blue layer. He became aware of the shift as the green layer of her aura associated with intuition started to brighten alongside the blue layer of strong will. Truthfully, he observed that every one of the seven layers had gradually brightened to some extent since they'd begun tracking toward the point Inuyasha had headed in. Returning his attention to following Sesshomaru toward shelter, he incidentally noted approvingly that they seemed to be heading near the den he'd considered the use of two days ago.

As Sesshomaru found that he was slowly beginning to pull ahead of the fox, he too caught a variation in the air and gracefully took root on the tree branch where he'd last landed. Looking down contemplatively at the onna he carried, he pulled in a breath of her on the air; tasting raspberries next to her natural cinnamon scent. An odd combination; one he knew wasn't in her usual scent.

One's natural scent doesn't just shift in this manner. He wasn't often or easily confused, but felt the uncomfortable emotion surface as he began to pick up some unmistakably metallic undercurrents in her scent as well. It was hard to discern exactly what was happening to Sango while he had to sift through Naraku's veneer still hanging on her skin. That alone was enough to annoy him more than was surely healthy. Aware of the fox joining him shortly on the very branch across from him, he shifted his eyes to see Youko's reaction to the huntress's changes. When he did, he was answered with a look of that uncomfortable confusion over his features, confirming that he could indeed feel it too.

Youko considered Sesshomaru with his ears twitching, "Judging by your sojourn, I'd guess that something strange is happening to Sango, as well," he stated, sending Sesshomaru's eyes to scrutinize the miko in his hold.

Studying the girl briefly, his eyes jotted back up, "This turn of events is undeniably that foul Waste of matter's doing. We find my half-brother and rid them of Naraku's reek. This will give us a better view of their condition."

Youko nodded gravely, and gathered Kagome closer as they continued traveling nearer to his den, where Inuyasha seemed to have gone. He didn't much care at the moment that he hadn't had time to clear it of his effects if that's where they'd gone; the girls would need the warmth of his furs furnished there when he ridded them of the clothes they wore which were still holding Gau's magic and Naraku's stench.

The skies had finally dropped their remaining purple hues while Inuyasha leaned his human body against the solid rock wall of the hollowed out hill. Shippo had long ago crawled up to him and curled up at his side, obviously frightened at the prospect of loosing some of his fragile family. _'Again_'

Inuyasha closed his brown eyes. The instance was one he couldn't bear thinking of.

Though he had been asleep for some time now, Shippo still emitted whines that kept Inuyasha's hand on his back to try comforting him. Unusual for him, he knew, but he blamed that on the humanity that dominated him this night, and the subconscious knowledge of what Shippo's whines spoke of in the canine tongue. It was all he could do to wait for his brother and the fox to find the women and bring them back safely. Stealing a look for his brother of the human persuasion, he spotted the purple figure crossing their little enclosure with an armful of logs toward the rough fireplace built into one wall. One couldn't outwardly tell what the houshi was thinking, but Inuyasha could read his worry like it was printed on him. As he sat to begin situating a fire, Inuyasha returned his attention back to the night air with another mindless pat to the kit grasping his pant leg in his little claws.

He considered himself exceedingly lucky to have found a seemingly deserted dwelling complete with furs and lanterns for their use. He'd yet to transform when they had arrived hours ago, so he knew of the lack of any lingering scents indicative of current inhabitants. Never mind that he _could_ faintly smell old roses when he'd buried his hanyou nose into the pallets lining the cavern walls, though it was barely there so he decided that he'd only imagined it. As it was now, everything only smelled musky and dry to his human nose. Rolling his eyes again from what he could see of the dark night beyond their little hideout, he focused on everyone else that his group had amassed.

Miroku had just finished creating the fire they would need in the prepared alcove of the den, and now sat by the newly birthed flames with Ginta and Hakkaku joining him. Kouga, with little Rin's help, still tried to convince Ayame that the girls are, and _would_ be okay. Kohaku sat by himself across from him with his eye also trained on the dark night that grew starless with gathering clouds.

'_Great. Can't even smell if it's going to rain now…'_ Narrowing his eyes on the misbehaving sky, Inuyasha grumbled at this thought, as he didn't have his hanyou ability to growl effectively. He wanted to growl. Any other day he would have been able to smell rain hours before it arrived…_if_ it were going to, that is…

Another whimper sounded from his left hip where Shippo still curled in on himself in sleep. Sighing and absentmindedly patting the little kit, Inuyasha returned his eyes to ground level where he could catch fleeting glimpses of AhUn as he grazed beyond their hill. It was still so unbelievably weird; having Sesshomaru's little pack among them. Oddly welcoming, but he had yet to explore those feelings with the worry for Kagome and Sango in the forefront of his mind.

Inuyasha slanted a look to the slayer-boy across from him. The boy had to be worried for his sister, but he held in his emotions well; probably a side effect of his forced servitude under Naraku for that first year, not to mention traveling around Sesshomaru for the last two years. At times, he could damn near swear on his life that the kid was trying to appeal the taiyoukai to his sister…

Why his brother even bothered with the current searching he didn't wonder on; whether his arrogant piss of a brother admitted it or not, he had his pretty self wrapped around _three_ human female's fingers now instead of just one. Time did that kind of change to people, be they ningen or youkai. And they hadn't really been enemies for some time now, so it was no wonder that the little sirens had Sesshomaru wrapped up just like they had everyone else. Won't catch him saying that to Sesshomaru, though; his poison hurts. Inuyasha doubted that he was even aware it had happened, though he suspected it had begun sometime in the second year of their quest when he lent them a few straightforward lessons and inquiries toward his ward. The unstable alliance had most assuredly grown stable from there.

Still caught up in his wandering thoughts, Inuyasha was startled when Shippo shot to his feet in an instant and ran into the light falling sprinkles of rain, perking his elfin ears. The wolves joined them at the entrance to the den, also listening intently to whatever had woken the kit, and Inuyasha got the message when Shippo's demeanor quickly drifted seamlessly from despondent to anxious.

Kouga whipped around, confirming Inuyasha's suspicions, "Lord Sesshomaru and that fox are here; they found 'em," he said excitedly, no need to clarify who he spoke of. His aqua eyes swung over to his mate, "Ayame!" he communicated briefly, pointing to the various colored furs lining the walls. Ayame knew exactly what he was getting at; already on it to prepare pallets for the arrivals. She laid two layers for each, a couple of paces apart from each other…_Kami_, she hoped they were okay…

The rain stayed light as the four missing members finally ducked under the brush that concealed the den from any that weren't allowed in. Youko had made certain that his hideout was always well hidden with his power, and he wondered briefly if his lingering signatures on Inuyasha had allowed him passage through his influenced botanicals surrounding the area.

Spotting the prepared bedding, he gently laid his cargo on her bed of fur, and then turned to see Sango also being deposited for further inspection and treatment. Youko could smell Henbane plant all over the women, flushing their skin pink, but didn't like the way it felt. Like it had been tampered with somehow… Regardless, he had to get them out of their faint and bring down their temperature; they felt near to burning. Their bathing of Naraku and Gau would have to wait until their condition was a little more predictable.

As he summoned forward the remedy to the girls' condition from his stash, he called over the other person in the room that would be able to read auras easily, "Miroku, come here. I need a second opinion from you," Miroku frowned at Youko's uncharacteristically disadvantaged tone and neared. Once he was standing over them, Youko shot his golden eyes to the dark purple ones of the monk, "Do you see the same thing I do in their essence, or am I hallucinating as well?"

Miroku's features read comprehension at the question. The first thing he had noticed on the air with their arrival moments ago had been the change in aura. He knelt down and unfocused his eyes over both girls to get a closer look.

He couldn't recall it ever being as bright on either woman as to force every layer to fight for dominance, "If you are speaking of their enhanced layers, then I'm afraid I see what you do. Never have I seen such a drastic brightening in anyone's make in only one evening," he answered thoughtfully, tilting his dark head with a curious glance to the matching blood markings on their chests, _'Those can't be good…they are positioned over significant chakra points…'_

"What do you make of those?" Youko broke in when he noticed Miroku's line of interest, "We can tell that the blood is a mixture of both Kagome and Sango's. He pierced their shoulders in identical locations for it," he informed, unable to keep dark promise out of his tone.

Miroku gave him a concerned glance, "Considering where they originate and the trail they take up the neck column over the Vishuudi chakra, I'd say that whatever the purpose of the markings, they use the ki chakras located at the heart and the throat; those associated with communication and deep feeling," Miroku softly mused aloud to answer, "If he used blood from both, _and_ over those ki locations, I'd at least partly assume he's trying to tie their life forces together somehow," he deduced with wonder, "Why doing that would draw Naraku's attention I've not any idea, but it is sure to be troublesome."

Youko nodded morosely, and then shared a look with his long-time ally who still stood tall over Sango and sighed at the information. He looked from Sesshomaru to the crushed root in his hand that he needed to finish preparing into a paste, "Nothing to be done about what has already taken place until we know for certain, I suppose. Until then, we need to cleanse them of that filth and this paste needs to be forced into their systems quickly. Our best option is to feed it directly and wait it out," he shifted his sight to look at Kagome, who still lay in a cold sweat, "The problem I have with giving them the root in this concentrate is that it will worsen any hallucinations they may have if they are to awaken before it fully runs its course," he said, though he knew it had to be done since unless he did give them the root they would have no chance of waking for several days in the least. He wasn't sure how much of it they were exposed to, but at worst the Powder sedative will have killed them by then.

Leaning forward, he spooned a generous portion of the gritty paste from his hand onto the roof of Kagome's mouth with his index finger as Sesshomaru bent down and clawed Sango's tunic away from her. Crossing the room with the tattered cloth, he tossed it into the fire before returning to rid the miko of the same remains.

While Youko moved over and applied paste into Sango's mouth, Ayame began shooing some males out of the den. Ultimately, she was only able to clear out the wolves, including Kouga, and the young slayer-boy before making her way over to Kagome's side, now also devoid of her stained tunic, to begin cleansing the blood away. When she had nearly gotten all of the coppery-red color off the girls after a short time, she startled when a familiar scrap of fabric was thrust into her face.

Looking up to the very human Inuyasha who held the cloth, she frowned. She recognized the fire-rat material, and sought out the little girl who she remembered had been wearing it, _'Did he strip the poor little thing naked?'_ she questioned dubiously in her mind. Lord Sesshomaru sent her an amused look from across the way when she saw the child by his side close to the fire in an odd white yukata with a little pink animal on the front of it, quickly falling into slumber.

Inuyasha huffed, bringing her attention from the more regal brother to the rough one, "I put her in something of Kagome's," he said in explanation for the lady wolf's confusion. With a small "oh", she took the red haori and Inuyasha squatted to his haunches and gingerly lifted Kagome's torso off the ground so that Ayame could wrap her in the garment.

Standing up once Kagome was covered, Inuyasha held up his hand to take the outer robes from Miroku who stood to the side with an unreadable look on his face. They repeated the same process of dressing Sango, and finally both women were treated, bathed, dressed, and resting. All that was left now was for everyone to wait around in bewilderment over the strange occurrences until they woke up.

**madmiko**—My goodness, that's such a huge encouragement coming from you! Hey, Youko can't abide by letting just _anyone_ see flesh that he's beginning to feel possessive over. Besides, he knows when to be turned on and when to be pissed, right? Kouga/Kag will probably be coming first, by the way. (But we'll see what my hands do when they wrap themselves around a pencil again.) shrug

**smilingkitsune**—Thank you! I try so hard to stay away from cop-outs and such that the plot just keeps growing, you know? I'm tickled that you're liking it.

**Yue no Rei**--tickled pink (I'm _very_ ticklish…) Thank you so much!

**adara205**—Oh, goodness! No TV?! I'm sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy this one, too, and I'll try to hurry with the next one.


	10. Downtime and sponge baths

**Disclaimer: All characters are products of Rumiko Takahashi, and Togashi Yoshihiro's minds, not mine.**

A/N: God, that took _more_ than a month. I'm sorry, guys. All I have to say for myself is that I've actually finished a _bunch_ of drawings since my last post. My muse wanted to draw, and I had requests backed up, so I indulged. I also entered an impromptu contest (which I won dance) with a drawing of an elf. I really, really hope that this chapter works for you guys; I don't much like it myself. The thing about this story is that, no matter how much I wish it were true, I don't have the entire thing mapped out. Points of interest are logged to happen in the outline, but I need to fill in the gaps (in which this is a big one). Though I will concede that a lot of important things are said in this chapter.

Now, if you feel up to it by the end of the chapter, feel free to stop by sardave. to view the reasons I took so long getting this chapter out. There are about nine of them… (Yes, I'm blaming them and you can't stop me… )

I also wanted to warn that I plan to refresh the chapters soon. I've caught far too many mistakes to leave 'em all, so I'll probably do it when I post chapter 11 and I just wanted to give you watchers a head's up. Lotsa love!!!

_The Intertwined_

**Chapter 10**

Two days. It had taken all of two days from their arrival to the den before the relative peace was broken. During this time everyone had done what they could to get their minds off of the deathly stillness of Sango and Kagome, even when it was obvious…_more_ than obvious actually, that they were quite alive and very well. The paste that Youko had administered was taking longer than usual to wake the girls, but their fevers had broken the same night of the treatment. _Now_ they were merely unconscious...and yet it was all most could do to keep from glancing for movement from them after every few minutes.

Now after they had finally settled in for however long recovery would take, they'd inexplicably been intruded on by a small variety of animals including ordinary weasels, rabbits, and a deluge of various birds. Not terribly abnormal by means because of the winter weather…but when a low-level drooling mole demon found its way through Youko's carefully placed perimeter of dissuading foliage, everyone was left scratching their heads at the ongoing interruptions. Well…not exactly scratching their heads, really; that's just a turn- of-phrase. Some of those present would never do such a thing, but one gets the point. At the very least, it made for easy "hunting".

It was now late in the morning of day three, and Miroku sat near to Sango's heavily covered feet as he reflected the occurrences happening of late. The auras of his lady and lady-friend had finally ceased shifting since their encounter, and had settled down to burn as bright as was humanly possible. Even for a miko, which Sango was not…at least she didn't _use_ to be, but…

Miroku frowned at his uncertainty of the situation concerning the women he held dear. Sighing as he shifted on the dirt floor of the den, he leaned back against the wall and propped up his feet, resting his forearms on bent knees. Whether or not he knew better, he might say that whatever Naraku had done to the women had caused them to _leak _into one another…for lack of a better analogy. It fully seemed as though his earlier suspicions of Naraku's main objective had been on the mark. The question was _why_ did he do it?

According to the demons present to the group, each girl now held a trace of the other's natural scent. Sure, that wasn't terribly uncommon considering they spent so much time around each another, but the scent of holy power didn't simply transfer as normal scents did, and Sango now smelled… authentic, to use Youko's words. _'As if she'd been a miko all her life'_, he'd said. If that weren't enough, their auras had also gradually shifted to mirror the others identically over the past two days.

_That_ was uncommon...unheard of, actually. A person's aura could be as individual as one's face, but theirs were now purely indistinguishable from one another. And now they had Kami's every creature to crawl Japan converging on them in what _had_ been a secure den. It was as though the barriers had just dropped; as if they were no longer able to contain what they were hiding. What changed? The women, obviously, but what were all the pest-critters after? Combined essence in the form of two women? Everyone found it painfully obvious that whatever had happened to them in Naraku's hands had caused their current state…the change in their aura alone signified as much; this wasn't natural.

Miroku sighed as he thought over the group now assembled in the warm den. Ginta and Hakkaku had come and gone at times to furnish various supplies for the group for the duration. They were currently about two day's travel from their village, but nobody had wanted move the two women in their unpredictable condition. Though both practically glowed with a health no one had anticipated, they _were_ still comatose and no one was in a hurry to be caught with their hakama down, so to speak. And judging by what had been happening with the animals roughly since lunch the day before, it had been a sharp decision to stay put. That's not to say they couldn't have handled it with all of the present company; Sesshomaru could most probably do it all with is eyes closed…but why bother when they didn't have to, right? That was Miroku's argument, anyway. And never mind that without Youko's barriers, they would no doubt have far worse come at them than some woodland animals and drooling mole demons.

A sleepy little sneeze sounding from one corner of the temperate den drew the monk's unusual purple eyes from Sango's fur covered form to Rin's fur covered form. The little girl slept on as she rubbed her pink nose, wrapped up next to her guardian in his Mokomoko for warmth. Even in her sleep, her little fingers returned to wind themselves in the plentiful strands of silver that she had claimed before falling to sleep the night before. A glance at the taiyoukai's face and one could see nothing of his awareness that she was doing so, save for his eyes having closed when she'd begun. The youkai was unparalleled at hiding such things to most, but Miroku could see that the great Sesshomaru doted on the little girl as much as, if not more than, any father would their own child. He felt incredibly privileged to be privy to the warm sight of him running his claws through her hair as she snoozed. He wondered if he was even aware he was doing it.

Miroku mentally nodded, _'It's most likely that he does…'_ Sesshomaru never seemed to be unaware of anything. It made him feel trusted. Weird, since he hardly knew the youkai beyond chance meetings and those seven or so months among him for training a couple years ago. That was also about the time that Kohaku had begun traveling with him, and Miroku was grateful for the boy's growth under his tutelage since then; it had eased Sango's fears considerably.

"Dammit, fox! That ain't what I meant, and you know it!"

…'_Ah, Inuyasha and Youko have returned with fare for the night,'_ Despite all that had happened the last two days, Miroku's face did none other than grin widely at the way Youko had of provoking Inuyasha. It was entirely enjoyable to watch, even when Inuyasha didn't catch what appeared to be hidden lessons squeezed between innuendoes and insults. His two demon friends came into view carrying various spoils from the forest and ducked into the warmth of the den.

"Well, perhaps were you to word your questions more effectively they wouldn't be taken out of context. Do think about how such a question would be taken from an outside perspective," Youko answered the flustered dog over his shoulder as he bent and deposited his burden of two rabbits and an armful of dead logs with a conspiring wink at Miroku.

Thankfully for his own health, Miroku had been able to wipe the borderline glee from his face before Inuyasha approached to alight his own armful of provisions while Youko went and knelt between the women. He checked both of their pupils and then he pulled back the fabrics to check their healing shoulders, pretending not to hear Inuyasha's grumbling.

"I take it I've missed out on something?" Miroku asked innocently from his spot against the dirt wall, missing the amusement settle in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru knew exactly what that clever fox was up to. This was one of the reasons he'd allowed the creature to be friend and ally when he first met him. Though he was notoriously impish, he was serious when warranted and was smart fire. If one disregarded Youko's propensity to drop insinuations left and right, the fox was usually welcome company. He listened with amusement as he continued to comb his hand through Rin's hair, silently marveling at how one little bath-session with the other females had improved its texture.

He opened his eyes when Inuyasha began to instinctively rumble at the fox. If he didn't know any better, he'd suspect the fox's pull affecting his brother with the way he flushed all the time…likewise with the fox always pushing his ire. Though apparently, as he'd recently learned, it was merely because Youko had taken liberties with those ears of his early on in their acquaintance. As curious as the youkai is, it wasn't terribly surprising that he had wanted to investigate them, but Sesshomaru suspected that he also counted that messing with them would fluster the boy. The monk seemed to have caught onto the fox's games deftly, but his little half-sibling merely swam along with the current, oblivious. Though, as one takes into accord that they'd only been around the thief for roughly over one moon cycle, it was a wonder that any of them had enough time to catch them at all. Humans could be so blind to such machinations most times, and Youko's tended to be more of the undetectable kind. They also tended to be slightly…okay _highly_ suggestive, but the point remained. It needn't be said that he likely enjoyed toying with him anyway; that was just how he worked.

Inuyasha attempted to ignore the monk's comment and Youko's infuriating chuckle as he sat down and began separating the food into two piles. While Inuyasha was half-demon and could digest uncooked meat quite easily, he didn't much prefer it that way as Sesshomaru and some of the wolves did. He had no idea how Youko ate his meat, so he could just take what he got. _'Pain in the ass son of a…_' He shook off the string of curses threatening to overtake his mind as he began stripping the meat of the "cook" pile. Without the girls being awake to actually eat the food, they would need to set aside any of the cooking juices and spare meats aside to make a broth. That would at least aid to help keep their systems healthy as they recovered.

However long that would take.

The males really had no idea just how long they would stick around in this very accommodating hole-in-a-hill of Youko's, but Ayame didn't much seem to care as she continued to nest in that way females do. She had already decided that they may be here for a while. It was understandable enough; the skies had begun to threaten snow shortly after dusk the night before, and she wasn't the only one who didn't want to add "fever" onto the strange symptoms the girls had. And the Lord Sesshomaru had a human girl child…Rin?...to account for, too. Were it not for her, Ayame reasoned, Sesshomaru would have moved on already…though he actually did seem to be concerned over their current situation as far as she could tell…she couldn't tell that much about him, really.

As for now, regardless of the fact that every person there had seen all they could of the human girls, she had taken it upon herself to set up the necessary separations so that she could bathe their sleeping charges without taking them out in the cold to find a spring. She may not have known the two for long, but she knew the younger of the women was assiduous about her cleanliness, and would appreciate the wash as well as the partition. As much as she had accused the poor miko of in the past, Ayame believed such luxury of clean skin during a time when Kagome was unable was the least she could repay.

As she prepared her supplies, Ayame considered the corner in which the Dog Lord and his ward sat. Should she ask about a bath for Rin? When she looked to find that the child slept on, she dismissed the thought with a frown. The little girl had been sleeping all morning and had sneezed once or twice since dawn, too. She hoped she wasn't getting sick; she really was a sweet little thing.

Ayame stood back from her chosen corner and inspected her work once she finished fashioning the partition out of a large swath of silk the fox had pointed her to. She wasn't entirely sure, but she had a feeling he was a little annoyed with her for asking about setting up the structure…

Satisfied with the privacy they would have, she turned to retrieving the girls. Thankfully as a demoness, she wouldn't need to ask for help in their relocation. Of course she had no qualms that her company in the cave would be honorable to the victimized girls, she simply _detested_ asking _anyone_ for help. She'd demand Sesshomaru himself to move them for her first.

Ayame snickered as she picked up Kagome; she could just see _that_ going over.

The dark dreams of one that was under constant control of another never were easy to endure, this being a main reason why she rarely ever fell into a full sleep; merely dozed. However, she could have sworn that she was asleep for good in her own hell of dark dreams before now.

As she became aware that she was, in fact, still breathing, the tall woman with black hair kept her ruby eyes closed and took a long drag of the air only to come back with the scent of cat. Why she wasn't scenting rancid fog or melting flesh, she had no idea. It would seem that somehow, she wasn't in the company of those which gave off the offensive smells...even if she carried the scent of one of them. Whatever the reason, she found herself glad that with the life still in her, she would have another chance of gaining her freedom from her master with his ultimate death…hopefully before she found freedom with her own.

The day was past halfway gone. Careful of her charge's skin around her claws, Ayame ran the damp scrap cloth over the arm she held aloft. She was amazed at how many injuries the slayer had endured in her life, resulting in the numerous scars she'd found on the girl's skin during the sponge down. The most prominent being that of what looks to have been a stab wound next to her spine. It looked frightfully painful, and she wondered how the girl had survived it.

Finished with Sango's arm, she laid it on the fur at the girl's side and reloaded her wash rag, wringing out the excess water. She was nearly finished; Kagome had already been rinsed clean and re-covered, and all that was left unwashed on Sango was from the shoulders up. The water had been refreshed some time earlier for Sango by a blushing slayer-boy. She almost felt bad for making him do it, but he was the girl's brother, so she had deemed him "safe". Since then though, he had escaped with the excuse of escorting Rin outside of the cave to visit the two-headed beast and the repulsive little toad. She seemed to be oddly attached to the creature…

Placing the cloth on her hand, Ayame continued on to the huntress's forehead. Dragging the cool cloth over the human's skin, her face rolled into a concentrating frown when sound came from the girl's chest. It was very soft, and she would most assuredly have missed it with human hearing.

"Sango?" she tested quietly, studying her face for any reaction to her name. When none came, Ayame tried again with the damp cleaning napkin on her cheek, tapping lightly with her fingers, "Sango!" she tried, slightly louder. She was rewarded when her pink stained eyelids began to flutter, and the girl's head turned on its own accord toward her voice as her eyes slowly opened.

After blinking a few times, Sango's brows wrinkled, "Ay-me?" she croaked, licking her lips and trying to swallow, "Water…"

Ayame's eyes sparkled as she stood abruptly and called the others over, "She's awake! Her eyes are open, come quick! Kouga, I need more water, hurry!" she yelled, forgetting the fact that the young woman she'd been sponging the face of still wore nothing over her chest. Shippo arrived to the occasion first, quickly leaning over Sango with his fluffy tail twitching as he petted her head.

Inuyasha arrived next, rounding the makeshift partition only to blush faintly and spin to face the other direction. Miroku, who was practically on his heels, only walked closer and retrieved his robe that they'd covered Sango in before, draping it over her loosely as Youko arrived with a chuckle at Inuyasha's expense.

Still blissfully unaware of her relatively underdressed state, all Sango's brain could sit on was that she needed water. _Now._

As if on cue, Kouga's voice announced his return, "Move it, mutt," he chortled, earning him a reprimanding look from his woman as he handed over the bowl of fresh water, "Keh…" he replied to the look, getting a giggle from Shippo who still petted Sango on the head with his other hand on her arm.

Giving the kit a confused look, Kouga squinted questioningly, "What?"

"You're starting to sound like Inuyasha," he said with child-like mirth, immediately earning him shocked offense from the tornado-tempered wolf.

Kouga growled under his breath as he heard Inuyasha snicker, "Why you little…"

"Shippo, don't antagonize Kouga. After all, a good man knows when to concede to his lady's judgment," Miroku supplied from Sango's side, trying to evade an argument between the canines while scooting out of Youko's way as he knelt down to check on Kagome.

"I'm not conceding anything, I don't know where you all got that stupid idea," Kouga glowered as he stood with his arms crossed, sans armor. Ayame continued to help Sango drink, shaking her head at her male's blatantly defensive denial.

Leaning over the still unconscious Kagome to check her pupils, Youko smirked, then looked up at the wolf, "And here I thought _I_ was the one who wielded a whip," he joked, unable to resist.

Ayame's mouth drifted shut over a restrained laugh as her mate sputtered for a comeback to that one. Before he could find one however, a strangled sound came from behind him where Inuyasha now stood next to his brother, quickly breaking out into all-out laughter at Kouga's expense. It wasn't long before he had one arm around his mid-section, holding a hand out to try and anchor himself to something lest he fall over from lightheadedness. Sesshomaru looked to be amused despite the fact that his half-sibling had ended up using his empty sleeve for balance. Kouga's eye twitched even as he mentally conceded that yes, he was most probably pretty well whipped. He would refuse to admit it to his dying day, though.

"S-si...t," a small voice spoke up from under Youko's chin with no warning, and Inuyasha's face instantly wiped clean.

"Oh, sh…" he started, unable to finish as he tumbled to eat floor under the glowing beads, but not before Sesshomaru gracefully made room for the occasion, preferring not to be brought down with him. The small and broken word from the small and broken voice had effectively, and quite humorously he might add, ended his brother's tearful laughter and started Kouga's on the turnaround at the indignity.

"N..._Now_ who's whipped?!" the wolf managed to choke out as Inuyasha looked up from his spot on the floor and straight toward Kagome even as Youko did.

Amidst the payback laughter of the wolf, the near-smile of a pleased Sesshomaru, and Miroku with his forehead in his hand, Youko turned stunned eyes to the open, deep-ocean eyes of the girl that had just sent the hanyou into the floor with one word. While it was pretty damn funny now that he finally got the chance to see it, he found himself slightly more intent on the one that had done it. She looked to be a little confused, and seemed to be trying to clear her vision as her eyes roamed his face. Though she and Sango had only been out for two days, both seemed to be quite disoriented upon waking.

"Took you long enough," he said to her quietly as the wolf's laughter in the background began dying out. He sat back and reached for the bowl of left over water that was brought in moments ago. As Kagome took in her fill, Kouga finally stemmed his laughter down to occasional snorts and chuckles and he walked over, crouching next to Youko.

Wiping his unnaturally bright aqua-blue eyes, his features softened when he looked at Kagome, "That's one hell of a way to lighten the mood, Kagome. We all needed it," he said as she tried to focus on his face like a newborn.

She frowned and swallowed thickly, "L-lighten? Why…how long have I…what…" she stopped, closed her eyes and swallowed again, "My tongue hurts," she announced, opening her eyes to a slit when she felt a tiny hand on her head, petting her hair.

"I'm so happy you guys are okay, Kagome. I knew you would be," Shippo said, ready to both laugh and cry for his world being right again. Kouga straightened his features and simply nodded in agreement as he patted her gently on her uninjured shoulder.

"Move, _Wolf_, you're in my way," Inuyasha said out of eyeshot, now finally off the ground and ready to elbow his way through to see Kagome's open eyes for himself.

"Inu-sha, be nice," she automatically replied and Youko tried, but just couldn't keep the little smile off his face at the obvious similarities the situation presented to the last one. He decided to refrain from repeating the whip joke, though.

Kagome swallowed once more, then tried to rise to her elbows with little success because of her shoulder, "Where's Sango? How's Rin?" She paused briefly as she gave up and laid back down, "Where are my clothes?" She asked, blushing when she realized that she wore nothing but Inuyasha's haori. She finally saw Sango on the other side of the two demons hovering over her, wearing nothing but what looked to be Miroku's robes draped over her. And she needed to go to the bathroom…bad.

Miroku turned to look at her and scooted the two feet over to her from Sango's side, "Kagome, you feel well I hope?" At her nod he continued, "You two have been sleeping for two days now, you know," he supplied for her gently.

Kagome's sleepy eyes shot open at that, a friendly bush outside the cave forgotten for the moment, "What?! What on earth caused us to pass out for that long?!"

Everyone's head turned to her at the exclamation with a mixture of frowns and confusion, and then looked over to Sango for her affirmation of the question. She returned everyone's attention warily, "What?"

Youko sighed after a moment's quiet, "I suspected as much," he said regretfully, obviously expecting everyone else to understand what was happening as he leaned back.

When he didn't expound on that, Sango glowered at him with more worry than anger, "You might elaborate please? None of us are mind-readers."

Miroku returned to her side, "Sango…you don't remember anything?" he watched her intently as if begging her to answer correctly.

Breaking eye contact with the monk, Sango searched out Kagome to find her wearing the same expression of uncertainty that she could feel. Pursing her lips, she looked around the room at the various faces gathered around the two of them, surprised momentarily to see Sesshomaru's tall form still among them. Taking a breath, she looked back to Miroku, "I don't. The last I remember was a cave," she shifted her view from the monk next to her, to Kagome who lay beyond him, "I remember telling Kagome that we still had our weapons, but that's all."

Surprising everyone by the sudden sound of his voice, Sesshomaru took control of the room, "It would seem, slayer, that the agent used against you and the miko rendered your memories clean of your interaction with Naraku. What this means is that we have no way of knowing what was done to warrant your condition."

From her vantage point at the side of the little room, Ayame saw that both newly awoken women frowned at the Dog Lord simultaneously. Kagome finally succeeded in sitting up, facing front and drawing Sesshomaru's attention, "I'm sorry, but…what condition do you mean?" she shrugged gingerly, "I feel fine. Sluggish and sore, but that's it." Sango backed up her friend with a nod of agreement.

"You smell like Sango, Kagome. And Sango wasn't a miko last time we checked," Shippo piped up from Kagome's other side, unknowingly confusing them more.

Youko chuckled richly at the kit's broken explanation and elaborated, "What the big guy means is that not only do the both of you hold identifying scents from one another, your auras have done the nearly impossible and now reflect each other to the shade," he said, the perplexity in his tone seeming out of place coming from him. He shook his head with a breath, "I've never come across the event before so I don't know the specifics, but we think that your life forces are tied together somehow," he finished with a look from Kagome to Sango.

Silence reigned as the girls mulled over what he'd said, Sango ultimately breaking it, "Naraku did this to us? And we _forgot_?!"

Sitting up with a hand outstretched to calm her, Youko explained further, "You really didn't have any choice. The powder he used on you tampers with the mind and it is why you cannot remember. In truth, I'm a little taken aback that you don't seem to be hallucinating, as well."

Sango narrowed her eyes as Kagome widened hers, "Hallucinating? So I could be _imagining_ that Sesshomaru is still here? Oh, this is wonderful," she huffed, trying to cross her arms until she hissed in pain from her shoulder, additionally bringing to her attention that she was essentially half-naked.

A smirk came from the taiyoukai before he spoke to her again, "I would assume that hallucinations cannot, and do not, converse with the afflicted. If you recall, it was I who spoke moments ago of your memory."

Sango just rolled her eyes, "Silly me," she replied as she made to get up, "Okay, I can't hold it anymore. I _have_ to go," she announced with her face painted lightly in a blush at her boldness as Kagome practically shot off her pallet to do the same.

"You have to have someone with you. Who knows what'll walk right up to you while you're squatting," Inuyasha said, causing both girls to spin on him with fire on their cheeks, "What? For some reason, everything in the forest wants in here! Besides, it's cold outside," he mumbled gruffly.

Ayame sighed as she shook her head again, "I'll go with them, don't argue," she added on with a pointed finger as she stood and followed the slowly moving women around the partition toward the entrance of the den.

Going next to pass the partition, Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's raised brow, "Astutely put, little brother," he nearly grinned with wicked delight.

Inuyasha scoffed before continuing past him, "Oh, shut up."

**madmiko—**I'm so glad you liked! Yeah, I'm trying to make it more believable between those two and I'm using Kohaku as my out (mostly). The relationships are moving slowly, but I feel like were finally making a little headway with them. As far as the research, I'm _very_ happy it worked to paint the picture better!

**Drachegirl14—**Thank you! The pairings were difficult to figure out myself; they just kept doing things that surprised me! Still as of now, it looks to be somewhat of two threesomes since both girls will need such of the protection wink (though you probably won't see everyone in action)

**darknessmoon—**o.0…house arrest? That sounds harsh (though I'm kinda suffering the same with a broken car…) Here's a fresh chapter!

**Yue no Rei—**Your reviews are great! I love 'em all. My research for that chapter was done in a couple different places: Wikipedia is usually a staple for several subjects, but I got the aura stuff from the strangest place that I ran across. _Tickle_ has this test (yes, I succumbed) where you can find out the "color" of your aura (I'm yellow, by the way…) and they'll give you a detailed overview of it all once your done. You don't have to pay, just pass up all of the advertisements.

**Resilience—**Why gracie, dear! I'm happy that the humor isn't being passed up. (My humor tends to be off sometimes) And I try hard to keep to the character as they should be.


	11. Available options

**Disclaimer: All characters are products of Rumiko Takahashi, and Togashi Yoshihiro's minds, not mine.**

A/N: Ugh. That took forever and a half, and it's woefully short. I just haven't really had the time to sit and put together a coherent few pages for the past couple weeks, and I re_fuse_ to give you a half-assed chapter (pardon my French, but it's the truth. If it's good enough for Genkai to say…) As per usual, I mostly blame the "drawing" muse butting out the "writing" one. Mostly. The good news is that I have a couple new pieces on my devArt page. If you wanna see a realistic (vest-less) pencil depiction of Kuronue, have a peek! To the Watchers of my story: I'm sorry I had to go and update everything, thus raping your inboxes, but it had to be done. I try not to re-read my previous chapters online, as it's detrimental to the editor in my brain, and it demands that I fix everything. sigh I probably won't do it again until I end the story, but I'll give you warning again before I do.

Now, for the chapter that I've made you watchers wait far too long for.

**EDIT: Whoops, I forgot to add translations at the end, pardon the update. (Thank you, Resilience!)**

_The Intertwined_

**Chapter 11**

The echoing sounds of childish laughter reverberated from the hole in the hill, more or less announcing that the owner of the giggles had finished her share of that night's meal. The adults of the cave couldn't avoid catching the child's mood to some degree; all present felt a proverbial lift off of their shoulders now that Sango and Kagome were awake. Disoriented, but awake.

Sango sat in her spot beside Kagome as she sipped the remains of her broth, soothing her dry throat. Her head ached a little still, but she couldn't bring herself to mind the noise the children were making despite her pounding head. After having looked around the cave they had all apparently been in for three days now, Sango's brows knitted when she noted an absence, "Where's Kirara? I haven't seen her yet," she asked to no one in general.

Inuyasha paused his chewing thoughtfully to look at her with a frown, then spoke around the cooked boar meat in his mouth, "Yeah, I haven't seen her since the fight with Kagura," he paused and shifted his eyes to his half brother who was currently in his chosen corner while watching his ward. Sesshomaru turned and gave an imperceptible nod to confirm Inuyasha's observation before slowly returning his attention to Rin. The hanyou swallowed his food as he turned back to Sango, "But you know how she is, she probably went to tell Kaede what happened or something," he assured her. He had a sneaking suspicion that the fire cat had been alive for far longer than any of them, including Sesshomaru, so he knew that wherever the feline had run off to, she could take care of herself.

Sango tried to hide her concern, but couldn't alleviate it altogether. She nodded with a halfhearted smile, "Yes, you're right," she agreed hesitantly, shifting carefully into her chosen spot around the fire as Ayame refilled her bowl of broth for her. Kirara had disappeared with no warning once or twice before, so he wouldn't worry overly much for another week or so. Sango knew Kirara really was quite capable on her own, but she just couldn't help missing her supportive presence.

Accepting her bowl back from Ayame, Sango relaxed back to sip tenderly from the broth while considering all that they had been told of their situation. They were currently a rough two days from Kaede's village in one of Youko's hideout dens, and the first snow of the season was promising to be dumped sometime that night. She and Kagome had been out cold for two days since they had had their run in with Naraku. She remembered the face-off being lake-side, and that they'd ended up in an underground cavern where the manipulator had dropped them off.

'_Lousy, no good, stinking fog-for-brains…'_ Sango glowered at the thought of the creature. They'd been unconscious and covered in bloody markings when Youko and _Sesshomaru_, of all people, had retrieved them shortly after Inuyasha had changed for his human night, and they'd been recovering in sleep since. That had been all they were told in the short time since they'd woken only a couple of hours earlier. Well, except that she and her closest friend were somehow connected to each other. She loved Kagome as a sister, but the very concept was frightening; especially now that she kept seeing foggy pink out of the corner of her eye when she sat near to Kagome. She had turned several times to get a better fix on the odd light, but it would disappear whenever she tried. It was strange how compelled she felt to find the source of it…she would have to ask Kagome of it later.

Lifting her bowl again, Sango took another long draught of the meaty broth; it had never tasted as good on her tongue as it did now. It relieved her throat, calmed her empty stomach, and slightly eased her strange yearning for some of Kagome's oden.

"So, this Kagura witch…you called her 'sorceress'. She smelled strikingly like Naraku, what do you all know of her?" Sango turned at the velvety words coming from Youko who leaned against the wall of the cave not far from the corner where they'd awoken, head reclined on the wall. His hand was leisurely brushing out his tail as he waited thoughtfully for an answer.

"She is an abomination, though not of her own volition," Sesshomaru answered the fox smoothly from his corner without taking his eye off of Rin, "Her cooperation is held to Naraku only by physical ownership of her heart," he turned to face Youko, "She once tried to enlist my sword to help free her from him."

Youko lifted his silver head off the wall with a scoff, "Has a thing for you, does she?" the Demon Lord quirked a brow as the bandit continued, "I'd wager she got pretty mad when you no doubt told her no," he said, cracking a real grin at the end of his observation.

Sesshomaru smirked in reply and returned to watching his ward play with the kit, "She did."

Youko chuckled at that as he turned to the assorted demons and humans following the conversation as a few began playing with some cards of Kagome's, "Do you remember when I mentioned awareness on the part of the host while they are in use by the manipulator?" he was answered with various nods and stood, shaking his tail into place before strolling his way to the fire, "Well, while Gau wasn't overly fond of the fact that such a thing exists, he learned as much about this shield at the first possible opportunity when I attained mine."

Choosing one of the meats leftover in the cooked pile, Youko placed it back over the fire. Then he peered over Ginta's shoulder to catch the game pattern, and casually pointed out a card to be played as he continued on his subject, "He may or may not be aware of this, but a host has access to a manipulator's mind should they know how to look," he paused, and a look came over his face, "Gau has some of the most disturbing ideals I've ever encountered in the centuries I've been alive," he said with a mock shiver as he rounded the other two card players. Inuyasha would win the game if he played right. Youko headed back to the fire, "But to the point, if she'd known to find the incantation within Gau, it would stand to reason that this…Kagura…_could_ do these brands for us," retrieving his re-cooked meat, he considered a moment longer, "Should she want to, that is," he finished flippantly before taking a bite from the nearly charred meat.

A young voice spoke up from Sesshomaru's corner of the cave, drawing attention, "She would do it with no demands; she detests him the same as we do," everyone turned to see Kohaku staring into the fire before he looked up to continue, "Because of Akago and Hakudoshi three years ago, she knows not only of how to shield her own thoughts, but she can be very perceptive as well. She would know to look for any advantage she could, and to hide what she'd found," an uncharacteristic frown spread on his smooth boyish face, "What brands?"

Sesshomaru turned from watching Rin, who had finally ceased running in circles, to see Youko snacking on more of the atrociously overcooked meat he favored. He was pleased that the clever boy had caught on to the foreign subject and had inquired on it; it had been a subject he'd planned to learn more of. He'd known of the manipulator in the past, but hadn't had the need to acquire details of the creature until now.

However, it was the equally clever elder slayer that answered her brother before the fox had a chance, "It's a means to shield ourselves from the manipulator's uses. For humans, it keeps one from reproducing in us. And on a demon, it prevents possession," she said calmly, somewhat surprised that she had been able to follow the conversation with her ears ringing from the headache. Aware that the Demon Lord also seemed interested in the answer, she looked over to Sesshomaru and continued, "It must be done by sorcery, and it's what we were looking to do when you came upon us. Kagura just showed up out of nowhere."

Kagome chimed in from beside her, continuing where she left off, "Though the possibility hadn't crossed our minds at the time, I don't think," she looked at Youko, who shrugged and popped the last bite of food into his mouth. She turned back to Kohaku, "Would she really do that for us? If we found her, I mean," she asked gently, receiving a nod from the young teenager.

"Yes. Of that I have no doubt," he replied instantly while nodding.

Sango sighed as she put down her emptied bowl, "Well, I guess that means we should try and find…"

Abruptly, she was cut off by a loud growling sound echoing from the far side of the cave, punctuated by a shocked yell from a jumpy wolf. Youko chuckled as Hakkaku squawked, "Did that human just _growl_?" the mohawked wolf questioned with wary eyes on Miroku, who was sleeping soundly along the far wall in the shadows.

Kagome and Sango shot each other looks and nearly laughed at the mental image of Miroku actually growling, but Youko answered, "No, he's just a very loud sleeper when he can't keep himself awake any more," he saw the questioning look the two women and Inuyasha turned on him that he knew that, and he nearly rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes...I know," he said, waving his hand in the air. He winked at the women before bending down, "You all seem to forget that I've been around since the last moon," he said to them playfully before standing straight and returning to his spot on the wall, and then pointing at Miroku. "He did this within the first human night of Inuyasha's that I witnessed," he stopped and looked at Sango, "Nice job with that peacock demon by the way; very clean.

Sango just blinked, "Thanks?" she said, trying to sift through her memory to bring forward that night's rounds.

Youko smirked, still pointing at Miroku, "He also did this on the night of your stargazing, roughly three or so days before that," Kagome blushed at that while Sango was lost in thought, but he didn't comment on it as he knew it was a touchy subject for human females, "Both of those nights, he stayed up as long as he could for different reasons, with the same result," he said, opening his palm and finally dropping his hand.

"Oh, wasn't that the night that Inuyasha said you were getting thicker, Kagome?" Shippo joined in from next to said hanyou, quickly receiving a glare from him. Shippo yelped and escaped to hide on the other side of the fire when he realized what he'd said, and whom he'd said it next to.

Inuyasha returned to the game and played a card as he turned a look toward the miko, "That wasn't what I meant, and I'm sure you know it," he glowered, well aware of the amusement pouring off of his high-mighty brother who again pretended not to be listening.

Kagome grinned sheepishly with a nervous laugh, "Yeah, sorry about that…" she said, getting a grumble about bad backs in return. She turned back to Miroku as another snore tore out of him, "He must be pretty tired, huh? It's much louder than usual," she mumbled sadly, wondering if she should approach him about remedies for the ailment.

"The monk hasn't been sleeping well," Sesshomaru interposed again from his corner, obviously still tagging on the line of conversation for lack of anything else to do. He stole a glance to the purple lump emitting the sound, plus one the humans couldn't hear, "And he neglected to eat in favor of sleep," he left out the reason the human hadn't slept well; he knew both women would blame themselves, and he had no desire to forfeit the good mood Rin was in because the women couldn't curtain their emotions. The scent of tears, even when unshed, could be quite unpleasant at times, and he wished to leave the current scents in the air untainted. It couldn't be helped that they would likely work out the reason anyway.

Kagome knew that the taiyoukai had left out that they were the reason Miroku hadn't been sleeping, but she honestly would have been surprised if the houshi _hadn't _been affected by what had happened. That was the kind of nature in the monk that she and her other companions had come to know. Seeking out her sister's eyes, Kagome saw in them that she had caught the omission as well. The both of them knew that it would only take a bit of sleep for the monk to recover, but they shared the same worry that their new predicament would only cause more, or worse, trouble from there.

"So then, it's done? That easy?" Gau sounded dubious, disbelieving that their plans had fastened so easily. Naraku slid a sneer at the sad excuse for a replacement body Gau had recently procured, and then he returned to the view beyond the rouka he and the freshly disguised incarnation stood upon.

The annoyingly increasing amount of members in his adversary's pack had somehow fallen off the face of existence once they had retrieved their women three days previous. Gau had insisted that it was Youko doing the shielding of the large assembly, as he'd done so in the past for their clan on several occasions.

Generally, Naraku could search out and find Kohaku's mind at any time--and he _knew_ the teenager was among them--but he simply hadn't been able to get a lock on him until only moments ago. For a while after Kohaku had escaped, he had tried to continue feeding the brother slayer doubts and suggestions, but the unfortunate fact that Lord Sesshomaru had gotten his claws into the boy had effectively taken the young slayer's mind out of his hands. He couldn't even catch spare thoughts from him anymore, and given that Kohaku was human it was slightly disturbing. Now he only used the boy to keep tabs on Sesshomaru's group location. At the very least, the group's alliance with Inuyasha now provided a single target that he could locate easily because of the connection. The young one didn't know of his beacon status, but that was supposed to be Naraku's little secret, anyway. The kid may have thought that he'd been freed by Kagura's near sacrifice two years ago, but he was still unknowingly under use.

The dark hanyou sniffed as he slid another look at Gau. Speaking of Kagura…

"Master? Sir?" the nasal voice of the badger-like demon Gau had found asked for his reply tentatively.

The body his "son" had found was nearly unbearable to look at or be around, much less listen to; the creature was short, plump, and smelled of humus. It wore a purple vest and green hakama, and Naraku had the nagging thought that he'd seen the squat thing before. Either way, he wished Gau had had the forethought to choose a more pleasant vessel until he deigned to retrieve Kagura.

"Yes Gau…that easy. It would seem that they have taken to a thick forest into the Western territories," he scoffed internally, _'So predictable…'_

Turning away from his place against the railing, the tall hanyou with the long, wavy black hair went back inside as snow began to fall over his hillside. Dawn was approaching, and he was sure the large group of fifteen or so beings (sixteen actually, but he hardly counted the girl-child as an adversary) would begin moving toward their village in Musashi soon. The two women would most certainly feel the need for the old miko's guidance, and Naraku was easily able to see that the women were the ones holding the strings of the whole herd. He doubted the others could see it, though. Either way, they would go wherever the women wanted to go and the village next to Kagome's odd well-portal was undeniably their foundation.

He ended his current company with the possessed raccoon-dog by closing the shoji on him, and indulged back into thought as he crossed the room toward a tetsuyoso that lay open on a high table next to his sake. Pouring himself a cup, he set down the tokkuri flask and began fingering the handwritten print on the page he'd been studying. It was this book; everything would change thanks to the information discovered in this insignificant tome, and his developing plans for the women he'd involved.

Their newfound power was now there for his needs whenever he wished for them, but since the group was on high alert thanks to his last interference he would allow them to settle momentarily before retrieving all he would need to form the fabled _chuuou seki_ from the girls' prepared powers.

No later than a couple hours or so after leaving Youko's barrier, Kagome was shoved behind Inuyasha with lots of protest when a swarm of low-level demonic arthropods began closing in on their position. They were not wholly unlike Naraku's swarm of demons, but these were all the same species and held none of the hanyou's air; merely bugs after the jewel. Certain that Kagome was out of harm's way, Inuyasha reached for his heirloom sword as the others merely readied their weapons in the event that he missed any of the projectile demons coming straight at him. Before he could draw Tetsusaiga, he heard Kagome growl from behind him with a flare of miko power.

"Duck or loose your ears."

Nearly yelping at the thought of sheer pain by purification that threat induced, Inuyasha dropped to the snowy ground as though she had subjugated him. Above him, an answering projectile of pink fire shot toward the mindless horde ahead of the group, disintegrating the entire cloud to steam in one arrow.

Bearing witness to the exponentially more powerful arrow she'd just fired, Kagome's arms fell like dead weight to her sides in shock while her eyes stayed on the open air where she'd expected to see at least a few remaining demons once the dust had cleared from her shot. The others had yet to put away their weapons, as they were doing much the same.

"Damn, Kagome! I almost felt that from here!" Kouga finally shouted from his position next to Youko.

Beside him, the fox simply stood awestruck. He didn't really count himself to be twisted, but that had to be one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen. The way her hair seemed to fly on its own breeze as her face set and pink fire surrounded her was enough to render him enthralled. And yet he wondered if anyone else had seen the way Sango's bone boomerang weapon had charged with the same color power while Kagome's arrow flew… Tearing his golden eyes from the woman holding the bow, Youko looked to see Sesshomaru returning his gaze knowingly as everyone's stupor began to wear off. He'd noticed, but it would be discussed at a later time.

Looking back to her from his spot on the ground, Inuyasha studiously ignored the view from his position to gape at the girl's face. She looked to be grasping for words, but she eventually shook her head as if to clear it and then turned to him with penitence, "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" she quickly knelt down as she checked to make certain that she hadn't carried through with her previous threat of burning his ears.

Before her hands could make contact with his sensitive ears, he unconsciously moved out of her reach, "Feh, they're fine. That one may have been stronger than usual, but I got out of the way," watching her nod with what looked oddly like rejection, he reached for her hand after he stood, unsure of what he'd said to cause her deflation, "Come on…let's eat lunch while we're stopped."

Taking his hand with one last wistful glance to his head, Kagome nodded again, "Yeah…"

Once the event had shaken off, a quick camp was set up for the humans to refuel before they were to continue traveling. Kagome sat cross-legged, deep in thought, and Kouga sat with a napping Ayame's head in his lap. He ran his hands through Ayame's unbound hair as he considered the girl he considered to be his pack sister, "Oi, you okay Kagome?" he asked as softly as his rough voice allowed.

Still staring in the general locale of her knees, Kagome absently nodded, "Yeah…the sooner we get back, the better. Rin shouldn't be out in the cold," she mumbled softly, sounding as though she spoke to herself.

The mated wolf looked back to the little girl sitting dwarfed by her guardian, and caught her wiping her nose again on an old cloth Kagome had given her. Kouga grimaced as he watched this; he just couldn't get used to the way humans leaked when they caught a sneeze. Apparently, the child only had what Kagome had called "the sniffles", but it had the capability to worsen without the right care. Something Kagome had taken to doing for anyone who needed it, of course.

The mission of finding an appropriate sorceress had been put on hold for obvious reasons, but they had decided that they might as well try finding Kagura when they got to it again. Another week or two, maybe… For now however, they wanted to regroup and find out more about what had happened to her and Sango, and why it might have drawn Naraku's attention to do such to them.

As far as she and the slayer were concerned, they hardly _felt_ any problems. In fact, Kagome had never felt healthier, and she had this kinda strange urge to just get out and _run_…somewhere, anywhere to work up a sweat. She'd never been much for exercising aside from the traveling they'd done here in the feudal era, but now she wanted to feel…exerted. The recent hold up had only left her feeling energized, and it was an odd feeling for her; she usually felt drained after those types of encounters.

Pursing her lips in consideration and looking at Sango, Kagome found her looking back with an unreadable expression on her face. Feeling an odd bloom of worry in her chest, she gave her friend a reassuring smile as she wondered if Sango would mind helping her learn to use Hiraikotsu. If they were connected somehow, it wouldn't hurt. Inevitably, she had wondered if Sango would need to learn more of mikos since they'd been told that she now smelled like one. Did she have such powers?

And again those frequented thoughts generated other questions:_ Was this permanent, and what does Naraku hope to get out of it?_ …They needed to have a long "bath talk", and soon.

Even as she tried sorting out her thoughts, Ayame jumped up from Kouga's lap with a concentrating, yet fearful look on her face. Inuyasha soon joined in what Kagome recognized as identification of an intruder, some of the others standing from their spots and Shippo taking to Kagome's side.

Miroku sat up from his prone position on the grass, also recognizing the signs, "Who is it, Inuyasha?" he turned to look at the wind wolf, "Ayame?"

Kouga stood up as he answered the monk tiredly, "It's the Western Wolf Lord of the Northern Mountains. Our sole rival tribe."

----- Translations:  
rouka--platforms surrounding and connecting buildings in Japanese dwellings  
tetsuyoso--a type of book bound using folded sheets of washi and sewn together.  
tokkuri--the flask, usually porcelain, that is used to hold sake  
chuuou seki--Central Stone

**madmiko—**Alright!! That's exactly how I hoped for people to see it. I didn't want a huge orgy-thing, but I did want a very close-knit familial group here. They'd kinda have to be with the way the girls are connected. And you're so right about the bedding problems, but I do have ideas to counteract that. I loved writing that whip joke. I rarely laugh at my own writing, but that one came out of nowhere and I just couldn't resist.

**Resilience--**giggle Aww, go on… Well, I'm sorry I had to over-fill your inbox with my freshly revamped chapters, but I had the new chapter after it and I won't do it again! 3

**miko-onna—**Thanks so much! The plot just kind of grew over time in my head and I finally got the guts to write it out. I'm glad you like it! (despite the slow set-up)

**Yue no Rei--**Well, you get a bit more of what Naraku's after in this chapter, but I hope to let you guys catch it as it goes along. Thanks! And I'm sooooo sorry this chapter took over a month to post. Crappy real life…shakes fist

**knjj727--** heehee…glad you like!

**Brightshaddow4494—**Wow, thanks. blush It's good to hear…er…read that sometimes.

**kookookitty—**More power, indeed!! muahahaha …Mmmm; chocolate and cinnamon…

**quarry—**Oooh, I love that you love it! Thank you so much for reading it. 3

**fatal shadows—**Thank you for the kind words! Yeah, I don't get many reviews, but the ones I do get help make up for it.

**KuroxTenchi—**Heehee! I wasn't sure if I should add that or not, but it's just so…_Inuyasha_.

**Tiger Timberwolf—**I like writing him, so the story kind of ended up mostly surrounding him. I didn't mean to do it, but I'm still happy it works.

love to all my readers!!


	12. Kanaye

**Disclaimer: All characters are products of Rumiko Takahashi, and Togashi Yoshihiro's minds, not mine.**

A/N: hangs head in shame …Sorry. I know I took far to stinkin' long. So many things hit me in real life all at once, not the least of which was a death in the family. So I can only say it shouldn't take this long next time to update. For what it's worth, I do have a lot of new drawings on my deviant art page!

Now, another reason it took so long: Not a single thing in this chapter was easy to write out. Every word tripped over every _other_ word, time and again. See, this new wolf just refused to act as I meant for him to, so I had trouble keeping him in line. sigh Still… I feel horrible for making you all wait for…uh…how long has it been? Anyway, I'm going to press on and beg you humbly for your patient forgiveness. One thing, though: In the line of the story, I have unavoidably contradicted myself from the first chapter. It had to do with the line stating that they weren't fertile, so I went back and changed it. It's really a minor detail, but I hadn't realized I'd diverged too far from that…it's simply easier to change the one thing than repair all of the timing in the other chapters. Just letting you know.

On a final note, I wanted to congratulate all of the nominations for the fiction and art awards at the Feudal Association. Then I need to thank whoever nominated my story, and two of my drawings, as well! I am so floored. (♥♥♥♥) A hugebig congrats to all of the winners!!

_The Intertwined_

**Chapter 12**

Ayame peered around her mate's shoulder as they all anticipated the less than welcome company. She knew just how pathetic she must look trembling as she was, but if there was one person in this world that truly bothered her it was this one. Sure the Birds of Paradise had scared her as a child...and that evil hanyou was always out to get them; creepy for sure. But this was somewhat different for her..._this_ demon seemed to have a personal card against her since she'd turned him down some years ago, and he nearly killed her once. Indirect accident of course, but it was the principal of the thing. Kanaye was no better in terms of personality either; he was a rudely arrogant heir, only recently taking over his tribe after that _stupid_ famine.

Scanning about her, Ayame tried straightening her countenance to stand more solidly with the others, but as the three silver haired males of the large group took point positions, Kouga grasped Ayame back to his side with a startled yelp.

Miroku stepped over to the pair as he prepared his shakujou to be used at a moment's beat, "Kouga? Tell me; are these of the very same tribe from the famine of two years ago?" he asked their friend gently. The Eastern Alpha from the North nodded in answer as the intruders made an inordinate amount of noise while coming into view, forming a small gang across the clearing.

The man in front, clearly the spokesman, stepped forward with a toss of his curly blonde hair, "Why, would you look at that fellas…hella charmin' group, eh? Complete with human pets and cooks," he said to his posse, surveying the strange assortment before them and shortly catching sight of a Western Demon Lord looking very put out. At the sight of the steely face, the dirty blonde's cocky air warped all but a moment before he quickly slapped a faux pleasance to his face, "And the _mighty _Lord of the West, even!" he sauntered over, pointedly ignoring the growls coming from roughly five or so throats of the various canine demons present, "…an honor, _Noble_," he didn't bow.

Kagome raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the upstart; there was no person present -- including Rin -- who couldn't detect sarcasm when it was so blatantly dished. Either Kanaye wasn't exactly the smartest card among his proverbial deck, or he had sure confidence in his power (or means of escape…) to say such a thing to one of Sesshomaru's stature and reputation. His infraction those two years ago against Ayame suggested the former.

In a scant minute – if that, he had insulted at least the entire pack assembled in the clearing. Kagome wondered confusedly on the youkai's intelligence as she held her spot with Shippo behind the Eastern wolves. He didn't give off much power or malice from what she could sense, and he had no shards on him. What in heck was keeping him in the Alpha position of his region with that attitude?! It was much the same as Kouga used to act, but even he had evened out some after mating. Hell, at the very least, _he_ could maintain respect toward fellow Lords bordering his territory when necessary. This guy didn't even seem to know how…that, or he was too cocky to care.

Sesshomaru merely stood in place with his narrow eyes seemingly scanning the trees, showing no sign that he'd heard the poorly executed insult toward his station. He _could_ have rolled his eyes. Maybe he would have gotten angry rather than pity the pup if the offense had been handled correctly. Really; the fool could barely handle the position that had been handed to him by his equally idiotic people on a good day, but he couldn't even fire off a good insult. The other Mountain alpha had been far too generous when dealing with Kanaye while retrieving his mate two winters past.

Stepping nearer to the front line, Sango's voice broke the momentary silence with a very unladylike snort, "Your so-called _greeting_ has been ignored. Tell us your reason for intrusion, and then leave," she demanded, her hand gripping Hiraikotsu's handle in warning. The stoic taiyoukai pulled his view from the trees over to the slayer as her voice sent Kanaye's attention in her direction. The girl got right down to business…

One dirty brown bushy eyebrow angled up as he blatantly studied the human woman now standing near the Western Lord, "Ahh, so you are the one I scented…" he drawled out, as though answering a puzzle. He frowned for a moment before stepping toward her, only to be stopped by Youko.

"You will answer the lady, not ogle her," the pale fox warned when Kanaye still eyed Sango over his shoulder. A frown formed on his tanned face, his nearly black eyes communicating his perplexity over the woman to any that cared to look.

"…no, she…wait," he mumbled to himself. He chucked a quick glance to Youko before he stepped back half a step, realizing just who it was blocking his path to the siren. He finally began noticing the others, clearly scenting the air to separate everyone from the woman. He felt kind of foolish, now; there were some notable beings present…he had been far too intent on learning the source of that unusual scent to properly scout the group before intruding. He hadn't even known Lord Sesshomaru was there until he'd seen him…maybe he was shielding his aura? If not, he'd been seriously spellbound by his nose and that was dangerous. Of course now that he'd found the origin of the disarming scent, he simply had to figure her out, "There's something…missing…about her, yet…not…"

Miroku, realizing what the wolf seemed to be sensing, broke off Kanaye's search with a bold step forward, "Well my friend, if you have not the capacity to heed warnings made toward you or yours, much less converse intelligibly, we shall be on our way," It was as clear a dismissal as any, if he did say so himself.

Kanaye snapped out of his trance and frowned at the monk, crossing his leather-braced arms, "And just what is that supposed to mean? I converse just fine!" he sniffed in indignation and then pointed at Sango, who looked as though she was physically straining not to maim the rude youkai, "If you do not feel the superhuman aura in that woman, then it is you who has no capacity!"

"Enough," Sesshomaru's quiet baritone cut through the mounting growls in the air, "The day continues to grow and we have dallied for too long. Kanaye, you will drop the act or cease your company among us," he shifted his eyes to the youkai standing in front of Youko, communicating his intent to leave the area, "We will be moving on. Stay or don't; it matters not to me. Either way, you will leave the females in this pack alone or suffer the consequences," he warned, well aware that he was not alone in this threat. Kanaye's behavior always had tried his patience, and the male's piqued interest in Sango was blatantly obvious…that just wouldn't do.

The chastised wolf stood in place with his finger still suspended in Sango's general direction for half a second before striking up his cocky air again, crossing his arms in a very Kouga like stance, "Pff…there inlays your problem, dog king," he winked over Youko's shoulder at the slayer, to which the woman growled back impressively in a warning, "Females just can't control themselves around me," he bragged, even when the woman in question had already contradicted that theory.

Kouga interrupted the unimpressive crowing of the blonde wolf with a snort, sending him glaring into bright baby blues with undisguised hostility. Black eyes narrowed on his adversary, "Not a fault of mine that your woman is too off-kilter to choose the stronger mate, Kouga. She w…"

A frustrated scream from a feminine throat very rudely cut him off, alerting him to a person he'd somehow unaccounted for. Searching the clearing, he finally caught sight of a third woman next to a young fox demon, not far from Kouga and Ayame. He realized as he saw the kit that he must have been hiding her from him in an illusion for some reason, but he'd been unable to hold it at his young age. This of course had his mind shooting off questions as to why, but then he noticed the fully identical superhuman aura in this human woman as in the other. He didn't have much time to think on the impossibility of such a thing as the woman continued broadcasting her obvious irritation with impressive clarity.

"Stop trying to out-stream each other already!" the girl yelled while gripping a bow, "For all's sake, I'm ready to get moving so we can get back!" The hellcat of a woman suddenly pinned very unusual deep blue eyes onto one decidedly shocked onyx set, "There is plenty more than enough testosterone around already, so you can take your lucky-happy self back to where you came from before I trim the macho level down in a way that I'm hardly comfortable with!" In the heat of her rant, Kagome didn't even swipe at the recognition that the term testosterone was largely unacknowledged in this time, so the only ones really cringing at her incredibly colorful threat were those who'd learned of its meaning directly from her.

Still, it did make her feel better.

She basked in largely shocked silence, a few smug faces here and there, nodding sharply before gathering her bag and quiver off of the ground. Kagome took a cleansing sigh as she whisked past the center clearing toward Sesshomaru and Sango, clearly agreeing with his intent to head off with hardly a bother toward the newest arrivals.

'_All of that nervous anticipation of a fight, and this snivel brat is what arrived?!'_ _Kami,_ she hoped the guy would decide not to follow them. Last thing they needed at this point was a perceptive wolf acting like a young Kouga…

Once everyone started their way after Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku fell into step in the back of the group when Kanaye trotted up beside them, "So, where are we headed then?" he suddenly asked, obnoxiously cheerful.

Inuyasha glared at him over his shoulder, "You're not coming," he told the wolf simply, taking note of the fact that the alpha's buddies were no longer around.

The curly blonde head shook in answer, "Nuh-uh… Princess Tall and Silver just told me I could," he countered loudly, uncaring that Sesshomaru could hear the offense just fine from the front of their procession. He'd have thought differently if he'd seen the twitch in the older canine's jaw…

"Keh…he said stay or don't. That wasn't permission to follow, weren't you listening?" the annoyed hanyou's head turned back to watch the road while Miroku's shakujou jingled softly next to him, the monk pretending not to be paying attention. The leather clad wolf still marched along next to him, but Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes with another snort, _'Arrogant bastard…I give him an hour,'_

"Ugh…I'm so _bored_," Gau wailed piteously from his borrowed body while sitting on the steps of the temple they had found for their purposes weeks ago. Naraku had holed himself into the room with that fat tome he'd procured from some unimportant demon months ago.

This body wasn't nearly as fun to be in as the woman's was; men didn't go for the short, squat raccoon-dog. He had yet to master the creature's transforming abilities to become something more attractive; the best he could do was turn into a giant cloud…thing. That in itself was odd; once in a body, it is usual child's play to master the host's abilities in no time flat. The only explanation for this sort of…blockage was that the raccoon-dog he'd inhabited was affiliated with someone of holy power and knowledge, but one who did not know of the complete seal to keep Manipulators out. How unfortunate.

Gau gave a mental shrug, '_Might as well sift through this thing's memories…nothing better to do…'_

Once he'd gotten the translation of the sun's position into hours, Kagome's time measurement had proved useful. But if he was right, it would mean it had been roughly three hours since the idiot had begun walking with them. Inuyasha _had_ hoped that the wolf would get bored and run off as Kouga used to do. Instead, the pest hadn't shut up the entire time; creating his own entertainment by constantly asking the sisters' names, how old they were, whether they were claimed…

Well… the procession had stopped at this point and Sesshomaru reinforced his earlier order that the women were to be left alone, and that included inquiries, "Such disobedience is grounds for our tolerance of your bothersome presence to end," he said without turning his head, "I will not repeat my order again."

Kanaye only rolled his eyes, "Alright, whatever…I only tried to keep conversation going; you guys are so boring," he crossed his arms and nearly stuck his tongue out at the Lord's head.

"You behave as a pup already; presenting that appendage will only cause you to loose it," Sesshomaru stated without missing a beat, seemingly reading the wolf's mind. Glancing to he branches above, the Taiyoukai caught sight of the bandit fox openly snickering at the shocked face the wolf made. He shared his own moment's satisfaction at the wolf's expense in a smirk, smoothly returning his attention to the surrounding brush.

The blonde wolf grimaced behind him, but followed along with a mumble, "Tch…grouch."

It was when they crossed over the borders to the Southern territories that the day finally darkened too much for more travel. And Kanaye _still_ hadn't dropped off a cliff… Sango glowered at the cocky wolf over Kirara's back as the neko had placed herself as a barricade between him and the women. She sat on her legs and petted her friend fondly even while she continued glaring, unaware that Kagome was unconsciously doing the same from beside her.

The slayer had been delighted when her companion had returned to her side during the early evening that day; mere hours ago…it was made all the sweeter when it had shocked Kanaye out of his wits. Naturally, nobody had warned him of the two-tail's acquaintance with the pack, and he'd been rightly flabbergasted when Sango ran headlong toward her, promptly burying her face in the flaxen fur. No one knew where she'd gone, but they weren't going to openly debate on the possibilities with the new ears among them, so they let it be for the time being.

The cat had yet to transform to the smaller form, and Kanaye suspected it had something to do with his presence. '_Still can't make me leave,'_ he tried encouraging himself. Not only had he found the source of that hypnotizing aura, there were _two_ of them!! Oh, what wonders two females of their caliber would bring to his pack! They may be humans, but even that was debatable if you asked him.

Of course, this time he would know better than to present them to the others of his pack until they were properly claimed and pupped...even if there was no famine now. It hadn't _really_ been his fault two winters ago when the hunger-deranged males of his pack had resorted to primal urges and somehow succeeded in stealing Ayame from him. It had been a huge violation on their part, but food had been scarce and they admittedly hadn't been thinking right. Hell, he hadn't either, if he were being honest with himself. Thankfully the late winter melt in their region had helped to restore the food supply, but the damage had been done by then. His pack's numbers had been severely cut back--though he'd done his best to keep them fed--and he was still without a mate to strengthen them again.

He'd be sure that these two were practically _begging_ to go along with him, _'Despite their current company…'_

Kanaye shook his head and nearly chuckled at himself. Who was he kidding? They already had Sesshomaru, _Taiyoukai_ of the Western Lands, Youko the famously desirable bandit, _and_ the Taiyoukai's admittedly powerful half-brother. Not to mention that frightening monk with the void…ugh. Add in the Eastern wolves, and he was outnumbered. It was an incredibly unusual pack, but a very powerful one to be sure. Best he could really try to do with any measure of success was ally himself with them somehow.

Stealing a wistful glance toward the Wall of Cat hiding the women, he sighed in defeat. He figured the first thing he would need to do was atone for nearly getting Ayame killed, and _then_ he would have to prove himself harmless to the _gorgeous_ pair of sisters. That would certainly be a challenge since he more or less wished he could simply run off with both of them… _NO!_ …Can't be thinking like that. If they become allied, the sisters will more or less become sisters to _him_, right? Yeah, best to think of it that way…

On the other side of Kirara, Sango turned away from visually threatening the new wolf when she felt Kagome's hand on her arm, "You know he can't help it, Sango," Kagome said gently, quiet so not to be overheard, "Kouga wasn't much different when we first met him, don't you remember?"

Scooting from her position to sit on the ground, Sango sighed grudgingly, "Yeah, that doesn't mean I want to go through it again. He was looking at me funny," she looked at Kagome with a raised brow, "Is that the way it was for you with Kouga?" Sango rolled a hand in the air, "The looks, I mean. Miroku's looked at me that way before, but for him it was different…not creepy," she clarified.

Kagome scoffed and batted her hand, "Well, sure it's different when you love 'em," she whispered with a blush and continued, "I mean…we don't even know the guy!"

Sango sat like a deer in headlights, "L…love?!" she squeaked and leaned in, "Surely you aren't saying…" she cut herself off when Kagome bit her lip and lifted her eyes to the hanyou perching high in the tree above them.

Tucking some of her hair behind her ear, Kagome seemed to be considering something, "Why don't we take a bath...if we can," she suggested, "We haven't had a real one in some time, right?" She knew that no one would mistake the obvious escape for a private talk between the two connected women, but if they didn't like it, it was just too bad. The question was whether or not they would be able to do so in the cold. There _was_ still snow on the ground.

Sango agreed with her friend's suggestion with a perceptive smile, "Right."

Kagome nodded, "Let me ask if there are any hot springs in the area. If not, we'll just take a walk or something," she flapped her hand in the air before turning to look straight at Kirara's hide with her lips pursed. Sitting up and peering over Kirara, she found herself looking straight into a pair of narrowed golden eyes.

"You know you aren't going anywhere alone," the owner of said eyes purred out, "There are springs just past the next clearing to our left, but someone _will_ go with you," Kagome hadn't seen Youko this serious since he demanded to know more about their involvement with Naraku. Even so, one would have to be blind not to see the indecent visuals passing behind his eyes.

She laughed nervously and scratched her temple, "Oh I know; we'll take Ayame with us…or Kirara, 'kay?"

He narrowed his eyes some more and cocked his head, "I don't think you get my point dearest, so I'll be blunt; you both smell abso_lutely_ exceptional to males at this point, so you are taking one of _us_ with you to the springs to stand watch." Kagome's eyes rounded and her cheeks flushed, but he'd had to do it. Yeah, he could have told them that there weren't any springs nearby, but it seemed to be a "thing" with them; a sort of bonding ritual or something. Things would be more difficult if they'd taken a walk only to stumble across the spring in question. Divergence away from the spring would have just been suspicious; they were far too perceptive for their own good.

Kagome bit her lip again, "Oh."

"If Ayame's goin', I have to go to watch over her, anyway. I can do it," Kouga chimed in helpfully while Ayame glowered at him for making her sound like a chore.

Inuyasha's voice drifted down from the trees, "Hell no; you two would get into it, and then they'd be without a guard," Ayame switched her glower to the hanyou's general area. It was unclear whether she was mad at the insinuation that she would drop her duty like that, or the insinuation that Kouga would be getting some any time soon. Dropping from the trees and again landing like a cat, he pinned Youko with a finger toward the face, "_You_ aren't allowed to go because you're a lecher…and neither is Miroku."

"What'd _I_ do?! I am but a humble servant…"

"Can it, monk," this came from Ayame.

"I'm going," Inuyasha flatly stated, "I've been the one to keep guard before, so I'll do it now," he thumbed his chest.

Sesshomaru regally stood and approached to set his brother straight, "Do not think for a moment that they will be allowed to bathe with less than one guard each," he pompously stated to the women's horror, "I will allow you to aid by guarding your miko, Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru will guard for the slayer." Kohaku's head popped up from his place where he sat by Rin, an odd little smile on his face at the order.

"What?! You'll _allow_ me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha bristled when Sesshomaru had easily turned the orders around to be his own.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's rant and simply gave the bathers a look that clearly meant "hurry up", and then slowly walked off in the direction of the tree line toward the spring. Inuyasha stuffed his arms into his sleeves and mumbled under his breath about stuffed Lords and pissing contests while a flurry of shuffling came from the women.

After gathering what they needed, the two eagerly passed by him to follow the path Sesshomaru had taken. Inuyasha followed into the distance with what could only be described as a scowl-pout, and the others in the camp settled back in their respective places.

"Hey, where we goin' anyway?" Kanaye asked suddenly, realizing pointedly that he really had no clue. He predictably received a few glares at his question, but he maintained that it was a safe enough question so he elaborated truthfully, "I mean...you know, I just realized that I'm more or less following you guys blindly, so…" he trailed off.

"You don't need to be following at all, brat. That's your own fault," Kouga grumbled, not at all intimidated by the glare he received.

"Well I _am_. Don't go all defensive, I was only wondering," he groused petulantly. This 'gaining allies' plan was probably going to take some time.

An agonized sigh came from another throat, somewhat closer to him, "We are going to a village in Musashi to meet with an acquaintance, and that is all you will be told," Youko provided the half-answer to the Western wolf. The fox was reclined against the visible side of the cat next to the kit as he petted the child's hair. His head was leaning back on the cat giving him an air of relaxation, but a look at his lustrous eyes still boring into him gave one pause to think otherwise. It unnerved him; that guy could be downright spooky.

Kanaye returned back to staring into the fire with a nonchalant shrug, certain that the fox knew of his apprehension. The slightly wicked satisfaction in his eye said as much… Still, preservation won out and he resisted his natural impulse to growl back at him for the intimidation tactics; they were working rather well.

Musashi…that was some ways away and it would have taken about another day to reach if that…_Neko_ had not arrived earlier. Kanaye nearly growled again, somehow not shooting the female another evil glare, _'Stupid cat.'_ He could swear that demon had been laughing at him all night. Nevermind that it continued to stay in its transformed state with him there…what an insult.

_Not that I'd been any better when I showed up,_ his mind added helpfully. Sighing and laying back, Kanaye settled in for a long night of being watched by a creepy set of golden eyes (plus more, he was sure) while he pretended to sleep.

A/N: Wow, it took that long, and I still didn't get everything I wanted in there. Not only that, but I'm sure the end doesn't sound as clean as it should. pout Now, since it's been so long from the last update, I apologize in advance if I missed your review. Just know I supremely appreciate and loooove the feedback:

**Resilience**--Thank you for pointing that out!! I hadn't even thought about it because I haven't needed to do it before. Ooh, there _are_ so many possibilities that even I have trouble imagining them all…

**ElementalDea**--Hee hee! Mystery is good so long as I can update often enough for it to stay intriguing, ne?

**Yue no Rei**--♥ I only hope I put enough quality in this one to make up for quantity. And hey; gotta give our main ladies some boost, right?

**madmiko**--giggle I'd say Inuyasha was both enthralled _and_ scared wet by Kagome's jacked up arrow. Of course, he was somehow gentlemanly enough to ignore his view from the ground…Kagome didn't get mad at the reminder just because she felt bad for the 'sit'. Yeah it was insensitive, but Kagome's more or less used to his off-kilter way of saying things and forgiveness is just who she is, right? I don't know, I think I just put it like that so the story would flow in the direction I wanted it to. And I'm glad you can see the development of Sess and Sango's possible attraction; I think I challenged myself a bit too much there, but I'm plugging on!

**knjj727**--Thanks! Sooooo sorry I didn't heed that request! I cross my fingers on the next one.

**kookookitty**--Ahhh! I know I took longer (_much_ longer) this time, but worry not! I will finish.

**Crazycrackerjacks**--Oooh, you're the first to bring that up! We shall see… Glad you're enjoying!

**cowgirlkitten2000**--Muahahaha!! Okay, so I didn't mean to leave you hanging for so long, but I didn't cliffie you this time! (We won't see a three month spread between updates this time, though)

**Diane**--Oh my! hug Thank you for sticking around and helping to motivate me!


	13. It's in the details

**Disclaimer: All characters are products of Rumiko Takahashi, and Togashi Yoshihiro's minds, not mine.**

A/N: Oh my! I have to thank Madmiko first off, for nominating my story for best Action/Adventure for the 3rd quarter in the Inuyasha Fanguild. And thank you to youkaiRus for seconding. Again, I am so honored to be nominated for _any_thing…win or not, it's really such an honor. hugs Congratulations to all of the winners! Now, I'm sorry that this took longer than it should have to be posted; it's been mostly finished for a while, but life has been repeatedly kicking me in the head. XP I tell ya; I'm ready for some _good_ news…maybe a nice fat winning lottery ticket…Hee hee!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_The Intertwined_

**Chapter 13**

"So then…how do we do this?" Kagome tapped her finger to her jaw line. She surveyed the area with a critical eye as they approached to find the best spot to roost during their bath. Both of them gasped loudly when Sesshomaru suddenly jumped into the trees around the stuffy, steamy air of the spring without a word.

Inuyasha predictably scoffed, "Keh, show off," he mumbled, following suit. The sounds of rustling trees lasted only moments as both males wordlessly settled in their chosen points, and then all heard was the soft sounds of the water. The fact that the two couldn't be seen made Sango a bit nervous about disrobing; they weren't even making a sound!

Somehow, Kagome sensed Sango's apprehension and looked toward her, "Come on, Sango…does Lord Sesshomaru seem the type of person to peep on a couple of humans? Surely Inuyasha won't look either with him here to tease him for it," Kagome reasoned to her friend as she dropped her bag and unhooked her tunic.

"Honestly, no, he doesn't seem the type. But then I never would have expected it of a monk either before I met Miroku," she replied while scanning the trees, Kagome nodding in concession. Still not seeing a sign of their guard dogs, Sango sighed. What the hell…they were taking a bath whether the brothers were going to watch or not.

Shrugging and removing her kimono, she looked back to Kagome, "To tell you the truth, he doesn't seem the type to tease, either, but that didn't stop him from picking on that moronic wolf all day," she chuckled as she moved to her slayer's suit underneath.

Kagome giggled as she finished disrobing down to her underwear, "Well, can you blame him? That wolf really just sets himself up to be teased," she said matter-of-factly.

Sango froze and looked at her oddly, "Kagome, that doesn't sound like you; usually you're the first one to stand up against that sort of behavior," _It sounds more like something _I'd_ say…_

Wading into the heavenly warm water, the miko sighed, "I know, I've been doing that a lot lately," she looked up to Sango as she also waded in, wearing underwear that Kagome had provided for her some time ago. Looking at the bandaging on Sango's shoulder that matched her own, she continued on that train of thought, "I'm concerned that whatever Naraku did to us has tampered with our behavior and emotions…like we're…leaking into each other or something," they both reached the deepest point of the spring where the water hit them at the ribs, and Kagome dipped down just to the bandage to keep it dry, "I keep getting the oddest urges, Sango. And they tend to strike me as the kind of things I would see you doing."

Sango frowned in concern; she understood entirely because the same thing had been happening to her. She would have to be certain to mention the strange light she'd been seeing, "Like what?" she asked her friend gently, also dipping into the water down to her chest with her hair coming to float around her.

Kagome cleared her throat and faced Sango while softly paddling under the water, "Well, I want to go running…a lot. I feel the constant urge to get my hair out of my face, and even when Miroku's _not_ groping anyone, I want to slap him for being such a perv. I _fantasize _about groping him _back_," she blushed and grinned widely, "I _know_ that's not mine, because I've never felt that way before. Do you really think of groping him back?"

Sango blushed; so she'd been caught, but at least it was only Kagome, "Kinda…," she mumbled with a little smile, "But what about you? I'm _always_ staring at Inuyasha and Youko's ears! Not to mention that admittedly beautiful tail…I think you may have a fetish; it makes my fingers strangely twitchy," she grinned wider.

Kagome sputtered, "How do you know what fetishes are?!"

The slayer looked sheepish, "I _might_ have borrowed a couple of the books Miroku fell asleep reading. The one that covered "fetishes" had me so embarrassed just to be reading it, but I couldn't believe how informative it was and _you_ can't divert my attention," she lifted her hand from the water and pointed her finger at Kagome, who now wore a wry smile.

"Alright, so I might have a fetish…though I think it's your fault I keep wanting to curl up in Lord Sesshomaru's Mokomoko-sama," Kagome blamed her counterpart, standing to dodge the answering splash from Sango with a giggle.

"Shhh!! Don't forget who's just beyond the bushes…I don't want him to hear," Sango whispered nervously like a little girl with a crush. She fidgeted under the water and inched closer to Kagome, "I feel bad enough for being attracted to him when I know how I feel about Miroku…especially when I bean him for doing the same thing!"

Kagome nodded with a sly smile, "And how _do_ you feel about Miroku?" she pressed, knowing full well the answer.

Sango crossed her arms under the water, "Don't give me that, you _know_ how I feel about that adorable pervert," Kagome only raised a brow above that infuriating grin, "Mou, don't make me say it out loud! Besides, I think I'm not the only one who has feelings to admit to here," she pointed at Kagome again.

The miko grimaced and also lowered her voice, "I know…I gave Inuyasha so much mess over Kikyo because of my feelings for him, and here I am being dazzled by and another pretty face with matching ears!" she dropped her face into her palms, "Oh, Sango…I think we are so confused," she peeked between her fingers with a sigh, "At the very least you haven't groped Sesshomaru and asked to bear his child."

"But I do keep staring at him," the slayer blushed furiously with a nervous glance to the trees.

Her companion also looked up at the trees, "Well, we're women surrounded by beautiful guys," she reasoned, hoping to justify herself as well, "We may not know men in _that_ manner yet, but that doesn't mean we're blind, right?"

She was answered with a sigh, "I guess… It just makes me feel like I'm no better than Prince Idiot," Sango groused at her mention of Kanaye's attention, "Now I understand how Kouga's declarations did nothing for you, Kagome; it's quite annoying now that I see your side of it."

Kagome laughed, "Yes, but now we look back on it and laugh," she said, headed for her bag to get their supplies, "I'm sure that someday, we'll do the same about this," _I hope._

Inuyasha was unhappy that his brother had felt the need to implant himself as a guard, but he still could have smirked; he must have been right when he'd figured that Sesshomaru was just as leashed as the rest of them. What confused him a bit was how his brother seemed to know of feelings he'd had trouble admitting even to himself for the longest time. It had taken him and Miroku a couple of years to suggest as much to each other about the women in their pack, yet Sesshomaru already knew…how annoyingly perceptive. He probably even knew how the girls felt in return…if only he were close enough to the spring for him to hear more than mumbling between the two right now…

"They're talkin' about us, I just know it," Inuyasha grumbled.

He still had his eyes closed as if he were sleeping, so Sesshomaru nearly shocked Inuyasha from his branch when he spoke up in return, "They were. However they have spoken mostly of their symptoms," he opened his eyes and pinned Inuyasha with exasperation, "Do be quiet, you make it difficult to concentrate."

Companionable silence reigned while the women lathered up their hair, but Sango ended it shortly, "Hey, Kagome…" she started unsurely with sudsy shampoo running down her face and shoulders.

"Hmm?" Kagome acknowledged distractedly as she switched to conditioner.

Wiping the soap from her brow, the older woman bit her lip lightly, "When you sense the shards…" Kagome's eyes snapped to her own, her hands freezing in place on her head as Sango continued, "What does it look like? I mean…is it in your heart, or do you actually _see_ it?"

"Are you...?" Kagome asked warily, also wiping the soap away from her eyes, "I mean, I…it's hard to explain, but it's kinda both," she watched Sango drop her eyes to the water, "Why? What are you seeing?" she pressed.

"Well," Sango wiped her forehead again, "When I have my head turned away, I see this strange pink light in the corner of my eyes. It's a lot like the way your hands glow when you're angry," Kagome instinctively looked at her hands, "…but when I try to look directly at it, I see it no longer; I only _know_ it's still there," she tried explaining as best she could.

The younger half sighed at the information as she watched Sango wipe the soap away again. She grabbed her conditioner and approached, handing her the bottle, "Rinse; it'll strip your hair if you leave it in too long," she instructed softly, "It's the conditioner that we need to leave in longer," Sango nodded and did as instructed, and then silently slathered on the conditioner. The miko also rinsed while she thought on what Sango had said. It worried her, but there was nothing for it.

Once Sango had her hair rinsed of the natural conditioner, Kagome spoke up again, "Sango, I think you may have absorbed some of my ability to see the shards. It seems to be in your peripheral vision, but your heart takes over directly," she spilled out, "It isn't exactly the same for me, but I still think that's what's happening."

Wiping excess water from her face, Sango nodded, "I thought it might be."

Kagome sank further into the water, wetting the bandage she'd tried so hard to keep dry, "I've had so much trouble because of that ability; it's almost always been the base reason I've been kidnapped so much," she lamented, nearly bursting into tears for allowing this to happen to her closest friend.

Sango fully stood and shivered under her wet bra in the cold air, but moved over to Kagome, sinking deeper with a comforting arm around her and wetting her bandage as well, "Kagome, it's not a bad thing, only a change. I wouldn't want to be connected this way to _anyone_ else. If it will make you feel better, no one need know of this okay?" she smiled when Kagome looked over at her, "Now cheer up; I can feel your sadness, I think. It's time to finish here and go warm up…what d'ya say?"

Kagome sniffled, but nodded with a smile.

Wonderful. Now the slayer possessed an ability to sense shards. Though she didn't seem to have as deep a connection to the jewel as the miko, it was enough to be exploited if it were ever found out. He would have to be certain that this would never happen; she and the miko had won his respect early on --not an easy feat. The miko's luck with that jewel had given her nothing but trouble throughout their journeys and she seemed to draw it like vultures. If the slayer now held the same luck, they would be dealing with more trouble than their original group could rightly handle.

It was a major reason Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to remain with the only beings alive, aside from Rin, that he considered worthy of his regard. At first he'd needed aid from those he trusted to cure Rin's ailment, then he reasoned that he really had not much else to do…and then of course, Naraku had shown up. Naturally, he stuck around to help retrieve those who'd earned his esteem. It need not be explored just yet why the sight of the two helpless in Naraku's range had angered him as much as it had.

Now that they _were_ a part of his pack, they would need to experiment every other new ability or conjoined trait the women now shared to properly ascertain their position. Whatever had happened to them had obviously been the outcome Naraku had hoped for; he'd looked far too pleased with himself when he and Youko had found him with them in the cave. Because of this, they would need to remain on guard. At the moment, the best course of action was finding out why Naraku had targeted such a procedure…and to implant the shields against that _creature._

Though interaction with Kagura for those shields would be unfortunate, it seemed it would be necessary. It wasn't that the woman was hated, per se, but he disliked the way she groveled. He might not have minded her attention as much if he didn't pity her so, but the woman still allowed herself to be puppet after all these years. She lacked the spirit and fire that both miko and slayer possessed even _before_ the incident that would set her free. It helped her none that she smelled so strongly of Naraku. Still, she _was_ the boy Kohaku's catalyst for escape…that at least was reason enough not to hate her as he should.

"I never thought I'd ask something like this from _you_," Inuyasha cut in to his thoughts roughly. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and gave his brother a dark look for the intrusion. He sat haunched on his branch a few feet away, turning to glance again in the direction of the women. Unfortunately they were just barely too far away to get away with seeing anything…

Inuyasha turned back and shifted a little as he got his brother's attention; he was more or less about to admit to his brother that he couldn't hear as well as a full demon could, "What are they saying?" he asked, feeling disgustingly like a young pup asking his big brother for a cookie.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and regained his posture. Though he expected him to ask that eventually, he'd expected it to be asked a bit differently. Inuyasha usually had a way with _demanding_ everything…

Inuyasha shuffled again, "Come on, you're obviously listening to 'em…gimme a bone." Sesshomaru shot his eyes open and snapped them to his brother. Belatedly realizing what he'd said, Inuyasha shrugged a shoulder and smirked, "We_ are_ dogs…come on," his ear twitched.

With a glance toward the feminine voices reaching his ears, Sesshomaru nearly sighed as he filtered the conversation for his brother…if only to shut him up, "The women have spoken of their new behavior. Surely you have noticed a change."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, I have…Kagome's arrow from this morning was much stronger than usual. And it was strong before."

"Did you not also see the huntress's weapon charge with miko power, or were you too preoccupied with the miko's…stance?" the Lord teased with his eyes sliding to see his brother's suddenly guilty look, "The women have also divulged into details that should have been revealed to us already," he went on to cryptically state, "We shall rid ourselves of the blonde and bring these necessary details to the front. The slayer and miko have begun exhibiting behavioral changes which hail from the other, and I should not have to point out their scent change."

"No…_that's_ something that can't be missed," Inuyasha shook his head, "It's always been easy to tell that Kagome's the berries and Sango's the spice. Now, though…" he trailed off, crossing his arms again. He didn't like not being able to tell the difference he once could…much less the letting his brother _know_ he couldn't. He'd almost forgotten who he was talking to for a moment; Sesshomaru and Miroku almost followed the same trails of conversation. It was unnerving…

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha back out and close off mid-sentence, "Hn… While it may be more difficult, there are differences that remain. That much should be obvious…even to your hanyou nose," he was never delicate with when giving his brother lessons before, why start now? It was usually entertaining to see his reaction, anyway.

Inuyasha glared back at the older demon's comment, "Don't act all superior. I didn't say I _couldn't_ tell a difference," the hanyou huffed and jumped back to his own branch.

"Do not get comfortable, Inuyasha; they are nearly done," Sesshomaru supplied as he leapt off his spot and disappeared for a moment. Inuyasha also fell to the forest floor, landing on his feet in a haunch fast enough to see his brother intercept a cat of an upper-average class. It nearly looked human were it not for the whiskers and fluffy orange tail.

"Out of my way, _dog_…the seasoned females are going to come with me," the idiot thumbed at his chest while swishing his matted tail.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the cat with a bored expression, "Inuyasha, the women are preparing to return," he stated, his fingers already glowing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'…," the hanyou rolled his eyes as he stood from his place and left Sesshomaru with the doomed demon through the brush. Sprinting through the trees to get back faster, he felt the youki of his brother spike as he used his whip on the intruder.

Even as he heard the cat's death behind him, Kagome shrieked from ahead of him. A cry of pain by both women following her yell shook Inuyasha's nerves to the core, "Kagome! Sango!" He yelled, breaking through the clearing just in time to see Sango half-lying on her side, pinning a large creature to the ground with her sword. The animal was still wiggling, but a final arrow shot into its forehead stopped the movement. Both women were only halfway dressed and it was clear that Sango was injured.

Sesshomaru shot over his head into the clearing directly toward the smell of blood. The Taiyoukai landed directly in front of Sango over her dead assailant with his eyes strangely wild. Sango looked up at him from where she still hung onto her sword, and it seemed to settle him enough to call back the acid he'd been unintentionally leaking on the creature. It was already dead, after all…though by now almost unrecognizable.

It was a porcupine, but it was definitely not of the normal variety. From what was left of the demon, it seemed to have been trying to gather enough power to humanize itself. Sesshomaru looked up from the arrow in its head to see Kagome being checked over by Inuyasha. She had no wounds, but she was clearly in pain. Sesshomaru followed her line of sight to the quills sticking out of Sango's exposed hip, and nearly resurrected the damn animal...

"We're okay…mostly. I'm not injured, Inuyasha," Kagome said at length, finally getting Inuyasha to let her walk, "It came out of nowhere and frightened us both, going after Sango when she reached for her sword," they neared as she spoke, Kagome visibly shaking with adrenaline from the short scare.

Inuyasha squatted down and inspected the spikes as they reached Sango's side, "Kami, There are so many of 'em…" he said, grimacing at the angry red skin surrounding the protrusions on her hip.

He reached out to test one when she shouted at him, "STOP!! Don't…can't…"

Inuyasha looked up to Sango's strained face as she held herself up with one hand on her sword and her other protectively over the quills, "Sango, we need to get you two back to camp."

Sango's breathing was shallow as she shook her head and returned her other hand to her crutch, speaking to him as best she could through the pain, "Kaede. These…quills… She's done it before…I've seen it," she replied with her eyes closed. Inuyasha frowned and looked over to Kagome, unsure of exactly what Sango was getting at.

"Kaede has removed porcupine quills like these before," Kagome said to him quietly, trying to speak clearly over the pain she felt from Sango, "It needs to be done a certain way or they release a toxin during removal," she clarified to the males for Sango, the slayer weakly nodding while still clinging to the sword sticking out of the creature. Though Kagome was also feeling the pain, she imagined that hers was not as intense as Sango's was at that point, "We should go before they have time to get infected…"

"My poison will stay any infection during travel," Sesshomaru cut in as he moved behind Sango and began lifting her in his arm, eliciting a hiss and what vaguely sounded like a growl of pain from the woman. He looked at Inuyasha as he used Mokomoko to adjust Sango in his hold, "While the miko appears unharmed, she yet experiences the pain. Take her to camp for Youko's remedies and meet us in the village. Do not take long."

Sesshomaru gave his brother time to nod before disappearing in the direction of Musashi with Sango, who was carefully arranged in his hold to avoid facilitating the pain.

Inuyasha watched them leap away when he heard Kagome finally let out the whimper she'd been valiantly trying to hold back so Sango wouldn't hear her, "Come on," he said softly as he lifted her bridal-style and got ready to leave the spring, "Let's get that fox to make you some pain medicine."

"Wait, Inuyasha," Kagome pointed to the steaming pile with Sango's sword in it, "Don't forget her sword…my bag…" she swung her finger to the bank of the spring, "And I can walk if you'd rather," she shyly offered with distress lining her voice.

Inuyasha chuckled as he instinctively squeezed her to him, "Keh…nah, you would take forever," he said with a blush as he retrieved their things and left the site, Kagome still tucked to his chest.

. OOoooo, waffiness…

**Madmiko—**Yeah, I hoped that Kanaye would live up to expectations…honestly, he's writing himself. I _tried_ to keep him away from being a carbon copy of Kouga, but he kept insulting everyone. sigh And yes…you read that right! Hee hee! Ayame's a little wary of that tribe because they tried to eat her once. XD I was tickled with the fact that it read the way I wanted it to. giggle Kagome and Sango are about to see aspects of each other's lives that they never thought they would… I hope this chapter was worth being spellbound for.

**Yue no Rei—**Thanks! Well, when I first wrote him I could see him as a surfer-type. shrug It fits him. I'm so very happy that the internal monologues aren't hindering the story any; I feel they're kinda needed when characters begin to change. One needs to know why, right? Thank you so much! hugs

**Diane—**I'm so sorry I made you all wait so long on a cliff…I'm so mean… At least I didn't make you wait forever this time:D

**Kookookitty—**Oh, yes! That was one of the first ones I read! I need to reread it; it's one of the ones that got me hooked on Labyrinth stories. ; Yay on the interactions! You know, I wondered why she was always put with one or the other too…the more fuzzy ears the better, right? I'm glad you liked the modesty bit; I tried to make it more obvious that they're more than pretty skin to him by now. Oi, and I need to put more of Kurama in this! I meant to have more in the present, but it's taking forever to get there!! sigh

**VB—**I know!! _Why_ can't they just see that?! Thanks for the review!

**MeLaiya—**WOW, what a huge compliment that is! That I was able to keep you interested through the whole thing makes me feel all fuzzy. Good to know I'm not the only one who does that…lol I hope you continue to enjoy.


	14. Touché

**Disclaimer: All characters are products of Rumiko Takahashi, and Togashi Yoshihiro's minds, not mine.**

A/N: I realize that most of you must I'd died. Well, the most I can say is that I'm sorry for having become somewhat of a recluse. I did promise that I wouldn't let this story die and I won't…it was just very low on the "things-that-need-to-be-done" totem pole. It still is, but I find myself randomly thinking of scenes as I'm in line at the bank and whatnot, so it won't let me ignore it. ^^;

As far as the things that have kept me away…starting from October of last year, one of my sisters died, I began going through a divorce, I broke my arm, then my Grandmother died, job woes, no electricity for about a month, school started, broke my computer, the list goes on. As it is, I didn't feel much like writing about people (or demons, as the case may be…) falling for each other when I was facing my own failed relationship. XP Still, I'd say I'm pretty much on the road to getting back on my emotional feet, so to speak. *cross fingers* ^_^ Much love! (Don't hate me)

_The Intertwined_

**Chapter 14**

He gave the woman some credit. For her sheer willpower alone…sure, as a slayer she had likely been engrained since birth about the importance of showing no weaknesses to any demon. But she was sweating with the effort of holding back her pain.

She breathed heavily and shivered against his chest, occasionally holding her breath to stifle what he was sure would have been a whimper. When she held her breath for too long, he would apply a film of his poison over the damaged skin, designed for a numbing effect. He continued through the skies in this manner with the wind whipping at his trailing Mokomoko-sama, mixing it in with the silkier texture of his hair in the breeze. At the current season the cold had begun to bite harder on the humans, and he was quite certain that humans generally did not sweat in the cold.

A strong gust tore through his hair and the fur in his hold, the woman underneath finally letting out a whimper, "Ka…ge," she chattered out between her broken breaths, the sound muffled by the pelt surrounding her.

Much as he tried to dismiss the internal ache it gave him, he continued to feel rather uncomfortable about the women's plight.

"It's not necessary, really," the distraught miko insisted with another slap at the pale hand.

"Oh, come now, Kagome. Do you really think that I would take advantage of this very serious situation merely to see more skin? Need I remind you that I _have_ seen more…" the owner of the hand reasoned as he reached in for another try, the words seeming odd coming from him without an accompanying smirk.

Kagome scowled, "That's not fair, and it really isn't necessary," she pinched Youko's hand and pushed it away from her, well aware that he was only allowing her to do so. He was looking at her in a way that made her feel like a child resisting cough medicine. She was still a little baffled at Inuyasha's strange trade-off to Youko; he'd indicated softly that she needed pain relief, and then he immediately went about collecting their bedrolls. Was he mad at her?

Kagome's attention snapped up when Ayame walked forward. Her face held another of those looks that said she felt partly responsible for not joining them again, "Kagome, even I wonder if the feelings you seem to share with Sango would present visible marks…maybe if you let _me_ look instead…" she caught her lip gently under a small fang.

Releasing Youko's hand and sighing in defeat, Kagome watched Ayame give Youko a look that clearly meant she expected him to turn around. He raised a brow and snorted, leaning forward to lift Kagome's nightshirt, giving himself and the female wolf a view of her hip.

Nothing. No marks decorated her hip, and as Kagome's face dusted pink she swatted Youko's hand away again and righted her shirt. He merely went back to being mirthful and chuckled.

"Alright everyone…let's go. We don't want to be too far behind them, so we're gonna book it to get there as soon as we can," Inuyasha announced, unknowingly confusing some of the group with Kagome's future slang.

"_Book_ it?" Kanaye cocked his head, his dusty curls shifting with his position.

Inuyasha glanced in Kanaye's direction, "Yeah… _'Go really fast'_," he answered, shouldering Kagome's backpack.

"Oh," Kanaye frowned, understanding that there was meaning behind the group's strange speech patterns, he just couldn't pinpoint what. It quite obviously centered on the woman with the shocking blue eyes.

Still, he was up and ready to move on as the group piled on for their fastest mode of travel: flight. With only three humans among them, it would probably only take a few hours to reach Musashi by flight instead of half a day as they'd planned by walking.

With Rin and Kagome on AhUn and Miroku on Kirara, the demons of the group took up their fastest speeds on the ground.

The last of the lanterns was extinguished within the village as Kaede prepared more of her herbal tea. As her age advanced past sixty, she found it increasingly difficult to fall into sleep for more than a few hours at a time. Stirring the tea, the miko of the village ambled over to her bed mat and warmed herself with the fire's heat. The weather ensured that several would be sick in a couple weeks' time. Kagome more often than not had saved lives with her remedies, and Kaede couldn't be prouder of the girl. She had grown quite…

Opening her good eye quickly, Kaede set her tea aside and arose as fast as she was able. She was sensing disturbance in the air to the north, so she pulled aside her tatami door and withstood a cold rush of air to see what may have caused it. As it approached, all she could see from the distance was a shock of white. Thankfully, she knew enough about this demon to recognize his aura from where he was. And he was carrying someone.

Kaede nearly gasped when she felt the brilliant-bright aura around the person in Sesshomaru's grasp. It was laced with physical pain through the baser layers, making it appear dimmer than it should be.

The demon lord finally landed and Kaede exited her hut to find out the reason for his much unexpected visit. The demon's pelt moved aside and Kaede's eye popped open when she saw the cursed needles from a middle porcupine covering Sango's left hip. She was unconscious, and it was clear now that the inhuman aura she'd detected was coming from her alone. Amazing.

A glance at the demon's face relayed nothing, but his eyes were boring into her, "You have removed these before," he stated flatly, obviously referring to the quills.

Kaede briskly turned into the Healer as she examined her slayer friend's leg, "Indeed I have, Lord Sesshomaru. Please follow me," she answered without preamble. The old miko quickly made her way back to her hut, Sesshomaru following closely with his long strides, "Place her there," she indicated as they entered, her mind reeling that one such as he had been the one to bring Sango home. Where were the others? When had they joined forces? Why in Heavens was Sango practically glowing so all of a sudden? Her own answer to these questions was that they had obviously done much on their trek to find the sorceress. Perhaps they were diverted somehow? And it didn't skip her attention that Sango was mostly nude.

Gathering some cloves and witch hazel, Kaede removed her teapot and placed a new kettle of water over the fire, finally turning to see that Sesshomaru had actually stayed within the hut, "It is fortunate that it seems she was struck with no cloth in the way. Such contaminates inside of the wounds would surely have caused infection," she mumbled mostly to herself and then looked up at the demon lord occupying her doorway, "How long has it been?" she tried to decipher her answer by the bruising patterns making their way over her skin, and easily noted the shimmering green that littered the wounds.

"Two hours," came the lord's short answer. All she needed. Nodding her grey head with her normal bun in a braid instead, she added more wood to her fire to speed up the boiling when Sesshomaru spoke again, "Miko, how long will this take?"

She continued mumbling to herself for a moment, the scent of cloves becoming nearly overpowering as she ground it up, "It will take some time…ye should expect to give it a couple of hours. I am sorry, but it is a delicate process," she said over her shoulder, the motion of grinding the ingredients distorting her sentences, "Where are the others, Lord Sesshomaru? May I ask how ye ended up bringing her here?"

Still standing regally in her doorway, he appeared smaller without his Mokomoko-sama wrapped around him, "The others will arrive shortly. The young miko feels this pain; she will likely do her best to be here before too long."

Kaede stopped her grinding, "Kagome can feel this pain as well?!" she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Sesshomaru merely watched Sango as she struggled in her fevered state, still wrapped in his pelt, "H…How?"

"Naraku."

She watched Sesshomaru depart the hut, likely seeking to escape the incredible scent of cloves within. Kaede ground her jaw at the implications of that one name and her lone eye hardened as glanced back to her patient; easily seen as a surrogate daughter through the years that have passed. _'Oh, what has he done to ye now…'_

It was easily past midnight by a couple hours or so when Kagome looked up from Rin's sleeping form, her hair flailing about as she finally saw the solitary firelight coming from Kaede's hut. Without bothering to try and hold her hair, she located each member of their group as they steadily moved closer to the beacon in the dark. Kirara was ahead of her with Shippo and Miroku still not having slept a wink, the wolves had likely already made it there, and Youko still ran next to her with Inuyasha directly ahead of them both. She hadn't said anything yet, but she'd begun to feel a decisive tugging on her flesh about an hour ago. She supposed it meant that Kaede had finally begun extracting the needles after having prepared them for the removal. The pain was steadily getting worse, though she hadn't thought it possible.

Another tug.

Biting her lip for the third time since the tugging began, she felt AhUn descending into the open streets of her home village in this time period to land next to Kaede's herb garden. They had made it in only a few hours.

"If you continue torturing your lip that way, it will undoubtedly begin to bleed," Youko's smooth voice pulled her face to his as he gathered little Rin off of her lap and then handed her off to Ayame. Turning back to Kagome, he began to help her down, "I know you are hurting, but you will only be mad at yourself later," he said softly as she slid to the ground.

On her feet, Kagome had trouble putting weight on her left leg, but her attention was demanded by Youko as he still hadn't backed away. His brilliant golden eyes shimmered in the dim light as he lifted one clawed hand and ran a finger over her reddened bottom lip, as if to heal it. Kagome's heart had to have been the loudest thing in the street as she felt the heat of his hand on her face. She couldn't deny to anyone that she was immensely attracted to this demon, and the attention he was giving her only made it easier to fall. Lifting his eyes to hers, he dropped his hand and then turned to see Inuyasha approaching.

"Can you walk?" he asked Kagome, briefly looking at Youko. Kagome answered in the affirmative and started into the hut as Inuyasha looked back to Youko. The fox quirked a brow and the hanyou nodded once. If anyone had looked, they wouldn't have caught the unspoken exchange between the canines. Truce.

They would need to address some issues later, though.

Kagome entered the warm hut where her nose was assaulted by cloves, and her eyes immediately found Sango. The slayer was clearly awake, still wrapped in the fur Sesshomaru had brought her in and reclining awkwardly on her pallet as she grasped Miroku's proffered palm in pain.

"Sit down, child. Ye may not bear marks, yet the pain ye bear," Kaede turned toward her fire and indicated a bowl as Inuyasha entered, the hanyou retrieving it for Kagome.

"You need to drink this," he said softly, sounding very much _not_ like Inuyasha, "It's not as good as the medicines you have back home, but she says it will block some pain."

Kagome still stood and watched the hanyou say this in as much of a pleading tone as he'd ever used. Still…she'd seen Sango sweat and hold face toward the nasty foot-long needles in her hip, and she felt it was the least she could do to provide understanding to her sister. Sighing as her skin burned with pain, Kagome raised her head, "Will it help with her pain too?"

Inuyasha drew a blank and paused at that thought, turning toward the other three across the fire. They'd been unable to give Sango any of the pain killer with the danger of mixing potions meant to restrain poisons coming from the needles; some medicines could counteract others quite easily. So Sango, short of being knocked out, uncharacteristically screamed at Kaede to "Just get it over with!"

What no one had thought of in the immediate situation was the connection between the women. Since Kagome could feel Sango's pain, it stands to reason that Sango would be able to feel Kagome's relief…right?

Kaede deposited another quill with the other five she'd already extracted, "Ye are…"

"Just take it!!" Sango gritted out, interrupting Kaede with her reddened eyes on Kagome, "Please…" The miko and slayer held eyes for a moment before Kagome held out her hands to receive the bowl from the dog demon beside her. When it was placed in her grip, she swigged the cloudy liquid.

It tasted like warmed over mulch with mustard, but she managed to get it all down. Inuyasha took the empty container from her and forced her to sit before she got lightheaded. It didn't take long for the medicine to start making her feel unstable, but it did allow her to remain awake.

***

"How is it in all the time I've known you, I'd never learned your brother's name?" Youko sat cross-legged at the top of the shrine steps on the tree line, tall ears attuned to the hut at the bottom.

"Half-brother," Sesshomaru automatically replied, angling his sight at the other white being, "…kit." Seeing Youko's eyes flick to narrow at him, Sesshomaru marked with a smirk that things hadn't changed much between them since their last meeting fifty-five years ago. As to the fox…he looked much the same, though Sesshomaru had never before seen him so emotionally distracted. He briefly wondered why, discounting the current issue. Perhaps the bandit was less immune to the two women's charms than he himself had been in the beginning…

Youko sniffed, "I am no kit, just as calling Inuyasha your "half" brother is merely mincing words," he returned his eyes to the hut, "You've changed a bit, Sesshomaru," he observed, the other silently watching the same hut. Turning back, Youko cocked his head, "How did you come about little Rin? I would not have foreseen you taking in a human ward, my friend."

No, he agreed, that would have been something unforeseeable, "How did you come upon the miko and her group, and then decide to be known to them with no other agenda but to be known?" Sesshomaru pressed back, not missing a beat.

The fox's brow lifted on the right side, "Maitta," he nodded, conceding. He stood fluidly and faced the demon lord casually, "We understand each other," Youko said quietly before turning his head again at a whimper from inside the hut below. That one was Shippo. He had somehow been unable to stay unaffected by all of the members over the course of the last month. He had no idea how they had done it, but regardless of the means, they had accumulated a large pack. …To say nothing of how unusual they all were together; even _he_ had thought so when they first came across him. And that had been without himself and Sesshomaru's group. Nevermind the wolves' pack traveling with them…

The taiyoukai watched as several thoughts clouded Youko's eyes. He could easily pick out the uncharacteristic concern in his comrade where someone lesser might not be able. Sesshomaru also looked toward the old priestess's hut, noting how the large fox ear twitched in his direction when he next spoke into the silent air, "It is one that will have a penchant for drawing trouble," he openly advised of their rather large group, his thoughts quickly coming to rest on the miko's specialty in the area even _before_ recent events took place.

"Mm," Youko absently answered before turning his head again, "I distinctly dislike the alternative of moving on for that very reason. However their new power was manifested, it appears to be something that will not bode well for Kagome or Sango. Especially considering the source," he said, frowning darkly by this point. Shaking his silver head, he quickly looked back to the hut, "I do not know how it happened to me, but I cannot see them in more pain than I already have."

Sesshomaru stood still with his golden eyes still on the hut. Sighing almost inaudibly, he turned his head to regard the fox he was allied with, "The impulse to protect happens even when one fights it. You will get used to the feeling of vulnerability, yet it will not hamper you. If anything, it does quite the opposite," the wizened dog imparted grudgingly, thinking deeply of words his father had once hounded him with. It still spurned him that his brother had somehow understood this before he did. Humility was not a good color for him. Either way, the women hadn't been so much of an issue to him before now; they had merely been respected as tolerable company that could be trusted. Still a reputable feat of course, but now…

Sesshomaru narrowly avoided sighing again. Things would have been simpler if he'd only kept his distance. Instead, he'd had to go and train all of them when he acquired Kohaku's company. That fire-cat of a woman called Sango had simply refused to let Kohaku continue on following his stoic self when she'd caught wind that it was intended to be done indefinitely. She had clearly been unreasonable at the time, but she finally relented with the assurance that she would be allowed to visit her brother, within reason, and her beloved group would get some training while she did so. It was Kagome that had negotiated such a one-sided agreement, but Sesshomaru found he could not see fault with what she'd suggested.

"Are you going to stay here and continue brood with your inner musings, Lord Sesshomaru?" Youko broke into his thoughts with a playful lilt to his tone, obviously on his way back to the ground level where the hut was, "I'll leave you two alone, then," he said with a wink on his way down, earning himself a slightly annoyed growl from the demon lord.

Insufferable kit.

***

Somehow, things were finally on their side for the night and they'd discovered another of the quirks in the system of conjoined spirits. Shortly after Kagome took the drought, Sango found that the pain had lessened to be tolerable enough not to want to chew through her tongue to avoid screaming. She hadn't really cared if it benefitted her, really. It actually pained her more to see Kagome remain in pain the way she was, merely to be there for her.

Now Sango was curled up in Sesshomaru's Mokomoko-sama, not missing that she'd recently fantasized about such a thing, and winced when Kaede gently pulled on one of the last of the needles. There were only a few left.

Miroku had long since fallen to sleep next to her after needing to take some of the pain killer himself. She looked down at him apologetically; she really hadn't known she was squeezing his hand so hard…he hadn't said a word. He only quietly asked for the foul smelling medicine after her pain ebbed, shortly falling to sleep after the long day. She herself was beyond tired, but she wouldn't be sleeping at least until Kaede was done.

She winced again as her skin pulled away with the quill. Blasted creature…at least it was already dead. Curling up in the warmth of the fur around her, she wondered where Sesshomaru had wandered off to without it. She could scarcely remember more than a single time that she'd seen him without the pelt…and it made her blush every time she thought about it. She'd been so embarrassed at the time…

Sango took a deep breath as Kaede began working out another of the stupid needles on her hip, pausing briefly to put more salve on the wound before coaxing it out some more. Looking over the fire, the slayer watched Kagome struggle valiantly with sleep, only barely keeping her eyes open. She'd been that way ever since taking that…stuff about an hour ago. The woman only barely stayed upright by leaning heavily on Inuyasha, who really was still quite awake. He'd recently taken to holding her around the shoulders and patting her softly, trying to coax her to sleep like a child. She stubbornly refused, grumbling in indecipherable words as she tried to straighten to prove her point.

"Kagome, you really need to let yourself fall to sleep," Sango spoke softly, trying not to damage the quiet of the hut too much, "I'll be sleeping in no time as soon as Kaede is done."

Kagome looked up from under her heavy eyelids to her and sighed, "I don't want to."

The injured slayer only frowned disappointedly, ignoring another twinge of pain as the quill came out, "You're putting up a fight that you're loosing. I would rather have taken that hit rather than have had to drink that nasty medicine, so you deserve it," Sango looked at Kaede, "No offense."

Kaede chuckled tiredly, "Nay, that I would not have, either. Still it worked for all that it smells," she said as she concentrated on the last quill.

Sango smiled, looking back across the fire to again try and convince her sister to go to sleep, only to find that she'd finally done just that while she'd talked shortly with Kaede. Kagome had slumped over pillowing her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, and he was looking at her with a rare look, clearly satisfied with the arrangement.

**Maitta is more or less the Japanese word for Touché in that it basically means "I give up" or "I'm beaten".

A/N ~ I had really meant to put a bit more in this chapter, but that conversation between Youko and Sesshomaru bullied its way in. Still, it needed to be in here somewhere, so I didn't complain. I'm just happy that the words are flowing for the time being. Please, please, please tell me whether or not this chapter meets well with your absurdly long wait (if there are any of you still reading this story, anyway). I humbly stand before you and await the fruit because of my absence. ^^;


	15. Here's the Deal

**Disclaimer: All characters are products of Rumiko Takahashi, and Togashi Yoshihiro's minds, not mine. Except for Kanaye…the surfer-boy demon wolf. -_-;**

AN: Okay, okay *straightens parka* …lemme have it. Yikes…this story has taken…what…3 years? Ish? …and I still believe I have a little ways to go. I think…It's pointless trying to tell you how ashamed I am because there is no way to describe the level of "how-could-I-possibly-expect-anyone-to-still-be-reading-this" is unexplainable. However, if you are still reading this story (and can honestly remember anything about it by now…^^;), then you surely must be super-human. Still, I have recently begun to work at home and have resumed gnawing away at this story when I have a free half-hour here and there, so I do plan to continue updating…just not terribly regularly… I can only plead with my oh-so fickle muse that the next chapter doesn't take um…2 YEARS? Dear God… *face palm*

_The Intertwined_

**Chapter 15**

The sky hadn't yet begun brightening to signal dawn when the old miko had asked him in to finally wrap up Sango's side. After all was said and done, she'd ended up taking some of that frightful concoction anyway. She was none too happy, but couldn't really put up much of a fight with sleep coaxing her from the day. It would ultimately help flush her body of all the medicines she'd been introduced to that night. She quickly succumbed to her exhaustion even before he began smoothing poppy powders on her mottled skin. Were she awake, she would certainly be a bit nonsensical at the moment.

'Truly, the powders will help to _keep_ her asleep by staying any pain', Youko considered as his gold eyes inspected the angry bruising around her many puncture wounds. He took note that there still seemed to be a green tinge to the area due to Sesshomaru's influence even after the area had been washed. Interesting. It certainly outlined the possible solution to their unique situation nicely. She'd been marked twice now…once in the caves to solder their wounds, and now the leg. It had been unavoidable, yet intentional. He hoped they took it well.

After being wrapped up, she was left undisturbed where she lay since there was no place better to move her to. Kagome continued to sleep with her head pillowed on Inuyasha's leg, his haori serving as a blanket. The wolves and the children had been placed in the tachi's hut, and Sesshomaru still wandered around outside, likely keeping a perimeter.

It had been a couple of hours now, and Youko reclined against the wall barely a foot behind Kagome's sleeping body as he simply waited for the young dog demon to speak his words as he was certain to do eventually. The hanyou rested an arm on Kagome's shoulder as he stared unseeing into the dying fire in the center of the room. The crackling of the barely burning charred logs only served to impress the atmosphere with finality in a way, causing Inuyasha to come to certain terms concerning Youko.

"She's all I got, fox," he finally said into the quiet room, sounding nearly defeated and clearly not wishing for their new member to see his rarely displayed feelings. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes were seemingly staring at nothing and reflecting the fire some feet before him. A few moments passed before he elaborated…still speaking softly for the sleeping women, "I mean… I got the others too, but if it hadn't been for her I wouldn't even have that." He didn't make this kind of admission often…especially to someone who was seen as a rival, but it was one that had to be made. After all that had happened, it was clear that the fox wasn't going to just go away.

Inuyasha turned back to the fire after a moment, his dark brows pinched over his thoughts. He wasn't really feeling defeated so much as…insufficient. What killed him the most was that he _knew_ they'd needed the fox's power more than ever with the women as they were since recent events. His pride had taken a beating of late, and the women still found themselves harmed…even with his brother around. And there you had it…THAT scared him more than the thought of letting in Youko…Kagome and Sango being so harmed because his pride wouldn't allow for another's help, solely based on the fact that he was competition. Looking back from this, it seemed so puerile. With the kitsune's added strength among them, he knew they were better prepared concerning Naraku and any further malice he had planned based on the new threats. Having such a necessary acquaintance for their sake if nothing else, he found, overshadowed his need to keep Kagome to himself.

Sighing while the fox in question remained silent behind him, Inuyasha looked down to Kagome's black hair and tucked an errant strand behind her ear. Not only did it seem that Youko was staying with them indefinitely, but it had become quite obvious some time ago that he was interested in her. Sango too, to some extent…and himself as well, if he hadn't missed his guess…

The silver fox watched as the young dog demon sorted through his emotions and the accompanying thoughts. When Inuyasha seemed to shudder and then shook his head, Youko suppressed a grin as he filled in for himself what could be running through the hanyou's head to produce such an external reaction. He ran his tongue lightly over his fangs as he shifted to stand up, and walked around the pair on the floor.

"Inuyasha…" Placing himself in a direct line of vision near Inuyasha, Youko crouched to the side of the fire, resting his arms on his knees and leaning forward, "I can and do respect the feelings you have for Kagome, " he said, eyes on the girl, "Even the feelings you have for Sango. If you didn't have such feelings for them after so much time, I would certainly think differently of you," Youko pointed out, almost to himself.

A few more moments passed this way, but when he next looked back to Inuyasha all form of amusement had abruptly been killed from his eyes, "What I can't and don't respect is the amount of time and pain you expended while trying to figure yourself out."

Inuyasha's line of vision rose sharply from the girl's hair at that, and Youko sneered evilly, "I do know of the so called 'love triangle' between the two of you and some dead miko. Before I go any farther, what I feel I must ask you is why you continued to chase a woman who - though resurrected from the woman you loved - had been dead for half a century, proclaimed to hate you, betrayed you countless times, and tried to kill your only friends just as often," Youko's eyes had turned hard as he spoke, and Inuyasha was looking straight into them with something akin to angry fear as he listened, "A resurrected shell of such malice and malcontent _is NOT_ of any comparison to a living, breathing, _bleeding_ woman of such outer _and_ inner beauty that she would stay with you during your shame."

Intense gold eyes stared into molten amber for a moment longer before Inuyasha relented, breaking away to lay his eyes on Kagome's sleeping face again.

Inuyasha took a shaky breath. Youko had just struck a chord that had somehow not quite finished ringing to begin with. Kagome forgave him, of course. She always forgave him…yet Inuyasha had never afforded himself the same courtesy ever since Kikyo's final death. He had tried, but he was now sure that he didn't have that kind of skill. As such, the fox's true words saw Inuyasha's considerable temper take a sudden vacation and left room for those inadequacies to spill into the vacated caverns.

Taking several shallow breaths, he started to say something several times before he finally succeeded, "I know, Youko," he answered in a thick voice, "It's because of that…because of the way I've treated her in the past over so _many_ stupid things," he shook his head and took another breath, "that I respect _your_ feelings for her…for _them_…for…the way you were able to admit and commit to them the way I couldn't for so long," Inuyasha switched his nearly brimming gaze from Kagome back to burning gold, hating the way his voice was shaking, and gritted his teeth for what he was about to say.

He knew he was loosing paradise.

"…And so I'm forever gonna do what I can to be sure she always stays as safe and happy as possible. Even if it means I can't have her for myself as penance…even," Inuyasha ground his fangs once more in a painful grimace, "…even if I had to step aside for her happiness…I would. I love her. I do love them both, but Kagome…" he tried, his voice nearly failing him, "Kagome is my purpose."

Youko stared intently at the hanyou, shifting his eyes to take in the silver dog's countenance for some moments of silence. Finally, he nodded, "Okay, Inuyasha…we have an understanding. I won't lie, I want her…I won't settle for any less than that," still holding back those damnably human tears, Inuyasha nodded gravely and looked down to the floor in resolve before the fox continued, "Thing is I want her happy just the same as you, but I've come to see that such is not possible without your own happiness," Youko stood, softly taking a step closer to Inuyasha and crouching to his haunches again, silhouetted by the low light of the dying fire and casting a shadow over the pair on the floor.

"If she'll have it, I propose that we go into this as a group…the lot of us," he said, motioning the three of them with his hand and the serious connotations painting his flawless face. Inuyasha's jaw worked with no words as he digested what the fox was saying. Youko elaborated, "By the lot of us I do not only mean you, Kagome, and myself," he turned, looking over his left shoulder to regard the pair asleep around the fire, "Kagome is forever tied to Sango, who is desired by the monk and marked by Lord Sesshomaru. Therefore, it would never merely be us and them…it would be all six of us in two set matings."

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha clarified, his mind trying to focus that his earlier thoughts on the matter of Kohaku's matchmaking plans seemed to be much of the truth, "You're sure?" he questioned dubiously, receiving that infernal raised brow in answer with an accompanying leer. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and sighed sharply at that, wondering how Youko really did desire such a permanent bond with them. He knew that he'd wanted Kagome…even cared for her. However, he'd been of the mind that the fox only wanted one thing from them…certainly not this kind of permanence.

Youko shifted on his haunches, gaining Inuyasha's attention again, "You should realize that such a relationship where a female carries two marks is not unheard of. Even if both marks are generally from males that are closer in some way than we are, this bears no reason why it could not be done in this case. It would certainly offer more protection," he said, carefully watching the emotions chase each other over the younger demon's eyes, "Whatever is proposed between those three is for them to decide. Given the relationship between the two women, some form of permanence will be necessary among us all considering their connection and their…unique gift of drawing trouble at every turn."

Sitting gracefully beside Inuyasha with Sango and Miroku to his right, Youko broke eye contact and looked over to the sleeping pair in the nearest corner once again, "I'll be fully honest…I do expect them to come to much the same arrangement that I am proposing if they have not already. These two women will need all the protection we four can provide them as a whole," he said, turning back to his counterpart.

Inuyasha's black brows remained pinched over his expressive amber eyes as he listened. He had to admit that what the kitsune had been explaining sounded right. Just…right. Except…

Inuyasha snuck a look toward the ethereal fox out of the corner of his eye, watching the larger ears on Youko twitch toward the sound of the charred logs groaning under the weight of the heat. He cleared his throat and looked back at the fire as a blush threatened his nose, "So…this kind of pack structure leaves less possibility for separation between them and us, right?" he asked, indicating the girl in his lap.

Youko tilted his head to the side to see that Inuyasha seemed to be squirming, "Yeeees."

The side of his mouth turned up as the dog continued, "But…y…um…I..," he growled at himself for being unable to work the words right, not seeing that his companion's eyes began to spark with amusement when he'd caught on to the boy's concern, "I-I don't wanna…We gotta do this with no…we…I-I…" Youko sighed, giving in …Poor kid.

"Inuyasha…" Youko broke in generously as he grabbed the fire stick and tested its weight, the hanyou's amber eyes giving him attention again, "You and I would not see relation in that manner unless you wished there to be. I am biased toward females…though I do enjoy the attentions of any who are enjoyable," he said, poking at the fire to awaken the heat, "…and willing," the elder canine then glanced at him pointedly, a sobered look lining his features. Standing, Youko set the stick back in place by the renewed fire, "I'm going to go for a wash…I will return soon," he said, brushing his hands off against each other as he walked toward the entrance of the hut.

The young hanyou was left in the warm hut with a treasure on his lap and a lot on his mind.

"Ughhh…" Sango moaned against the overly cheery sunshine while Miroku acted as her crutch, "What in seven layers of a hime's get-up did that evil old woman put in that awful medicine?" she groaned as Miroku helped her to gingerly sit on the bench just outside the hut .

Miroku chuckled heartedly while helping, thankful that the hut itself blocked out the harshest of the morning's rays, "I personally tried not to pay special attention to the ingredients she was putting into it," he grimaced at the memory of the smell, feeling now as though he had missed the single most drunken night of his life and was only now experiencing the aftermath. Still, it had provided the blessed relief from the pain of Sango's grip necessary to heal over a night's sleep. The woman had one hell of a hold on his hand, and her forearm wasn't weak by any means. _Look what she carries around all day…_

Sango had woken shortly before with some of the worst soreness she had ever experienced, her mouth feeling like cotton. Miroku had still been sitting in the same place he had been when he'd fallen asleep beside her hours ago, looking just as beat-up as she felt, his chin on his chest. She'd poked him with her finger, successfully witnessing the fastest sleep-to-wake transition possible in a human being. When he looked up to see her merely sitting there surrounded by demon fur and giggling at his antics while bathed in the particles swimming in the morning sun, he could have kissed the Gods themselves for the vision granted him upon waking.

Now after he'd helped her to the little bench outside the hut with townspeople stopping to wave their hellos, Sango wondered where everyone else in the team had run off to. Returning yet another wave to a child from the hut next to the tachi's -where Ginta appeared to be gnawing on something questionable- Sango voiced her concern, "Hey…Miroku, do you know where Kagome went?" she asked, partly afraid of what might happen were Kagome to cross the well connected as they were. As if answering Sango's question, however, Kagome slid around the side of the hut carrying many logs with her eyes shining to match the sheen of exertion sprinkling her forehead.

Kagome nearly dropped her armful as she spotted them unexpectedly sitting outside, "Sango!" she trotted up to the pair, seemingly forgetting about the logs in her arms and looked critically at Sango to ascertain whether she should be up yet, "How are you feeling? I wouldn't have thought you'd be up to moving around so soon," she said pointedly, yet she bit her lip gently before mumbling, "I still feel run over from last night, so..."

Sango smiled softly at her counterpart when she felt a pang of remorse filter through her heart - which she now realized had been beating strangely fast until now, "As far as my pain, I've had worse," her smile turned wry, "but the aftermath of that drou…"

"Oi, what are you doin' on your leg already?" Inuyasha cut her off in a slightly panicked manner as he dropped down from the roof, "You tryin to catch gangrene, woman?" he shrieked, looking at Miroku in accusation, the monk taking it all in stride, "Whadja bring her out here for, houshi? Those bris…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome deadpanned as Inuyasha continued his tirade as would a mother hen, Miroku still acting to be duly chastised and nodding where appropriate until Inuyasha was done. Weird.

"…not to mention the shit in that medicine! I know how bad raw oxen liver tastes, and you can't be sure…" Inuyasha screamed at him, unfortunately making Sango privy to at least one of the vile ingredients to their pain drought.

"Oh God…" Sango mumbled, Kagome watching her literally turning pink with the effort of holding in the urge to heave. Kagome studiously ignored the fact that she took the exact same mulch-y mustard crap herself…

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, successfully gaining the ranting dog's attention, "If it would please you to _hush_… you are making Sango unnecessarily sick. She is doing much better, see? What's with you this morning?" she muttered the last part quietly to herself as she set down her logs, but Inuyasha still heard, of course.

"Keh! I try to look out for ya and I get yelled at…" he pouted, missing the point intentionally. So he forgot that they didn't know what was in that stuff…it happens.

Truth was that he'd made his choice in the matter presented to him by Youko, but was not sure he knew what to do about it next. Talking about it wasn't his style, so he found himself unintentionally resorting to actions that he'd been guilty of when the group started out. Unfortunately not his most shining moments… The "tough love" approach apparently was a fine art with fine lines, and he was a novice.

"I'd pull your lip in handsome, you're likely to get it nipped like that," a dark - decidedly amused - and smooth voice interrupted his internally voiced excuses as it approached from the same direction where Kagome had appeared. A matching stack of dry logs lay in the sculpted arms of this voice's owner, and he predictably wore a certain amount of amusement on his face for the equally predictable reaction his statement earned him.

"Oh joy, the fox wants to add his perverted thoughts to the conversation," he said, still pouting yet painfully aware of his childishness, "I'm going now," Inuyasha groused at Youko as he turned away, hoping it kept his thrice damned red cheeks from being seen. Didn't that stupid pervert say he wouldn't pick on the unwilling?

Miroku watched with a suspiciously twitching cheek as the hanyou stomped away as usual, and then he turned to Youko, "I think I love you," he managed to squeak out before allowing an oddly strangled giggle to escape as a cough. Sango half-heartedly swatted at his shoulder as he stayed turned over the other shoulder in a fit of what could only be explained as 'male giggles', mumbling, "I'm fine, it's nothing," and waving his hand in the air.

Kagome twisted to give Youko an admonishing look that was only slightly dampened by her own restrained smile, "Youko, that was intentionally baited. Shame on you."

Youko merely lifted a shoulder in a clear admission of guilt with a grin.

In the days of recovery, one tends to spend time reflecting on moments before the injury. In this situation, however, the patient found herself unable to think of much else aside from her freedom. At last… The heart that was all hers beat within her chest once again, but not without selfish cause on her ex-captor's part. Her captivity back there had been altered from his physical possession of a part of her, to another's physical possession within her. For this, her body of being had to be whole.

He hadn't liked the idea at first. Without her heart in his hands she would be more difficult to control. However, clearly thinking he had all of the wild cards in his hand, the Bastard decided it would be a fitting twist to finally have her heart…but not freedom. For a while, it was indeed a far worse cage than the crippling pain of having her estranged heart crushed bare-handed. Sesshoumaru had saved her after all, but not without the wiles of fate playing their part, for sure. And here she was with both. How poetically fortuitous. Red eyes narrowed over an increasingly vengeful smile, knowing that her day had finally come for a little payback.

…And _where_ had that damn cat gone?

Inuyasha wandered through the forest randomly once he cooled off enough to think of the situation. This decision hadn't been tough to make…and certainly not regrettable in any sense. No matter how awkward he found himself. Being included in Kagome's life was worth it all. It's just…he hadn't really had a solid idea of how to treat a woman before, and he damn sure didn't now. That's not to say he didn't _know_, of course, but his experience with women did leave a lot to be desired. That fox made him feel more and more upset at his lack of familiarity with affection that it made his head spin and his cheeks turn embarrassingly human shades of red. He was almost 300 years old, dammit!

Coming upon a tree that had grown into another tree, the size of the thing growing sideways as it was allowed him to cross his legs and prop his chin on his hand. His ear twitched casually as he turned uncharacteristically thoughtful.

What he did know: He loved those women with every breath he took. Kagome held, for him, the very meaning of the feeling. It was unconditional.

What had it been now, four years? Five? He knew he wasn't good at advancing his intentions…it had been so long and he still blushed like a kid when the situation turned in that direction. He knew he would be able to handle it… hell, he'd kissed Kagome once before - albeit it was largely forced in a way.

Still, he knew he wasn't always quick enough to think before talking, and _that_ generally ticked her off. His periodic conferences with the earth herself was proof of that. If Youko just wasn't so…_suggestive_…all the…

Inuyasha's amber eyes rounded out as his head began to rise from his hand. A nearby squirrel darted away when he suddenly spoke with realization, "That shady piece of…"

~~~MUAH!~~~~


End file.
